R : Factor
by Epic Quest INC
Summary: AU Seinor year. A story of epic proportions. Join Ron Stoppable and his friends as they battle an evil beyond imagination.
1. Reflections

**_Kim Possible _**

**_R - Factor_**

_**There comes a time**_

**_When darkness falls_**

_**And all hope seems lost**_

_**That the lives of so many**_

_**Rest in the hands of three**_

Chapter 1 : Reflections

A beautiful young woman, seventeen, ginger red hair, sparkling emerald green eyes and a shapely athletic figure with curves in all the right places sat alone in her room looking through a photo album. Kim Possible was quite well known through out the world as the girl who could do anything, but only a few people knew that part of the reason she was able to do anything was because of her partner and best friend Ron Stoppable. Kim is a master of sixteen styles of martial arts and is an accomplished gymnast. She is considered to be one of the best fighters world wide but she only uses her talents to help those in need. In school she is the captain of the cheerleading squad and has moderate popularity...not that she really cares.

Kim's thoughts turned to her best friend Ron Stoppable and how much he had changed over the coarse of their junior year. It started slowly at first. She noticed that his body had begun changing and he was becoming less clumsy. After some snooping she discovered he was lifting weights, doing aerobics and taking Karate lessons at the Middleton gym. She was nervous at first because usually whenever Ron made a change his ego got over inflated, but she soon let it pass since his personality didn't change except for a bit more confidence in himself. Then after a talk with some job counselors Ron began making better grades and taking his studies more seriously. Still his personality remained mostly the same just a bit more serious at times when it was needed.

Kim remembered that the whole change first started shortly after the "Moodulator" incident. Those strange little micro-chips caused a whole world of trouble and brought out feelings neither Ron nor Kim knew they had. A short time after that Ron started to become more mature and his child-like attitude slowly vanished with the exception of his sense of humor which thankfully remained. Ron then became more calm and level headed which also resulted in him becoming very perceptive of his surroundings, he even became a much more active during missions. His common sense level shot up and Kim found herself having to explain less and less about things to her best friend. Since he had been building his body into shape and taking Martial arts classes he had become a formidable fighter, although Kim had no idea that he had already had some training in another far more powerful and ancient form of Martial arts.

As a result of Ron's changes for the better Kim found herself attracted to him more than she had been before the Moodulator incident. She had always wondered what it would be like to date Ron but now she found herself thinking about it more often than not. Ron despite the faults he used to have was always a very kind, gentle, chivalrous and giving person. He always had a positive attitude and tried to look on the bright side of things even when his life was in mortal danger. Ron had a gift in being able to see good in anyone even their enemies and tried to help as many people as he could. Ron did have his dark side though...his temper, which was explosive if pushed to far. If some one were to get on Ron's bad side now Kim knew she would have to feel sorry for them, she had found that an enraged or determined Ron was the most powerful weapon in Team Possible as Ron Stoppable, when pushed to far became Unstoppable. She found this out just three weeks before the end of her junior year, that was the fateful night that Ron's other best friend Rufus...was killed...that night Kim saw a side of Ron that she hoped never to see again.

_**Flashback**_

Ron grunted as another of the many new and improved Syntho-drones that Drakken had unleashed upon them punched him in the side. Despite all the training he had done in the past year he was still finding it very difficult to put the drones down quickly. It didn't help that every drone that he or Kim took out Drakken would send two more to replace it. At the moment Ron was handling the drones by himself while Kim fought Shego.

Ron ducked under another punch and did a foot sweep knocking the drone he was fighting down. The training Master Sensei gave him while he was in Yamanochi was also coming in very useful but Ron could feel the Mystical Monkey power in him reacting to the fight, it was pulsing through him just begging to get out but something was holding it back.

A drone dashed up behind Ron and bashed him in the back of the head with it's fist. Ron flew several feet into a pile of wooden boxes, smashing them with the impact. Rufus scurried out of his pocket and chattered angrily, shaking his little paw at the enormous drone. Kim had knocked Shego away and was running over to check on Ron, as she was doing this Rufus scurried over to the drone that hit Ron, teeth bared ready to bite. But just before Rufus was able to bite the drone it reached down and grabbed the little rodent. Kim and Ron's eyes went wide as the drone clutched Rufus tightly in both hands and twisted savagely, blood spurted out from between the drones hands as the sound of small bones being snapped was heard clearly. The drone then dropped Rufus's body to the floor bloody, mangled and lifeless.

Kim put her hand over her mouth as tears threatened to spill from her emerald eyes. She never saw the flash of blue-white light that shot from Rufus's body and hit Ron whom was staring downcast at the floor, a small puddle of tears lay in front of him.

Rufus's own Mystical Monkey power shot into Ron's body and joined with his. Ron wept openly for the loss of his friend as saddness and greif wracked his senses. Then the power that he had felt stirring within him began pulsing stronger. Saddness and greif melted into anger and rage as the sleeping power awakened, the energy flowing through his body was making him light headed but his swirling emotions were pounding through his mind like a raging storm._ Thump thump._ Ron could almost hear his heart beating in sync with the power pulsing through him. _Thump thump._

Kim regained some of her composure and tried to go to Ron to help him but Shego and two drones jumped her. She managed to knock away two drones. _Thump thump. _Another drone attacked. _Thump thump. _Ron looked up and saw Kim fighting. _Thump Thump._ His view then turned to Rufus's lifeless form. _Thump Thump!_ Kim knocked away another drone and disabled it but Shego closed in from behind. _THUMP Thump! _Kim whirled around but as she did so Shego's glowing clawed hand sliced through her flesh on her left shoulder. _THUMP THUMP! _Kim screamed in pain as she felt her flesh get both cut and burned at the same time, blood was flowing down her arm like water from a tap. _THUMP THUMP! _Shego saw her chance to finish the job once and for all and slowly sauntered towards Kim's injured form_ THUMP THUMP! THUMP THUMP! THUMP THUMP!_

Ron could take no more, he would loose no more of the people he loves. Ron let out a roar of rage, anguish and greif as the power within him flared to life, the final lock had been released, Ron's true power had finally awakened. Ron's eyes snaped open but rather than brown they were ice blue and glowing with power.

In a flash Ron leapt up from the floor and was moving with speed no normal human possessed. Both Kim and Shego saw Ron bolt up from his spot and Shego was so shocked that her advance on Kim had been halted as she saw the buffoon sidekick tear through Syntho-drones like tissue paper. Shego blanched as Ron savagely ripped the head off of one of the drones causing syntho-goo to spatter all over the place. Ron then shocked Drakken, Shego and Kim all at once as he picked up and hurled a drone at the wall, it spattered into a mass of goop upon impact. The reason why they were so shocked was the fact that the drones easily weighed close to five hundred pounds or more. As more and more drones appeared Ron continued to literately tear them apart, now Drakken was becoming afraid. He was quickly running out of drones and Stoppable didn't seem to even tire, with that in mind he began to prepare his hovercraft for take off.

As the last drone fell, turning into a pile of syntho-waste Ron turned on Shego. His face stoic, his breathing normal and his eyes a cold ice-blue color. Shego was not about to be intimidated and flashed a predatory grin at Ron before pointing he glowing hand at Kim's injured body. Kim had been so stunned watching Ron fight the drones that she forgot about Shego, a mistake she was now paying for. Only inches away from her face was Shego's glowing clawed hand, she was trapped and she knew it. The green glow on Shego's hands got brighter, she was going to fire her plasma beam at her and Kim knew at this distance she could not dodge it.

"One more step Blondie and I ice your little princess here." Shego taunted.

Ron's glowing blue eyes narrowed and flashed. "I don't think so." He snarled in a tone that didn't belong to him. "As long as I'm alive...no one will ever hurt KP."

Ron's body then blurred slightly and before Shego could even think about reacting Ron's fist impacted with her jaw, three teeth and a spatter of blood shot from the raven haired woman's mouth before she hit the ground harshly several feet away. Shego now enraged jumped back up to her feet and lunged at Ron. Ron dropped and thrust his leg out and caught Shego across the gut stopping her cold. Ron then shot back up straight with an uppercut followed by a roundhouse kick, Shego flew backwards and hit the wall with a resounding crunch and slumped to the floor unconscious.

The sound of footsteps running and an engine firing up caught Ron's attention as Drakken ran towards his hovercraft to make his escape. Ron shot off with blinding speed and nailed Drakken in the back with his foot. Kim got up and ran after him. Ron looked down at the shaken and sniveling form of Dr. Drakken, he bent down a grabbed the mad doctor by the throat and lifted him eye level, ignoring the strangled gurgling noises coming from Drakken.

Kim stopped a few feet away from Ron barely able to believe what she was seeing, pain, greif and rage were etched across Ron's features as he choked Drakken whom in turn was flailing about trying to get out of Ron's vice-like grip. Kim covered her mouth to muffle a sob as a single tear fell from Ron's blazing eyes, she didn't even bother to try and stop her own tears at this point as various emotions wracked through her.

"Because of your damn drones my little buddy is dead...DEAD DAMNIT!" Ron roared as Drakken cowered in fear while trying to breath. "I only have a few friends you son of a bitch and you are constantly trying to take them from me. No more...NO FUCKING MORE! I should kill you on the fucking spot and do the world a favor!" Ron shouted as his hand clenched around Drakken's throat tighter.

Kim realized that the situation was reaching a beyond critical level, she had to stop Ron from doing something he would later regret. She walked up to him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder, she could feel his muscles stiffen at the contact. "Don't do it Ron...Rufus wouldn't have wanted you to become a killer, Please Ron...I don't want you to become a murderer...I don't want to lose you." Kim sobbed out through her tears.

Ron relaxed slightly and turned his head to look at Kim. Icy blue eyes met emerald ones, he could see the fear and greif along with something he couldn't make out flashing across her eyes. Ron let go of Drakken's neck and the blue skinned man fell to the floor and passed out from lack of air. "I'm sorry...K...P..." Ron muttered weakly as his eyes returned to their normal chocolate color, then all he knew was darkness.

_**End Flashback**_

That was a day that Kim would never forget, she had always known that Ron had Mystical Monkey power but that was the first time she had ever seen it unleashed in such force. She had been terrified when he passed out but relieved to find that he was sleeping due to exhaustion. Still to this day though she could barely believe at how powerful a fighter Ron was nor could she believe that he could be pushed to the point of nearly killing some one. Drakken hadn't been the same since the fight, he escaped with a still injured Shego and the two of them vanished without a trace. It was said by Dr. Director that you could just simply mention Ron's name around Drakken and he would lose all color in his face fall into the fetal position and begin sucking his thumb while jabbering out complete gibberish. Shego didn't show it but she too was afraid of Ron as she would flinch at his name or if some one sounded like him.

Kim remembered how quiet Ron became after Rufus's death, he even stopped going to Bueno Nacho. Ron also gave up the position as the Middleton Mad Dog . All he did in school was his assignments, he never even spoke unless spoken to. Kim spent as much time as she could with him but the only things he would do was work on two of his three hobbies building vehicles and martial arts training. Kim wasn't to suprised when Ron had taken an intrest in vehicles since he worked well with his hands and had proven to have a talent for building and repairing motor vehicles. She was suprised though when she found out he was using money that he had invested from his Naco royalties to buy all his vehicles and parts. What amazed her the most was that Ron had enough money invested and put away for his family to live off of for several generations.

Then just one week before school was let out for the summer Ron was offered a summer scholarship to the school he had visited during the exchange program. Ron took up the offer without hesitation and left two days later. Kim let out a sigh, Ron had been gone for a little over three months and he wasn't due to return until the night just before the first day of the new term. That time had left Kim with a lot to think about especially since there hadn't been any missions for two months now. Her main thoughts had been about Ron and their relationship as well as all the pros and cons of taking said relationship to the next level. The one good note to Kim was the fact that there were far more pros then there were cons, but the main problem that remained was did he feel the same way? Kim sighed once more and put her photo album on her night stand, it was late and she was very tiered she could think more about this tomorrow.

* * *

Deep in the mountains of Japan lay a secret hidden school that teaches one of the most ancient and most powerful forms of martial arts...Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. The school was known only as Yamanochi by only those that were gifted enough to attend. The school also served as a resting place for the sacred Lotus blade, a ancient mystical sword of great power but only in the hands of a true master. The students and sensei of the school would gaurd the sword until the next chosen one would appear to claim his or her birthright. At this time Yamanochi was host once again to a chosen one for the first time in generations but unlike the others this chosen one was not only a prophesized savior but the strongest master of mystical monkey power and Tai Sheng Pek Kwar ever to have been recorded in history.

Ron Stoppable stood quietly upon the roof tops of Yamanochi watching the setting sun off in the distance. He had completed his training and was due to return home tomorrow. His training had made some very noticeable changes to his physical appearance as he had gone from a light toned build to a medium toned and well defined muscular build, he was now at the perfect build for his height and weight. The other thing that had changed drastically was the fact that he had mastered and gained complete control over his power and he could now best Master Sensei in a bout as well as any of the other students within the school. He was very proud of himself having accomplished a feet that few had ever done through out history.

The loss of Rufus still weighed heavily on his heart but he had learned to move on and thanks to Master Sensei he had learned to control his emotions and find his inner peace. He knew of the prophecy that foretold of a battle that he and the "Bringer of Darkness" would wage for the fate of the world as well as a few of the prices that came with his now unlocked powers. But these things didn't bother Ron and he would face his destiny with honor and courage when ever the time came to do so, but until then he was determined to keep his best friend Kim Possible safe and help her as much as he could...no one would ever harm her if he could help it.

The thought of Kim brought a wistful smile to his face, he missed her deeply. She had been his friend ever since they were in pre-K but there was something else there as well, something stronger than friendship...a bond. It had been there for many years now and seemed to grow stronger with each passing day almost as if their souls were linked to each other. Truth be told Ron would not have the slightest problem with that after all what could be better than having the woman your secretly in love with turn out to be your soul mate. Someday Ron would reveal his feelings to her but not until the time was right and he was sure she felt the same way, better to be safe than sorry. He remembered how kind she was to him after Rufus was murdered and when he returned home he would see that he returned that kindness to her, she had always treated him like he was special and it was about time he did the same for her.

Ron was broken from his thoughts as he heard the familiar clonks of Master Sensei's wooden clogs walking up behind him. Ron turned and gave a bow of respect towards his sensei and smiled at the elderly man. "What brings you all the way up here on this fine night Master?" He asked politely.

Master Sensei smiled with pride at his most prized student. When Ron had come to Yamanochi he had a deeply troubled heart but during his training and time there the elderly man had watched Ron grow from a troubled young teen to a honorable and noble warrior that exceeded even his greatest expectations. Master Sensei returned the bow. "I have just come up to see how you are doing this evening Stoppable-san and perhaps talk." The older man said kindly

"I'm doing just fine Master, what do you wish to talk about?" Ron asked.

"The future...You do realize the full meaning of the prophecy do you not?" Sensei said.

Ron nodded. "Yes I know that I'm destined to face an evil force with god-like power. But do not worry Master, thanks to you and everyone else here I've finally gained control and mastery of my own powers. I do not fear what will come, I will face it and defeat it and protect those I care for, I swear on my honor." Ron said with confidence.

"That is quite good Stoppable-san but I was referring to the other part of the prophecy and the price you must pay for having the powers that you do." Sensei said with a slight hint of humor in his voice as Ron blanched slightly and flushed.

"I...err...I'll worry about that part when the time comes." Ron said.

Master Sensei sighed. "Stoppable-san you must remember that once you return to Middleton she who completes your soul must be found. We have no clues as to whom she might be but she must be protected at all costs for without her your soul could fall into darkness." Master Sensei said.

Ron nodded, but in truth there was only one girl he wanted to be his soul mate though he knew it was an impossible wish. "I know Master but why dose my power have to attract females like it dose?" Ron asked.

"Since the beginning of time males no matter the race, culture or breed have always competed for dominance and the right to continue their lineage to another generation. The Mystical Monkey power was once known as the "Power of Light" and those whom were chosen to wield it against the "Power of Darkness" needed to be able to reproduce suitable heirs so that the power could be sustained and copied into the next generation. Sensing this need the power would let off a type of signal to worthy females around the Chosen one so that a "Soul mate" or in some rare cases "Soul mates" could be found. For only soul mates could bare the heir to the father's power. As a gift from the male his female mate will gain some of his power and a mental connection so they can communicate through telepathy. Only twice in history did the Chosen one ever have more than one soul mate."

Sensei continued. "Alas the line of the Chosen was broken when the founder of Yamanochi passed away. Though he did have children he was never able to find a soul mate and thus the power was not passed onto another generation but locked away into four statues. You know the rest from there. As the chosen one you have become the protector of our world and the new master of the ancient power. So to restart where it left off the power within you will seek out your soul mate and draw her to you as well as other potential females until a soul bond has been created. Stoppable-san I believe that you already know and feel a bond with your soul mate. All you must do is conquer your fear and tell her what you feel in your heart, remember any thing is _Possible._" Master Sensei said.

Ron didn't catch the complete meaning of the last part of Master Sensei's story but nodded anyways. "I will try Master...I will try." He answered. _"I wish it were so simple though. The only person I've ever held anything close to that type of bond with is KP. She's the greatest friend any one could ask for and I do love her...have for a couple of years now. But there is no way in hell that she would ever feel the same about me, why would she when she has guys like Josh Mankey to keep her occupied. I could never be so lucky as to have some one like her love me. Oh well...I can still dream about it can't I." _Ron thought a bit sourly.

Master Sensei sighed sadly as he felt Ron's thoughts cross through his mind. The boy had suffered from people hating him and treating him badly all his life. So much to the extent that it made him believe that no one could ever truly accept him even though he had changed immensely from what he used to be. He noticed that when it came to females a little bit of Ron's older personality would show back up, Ron while no longer clueless was still extremely shy and nervous around any girl even the ones that helped train him. Though Master Sensei never thought ill of anyone he was still angered at the fact that all young Ron had been put through for most of his life as an outcast. He would never understand how people could treat some one as kind, honorable and noble as Ron Stoppable as if he were dirt beneath their feet. It was a shame. The events that took the life of his companion Rufus hadn't helped much either. The whole event had left Ron a bit cold and Ron almost always kept his emotions hidden behind a stoic facade that few could see through. When he didn't use the facade he simply acted as if nothing was wrong or diffrent. Yet it never changed whom he really was on the inside and now that Ron had all the skills and power he needed to properly protect those he cared for as well as the world when the time came.

Master Sensei thought to a couple of days ago when Ron had unleashed his full true power, it was spectacular to say the least. Sensei truly pitied any one whom was foolish enough to evoke Ron's wraith or hurt some one he cared for, they would most likely not live to regret their actions. It was a relief though to know that Ron would never kill unless his hand was forced. His mind wondered back to his students soul mate, he knew without a doubt that his soul mate was Kim Possible but as such he could not tell him. There were many things in life that one must discover on their own as it teaches them the lessons they need to learn and enriches their soul.

Sensei got up and looked at Ron. "Perhaps we should go get some rest Stoppable-san. You have a long journey to the airport tomorrow and you will need your rest. I shall have the Lotus blade ready for you before you leave tomorrow, good night Stoppable-san." Sensei said before vanishing into the night.

Ron stood and gazed out to where the sun had set once more as a wistful smile graced his features. In a little over twenty-four hours he would be back home again and he would be able to see his best friend again. Ron let out another sigh though this one filled with a bit of saddness. He desperately wanted to tell Kim how he feels about her but he was terrified that it could ruin their friendship. Some day he would tell her but until then he would protect her and keep her happy even if it was at the cost of his own happiness. Ron then jumped off the roof top and vanished into the night sky in a small flash of bluish-white light.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	2. Ron's Return

**_Kim Possible_**

**_R - Factor_**

Chapter 2 : Ron's return

Kim walked down the stairs from her attic bedroom and made her way down the second set of stairs to the living room, she then made a beeline for the kitchen to get some breakfast. She was not surprised to see that her mother already had some breakfast ready for her. She was dressed in a nice baby blue T-shirt and a pair of faded blue cargo pants. Kim sat down and began eating her breakfast while her mind wondered to her best friend and how good it was going to be to see him again after nearly four months of being apart. Kim let a small smile cross her lips as she thought about Ron.

Mrs. Possible noticed her daughter and smiled to herself. She and Kim had quite a few talks about Ron through out the summer and she could tell that Kim had feelings for him, though she had a hard time admitting to it. To be honest nothing would thrill Mrs. Possible more than if Ron and her daughter began dating, she had always approved of Ron and thought of him as one of her own...so did Mr. Possible though he tried to deny it.

"So Kimmie are you looking forward to your last year of High school?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Yeah." Kim sighed. "But I'm a bit worried about Ron."

Mrs. Possible glanced questioningly at her daughter whom was scooting her eggs around on her plate. "Why's that dear?"

"Because he's changed so much over the past year, but in spite of that he has only made a few friends and for some reason a lot more enemies at school. I swear it's like most of the jocks and bullies are jealous of him or something. Then there was Rufus's death...he was so quiet and withdrawn afterwards. I hope those jerks at school don't give him a hard time this year, he doesn't deserve it." Kim said.

"Kimmie you know as well as I do that Ron can take care of himself and ever since he began martial arts training and his self improvements he has been able to handle situations much better. I of coarse do not approve of violence but perhaps the best thing Ron could do is knock one of those bullies lights out. In the long run it would probably stop them from giving him any more crap." Mrs. Possible said.

Kim nodded and went on with her meal. She knew that if Ron made an example of one of the bullies that constantly gave him shit that it would probably stop further problems. She worried about it a little bit though as Ron over the past year had proven to be just as good if not better than her at fighting. That incident with Drakken four months ago had proven that he was far more skilled than she had first thought and his Mystical Monkey power only made him stronger.

"So what do you think Ron will be driving this time?" Mrs. Possible asked curiously. She knew full well about Ron's hobby of collecting and fixing broken down vehicles and restoring them. The biggest shock came at the fact that he was as good with vehicles as he was cooking in a kitchen, Ron even did all the work on the Possible family vehicles free of charge so they wouldn't have to go to a garage. Ron had even gone so far as to have a sizeable work shop put out in his back yard and a garage to store his vehicles.

"I'm not sure mom, he'll probably either drive his Hemi-Cuda or his Harley since those are his favorites. I still think he works a little to much on vehicles but he seems to enjoy it." Kim paused for a moment. "I never would have pegged Ron as a person who would drive a motorcycle though. It's kinda weird seeing him in biker gear but he pulls the look off pretty good." A slight smile crossed her lips and Mrs. Possible got a knowing smirk.

Kim looked at her watch. "Well mom I better be heading off to school, I don't want to be late on my first day." She said and grabbed her backpack.

Mrs. Possible watched her daughter dash out the door with a small smile on her face. She could tell that Kim's feelings for Ron were getting stronger every day and that pleased her to no end. Ron had changed quite a bit from the boy he used to be but unlike all those other times he had managed to keep his kind and gentle personality. She knew he had also gained a bit of a temper but he seemed to be able to keep it mostly under control. Besides the only things that had really changed with Ron were his few faults, simply put he just matured and found some direction in his life.

* * *

The area surrounding Middleton high school was as always heavily crowded with returning and new students. Every clique was there ranging from poplar's, goth's, bullies, jocks, geeks, farmers, punks and many others. Only one person really stood out at this school, he didn't really belong to any group...his name, Ron Stoppable. He was considered a kind of wild card as he had made friends in almost every group but his best friend Kim Possible was considered in the poplar's.

Kim was standing near the front doors to the school chatting with her other really good friend Monique. Ron hadn't shown yet and she was starting to get worried. Then as if to answer her silent pleads to see her best friend again the thunderous roar of an engine blasted through the area. Kim darted her head towards the noise to see if it was Ron. What she saw surprised her.

Ron cursed his luck, the first day of the new term and he was already running late...damn jet lag. So in a split second he decided to take a short cut...though he knew Kim would probably chew him out for what he was about to do. He punched the gas and tore off towards the school at breakneck speed. As he got close to the parking area he saw a large group of students in his path and a few cars trying for a parking spot. He glanced over and saw a skateboard-jumping ramp, if he could hit it just right he could make it on time.

Kim looked at Ron's rapidly approaching bike and then the crowd and then the ramp. "No...he wouldn't...would he? Oh shit! He is!" Kim exclaimed.

Ron lined up his bike and hit the nitrous he had installed on it. The bike roared and Ron jetted forward up the ramp. "YEE HAA! BOO-YAH!" He whooped as his motorcycle sailed over the group blocking his path. He touched down perfectly and then skidded into a parking spot without so much as a single mistake.

"Man! What a rush!" Ron said with a chuckle.

Two of Ron's newer friends walked up with shit eating grins on their faces, Josh Mankey and Brick Flagg. They had started hanging out last year when Ron faced off against Monkey Fist at the home coming game. Kim had been stuck at home with a nasty case of the flu so Ron was the only one who could stop him. When the entire school and most of the Lowerton football team watched Ron hand Monkey Fist his ass on a platter his reputation took a distinct change. He gained the respect of quite a few, gained a crap load more enemies among the schools bullies and gained a few friends.

"Nice jump Ron-man what are you going to do for an encore?" Josh laughed.

"Yeah that was a killer stunt!" Brick added with a chuckle.

Ron laughed and removed his helmet; his long golden locks fell behind him in a well kempt ponytail. "Sup guys? I was just running a bit late so I decided to make up a little time. Though I have to admit that was fun as hell!" Ron said stowing his helmet in his large backpack. Ron got off his bike and removed his leather jacket, which caused Josh, Brick and several females around them to gawk.

"Damn! Ron what the hell did you do in Japan? You buffed up quite nicely." Brick commented.

Ron shrugged. "Same old, same old. I just took a couple martial arts courses while I was there and did some weight training. I wanted to get into better shape so I could do better on missions." Ron said honestly.

"RON!" A female voice shrieked and Ron grimaced.

"Uh-oh. Looks like Kim saw that little stunt of yours." Josh said with a smirk.

"Yeah and you know how she gets when you do your stunt driving." Brick laughed and shared a knowing look with Josh.

Ron nervously turned around to say something to Josh but was bowled over by a flash of red hair. Josh and Brick shook their heads and tried desperately not to laugh their asses off at the sight. Ron was on the ground beet red and a bit confused while Kim clung to him like he was a stuffed animal. Ron for his part was having a hell of a time clearing the sudden fog that had invaded his head as he felt Kim's...err...womanly assets pressing into his chest. Martial arts mastery or not women could still muffle his thoughts a bit, especially Kim Possible.

"Ron! Why did you do that! You could have been hurt!" Kim exclaimed.

"Uh...KP, need air!" Ron said still a bit red faced. Brick and Josh stifled a laugh behind them.

Kim flushed and got off of Ron and stood up. Ron flipped himself up to his feet and gave Kim his usual goofy smirk. "Nice to see you too KP."

Kim then noticed his physical changes. He had grown his hair out longer and his build was larger and looked more toned than it did four months ago. "Hey Ron, what's with the long hair?" She asked trying to move her attention from his muscular chest.

"Just thought I'd try to grow my hair out longer, I kind of like it." Ron replied with a smile.

Kim smiled as well. He was still Ron, no over inflated ego and he seemed to be in much better spirits than he was when he left for Japan. "So how was your trip, tell all." Kim said.

"Well not much happened really. I did some more cultural studies, started some weight training to get myself in better shape and took some more martial arts lessons. I almost chucked though when I accidentally ate some of that damn raw fish...that stuff is so nasty." Ron answered with a chuckle and Kim giggled.

"Sorry about the stunt driving KP but I didn't want to be late." Ron apologized.

"No big." Kim said. "I still have a bit of difficulty getting used to the fact that your so good at it. Just don't do it to much...accidents happen and I don't want you to get hurt." Kim said with her trademark puppy dog pout.

Ron groaned; that damn pout always made him do what ever she wanted. He could swear that she took pleasure in that little fact as well. "Alright I give. No more stunt driving unless it's necessary." Ron grumbled, leave it up to Kim to take away his fun.

Kim smiled and gave him a big hug. "It's great to have you back Ron, I missed you." She said softly.

"I missed you too KP." Ron said giving her a quick squeeze.

Kim broke the hug sooner than she would have liked but she didn't want to make anymore of a scene than she already had. She turned to look at her former crush and the captain of the football team whom looked like they were trying not to laugh for some reason. "I don't suppose I could expect you two to keep Evil Kenevil here out of trouble could I?" She asked with an arched brow.

Both young men put their hands up in front of them. "Hey now, Ron can take care of himself. I'm not about to tell him what he can and can't do." Josh said remembering how trashed Monkey Fist looked about a year ago. He still couldn't understand why Ron never let some of the schools bullies have it though.

"Besides that's your job Kim." Brick chuckled.

Kim flushed and Ron laughed albeit nervously, there was a lot of truth in that statement. Ron cleared his throat. "C'mon guys we better get to class before Barkin's veins on his forehead burst." Ron joked, Kim giggled and Josh and Brick chuckled.

As they neared the doors Monique met up with them. They started their way down D-hall and like clock work the usual bullies and thugs started coming out of the woodwork. Kim noticed Ron tense up and shared a worried look with Monique. Josh and Brick just scowled at the jerks. A few feet away they saw Felix getting a hard time from a thug named Paul and his goons Jack and Mike. Ron, Josh and Brick scowled at the sight along with Monique and Kim. Ron having enough walked over to them before Kim and the others could stop him.

"Hey! Don't you assholes got something better to do than pick on my buddy here?" Ron asked with a slight growl.

"Shut up Stoppable! Just what the hell are you going to do about it?" Paul snapped while his goons laughed.

"Nothing if you walk away now and never bother him again, if not then I'll teach you idiots some friggin manners." Ron said with his arms crossed.

"Fuck off Stoppable!" Paul barked and thrust his beefy fist at Ron.

Ron's hand shot out and caught Paul's with ease. "Manners it is then." Ron said calmly.

Paul growled again as he and his goons each pulled out switchblades. Ron arched an eyebrow. "You know those are illegal don't you?" He questioned.

Kim, Brick and Josh were just about to lend Ron a hand but Ron ordered them to stay back, they were a bit shocked since he hadn't turned around. Paul slashed at Ron but he dodged, grabbed the knife-wielding arm and twisted. Paul dropped his blade and was then rendered unconscious when the back of Ron's fist connected with the back of his head. Mike didn't fare much better as he soon found Ron's foot impacting with his jaw from a roundhouse kick. Ron then back flipped and retook his stance to get a better heading for the next attack. Jack on the other hand decided to throw his blade at Ron. There was a collective gasp in the hall as Ron deftly caught the knife in mid flight and then snapped it in two.

Ron socked Jack with a well-placed uppercut, effectively taking him out of the fight as several of the thug's teeth flew from his mouth. Ron the walked over to Paul whom was coming around and jerked him up by the shirt. "Listen and listen good Paul." Ron growled. "If I ever catch you, your goons or anyone else in this school carrying weapons or hurting some one with them I will personally shove said weapon up your ass before handing you over to the police. Am I clear?" Ron asked, his eyes had once again turned blue.

Paul gulped. "Crystal." The thug whimpered. Ron let him go, he and his goons made tracks so fast it looked like they left their clothes standing in mid-air.

Ron turned to Felix after gathering and snapping the other two knives. "Hey buddy, you alright?" Ron asked.

Felix looked at his friend. "Ron? When the hell did you get blue eyes?" He asked and heard Kim gasp.

Ron scratched his neck. "Well I guess you could call it a side effect from my first battle with Monkey Fist." Ron replied.

"Oh..." Felix said, only Wade, Kim, Monique, Josh, Brick, Tara and Himself knew of Ron's exposure to Mystical Monkey power. "Thanks for the save Ron. Those jerks started giving me shit after you left last year. By the way how was your trip?"

Ron smiled and gave his the usual answer as his eyes returned to their normal hue. This relieved Kim greatly since the only other time she had seen Ron's eyes blue was when he nearly killed Drakken.

"C'mon guys lets get to home room." Ron said looking at his watch. "Hey Felix you up for some hoops later and then Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked.

Felix grinned. "You read my mind Ron-man." He answered.

"What about you guys?" Ron asked the others.

"I'm in." Josh said happily.

"Ditto dude!" Brick agreed.

"Mind if Kim and I just watch?" Monique asked and Kim gave her a questioning look.

"No prob, after hoops we can all go get some Bueno Nacho or maybe some pizza, my treat either sounds good to me." Ron said with his usual smile.

"Hey Monique?" Kim whispered. "Why are we sitting out?"

Monique looked at her like she was nuts. "Girl it's a really hot day and we got four cute guys that are going to be playing basketball in said heat. There's no way that they will keep their shirts on and girl I wanna see the goods! Especially on Ronnie-boy there, he's really buffed up since his trip!" Monique whispered excitedly.

Kim shot her friend a slight scowl but she had to admit watching Ron run around covered in sweat and without a shirt on was a great idea, this way she could check him out without gathering much attention. A mischievous smile then graced her lips as they walked into their homeroom. Monique was one of the only others besides her mother that knew Kim secretly had feelings for Ron and her newest little idea would allow her to ogle him easily.

* * *

Kim spent most of they day lost in her thoughts about Ron. She had noticed that since his return from Japan he had changed a little but it what seemed in a good way. His confidence was higher, his looks and body were enough to make her want to drool, his personality was back to normal and his attitude was great. She was still a bit surprised at how well he handled the bullies in D-hall earlier, especially his fighting skill that seemed to have tripled since she last saw him four months ago.

One thing bothered her though. Despite his easy going and calm nature she could tell that there was something that was weighing on his mind, his eyes showed it. Not to mention he had gained the attention of quite a few of the schools female population including Bonnie Rockwaller. This normally didn't bother her too much but she felt more jealous than usual. She also noticed that Ron seemed uneasy and a little disturbed by the new attention he was getting, it was almost like he didn't want it or something. Although it didn't stop him from his usual playful or joke full flirting, which in turn caused her to be more green, eyed than she usually was. She wished he would flirt with her so she would know if he was even interested in her but she guessed he didn't see her as anything more than just a friend.

She wouldn't give up though, she was sure Ron had feelings for her on some level and all she had to do was discover a way to bring them out. Kim broke away from her thoughts and glanced at the clock. It was nearly time for the school day to be finished. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about all the fun she was going to have watching Ron and their friends play basketball.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	3. Interesting Discoveries

**_Kim Possible_**

**_R - Factor_**

Chapter 3 : Interesting discoveries

The day had gone through without a hitch and for that Kim Possible was happy. Although Ron had vanished during their final period, which was phys. ed. and she had no clues as to where he could have gone off to. Monique, Josh, Brick and Felix met up with her and asked if she knew where Ron was.

"I don't know...the only place none of us have checked is the school dojo or outside." Kim answered.

"Actually." Brick spoke up. "I checked the dojo...no one was there but the punching bag had a hole in it about the size of a fist." He shrugged.

Kim didn't like the sound of that, for someone to punch through a punching bag was a hell of a feat. "Alright then let's check outside and then go to the basketball courts, he might already be there." She suggested and every one followed her outside.

As the walked towards the track field they all got the shock of their lives. Ron was running but at a speed that even Middleton's best track runners couldn't hope to accomplish. Behind him was a cloud of dust that was continually kicked up by his feet, which were mere blurs under him. The group of friends sucked in a breath as he charged towards the fence at full speed. Then they gasped as he leapt into the air and flipped with all the grace of an expert gymnast. After he hit the ground he then did several more flips and handsprings in rapid succession.

Ron hadn't noticed his audience so he kept training his powers and abilities. He was having so much fun that he lost track of time. He glanced down at his watch and noticed that he was already a few minutes late. Ron cursed loudly and then like a shot took off towards the courts to play some basketball with his friends.

Kim and the others were just staring slack jawed and wide eyed at where Ron had once stood seconds ago. "What the hell was that?" Josh asked incredulously. "No normal human can move at those speeds and since when did Ron-man get so agile?"

Felix gasped. "That's it!" He exclaimed. "Ron isn't a normal human! Remember how he got blasted with that Mystical Monkey power a couple years ago. I'm betting that when he destroyed the statues that he some how absorbed the remaining power within them and it's been dormant inside of him until his body was physically able to handle it. Last year when he started to do all of his self improvements, it must have been the trigger!" Felix said excitedly.

"Dude I think you've been playing to many video games." Brick chuckled.

Kim shook her head; it was all starting to make sense now. "No! Felix is right." She said. "Some how Ron has learned how to use his powers. I wonder how though and to what extent." She mused and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim, what up?" Wade asked as his face appeared on the screen.

"Wade that chip you have in Ron can it measure his levels of Mystical Monkey power?" She asked.

"Yeah it could have...but about four months ago it stopped working, right around this time of the Drakken incident. Why do you ask?" Wade was curious.

"I think Ron has learned how to use his Mystical Monkey power. We just saw him running through the track field at speeds a normal human isn't capable of." Kim said and thought for a moment. "Wade can you do a complete background check on our sister school in Japan, the schools name is Yamanochi?" Kim asked.

"Sure but it could take a while, I'll send you all the information I can get in the next couple of days or so." Wade replied.

"Please and thank you." Kim said with a smile as she switched off her Kimmunicator to let her friend start on his search.

* * *

Ron was surprised to see his friends walk in fifteen minutes later than he did but he didn't think too much about it. He grabbed a ball and tossed it to Felix who grinned at his friend. Ron walked over to the group and they all noticed that his baggy t-shirt was soaked in sweat, most likely from his run. Kim and Monique quietly took their seats on the bleachers.

"So guys you ready to play?" Ron asked.

"You bet!" Josh answered.

"Ready and willing!" Replied Brick.

"So long as your ready to loose Stoppable!" Felix chuckled.

"We'll see Steel wheels, We'll see." Ron grinned as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "Damn...you think they would at least leave the A.C. on for a hot day like this." Ron muttered.

"No shit." Brick agreed, already beginning to sweat.

"Ugh!" Josh groaned. "No way in hell am I playin in a shirt today." He grumbled and removed his shirt. Josh was of a small build with little tone to his muscles.

Brick followed suit. He had a large and bulky build like most football players, but he did have some muscle tone. Felix was like josh but more toned in the upper area of his body. Ron was the last to remove his shirt and when he did it earned him several surprised gasps and a couple of holy shits. Ron had a medium muscular build that was well toned and defined. Form his broad shoulders, toned chest all the way down to his very defined six-pack. One could easily tell that Ron had been doing some serious body conditioning and weight training.

Kim and Monique stared openly at how much Ron's body had changed. Four months ago he had a nice small build that was decently toned and looked great but now he looked perfect, although Kim did wonder where he got a few of his scars. As Kim continued to look at Ron's masculine form with a glazed look in her eyes she failed to notice that she had nearly turned a red as her hair.

She continued to watch as the boys played basketball but all her attention was on Ron. He was still as handsome as ever but his new build she found suited him very well. Now Kim knew she had to get him to notice her. He was, in her opinion perfect. Kind, gentle, funny, a great personality and a body to die for! All her previous thoughts about his powers were shoved to the back part of her mind as she continued to gawk at Ron.

After nearly two hours of non-stop playing the boys got tired and decided to quit. Josh, Felix and Brick were a bit surprised that Ron never once used his powers during play. Kim and Monique also noticed this but Kim rationalized that Ron was a fare type so he wouldn't use any type of power or help when playing any games. Ron stretched and then walked over to the bleachers to grab his shirt. He noticed that Kim was looking at him funny and she was flushed. _"Hmmm...I wonder? What the hell might as well give it a shot." _Ron thought. Ron usually never flirted with Kim but for some reason he just couldn't resist this golden opportunity.

Ron let out a yawn and stretched again, this time he also flexed his muscles before relaxing again. To his surprise Kim had began imitating a tomato. Ron arched his eyebrow and looked at her with one of his usual flirty smirks. "So KP, like what you see?" He asked smoothly, hardly believing he did so.

The different reactions were immediate. Josh, Brick and Felix all grinned proudly that Ron had finally gotten the guts to make a pass at Kim, a very smooth one at that. Monique's jaw nearly hit the floor. Since when was Ron so smooth? Kim on the other hand giggled turned beetroot and began looking everywhere but Ron. Ron just chuckled. He was quite pleased over his little secret victory, now all he had to do was to get her to notice his true feelings and hope she felt the same way.

"Alright guys and gals let's go get some snackage!" Ron said trying to reverse the sudden awkwardness he had created. "Where should we go? Bueno nacho or Pizza palace?" Everyone answered in the positive for pizza so the boy's left to freshen up so they didn't smell like a locker room.

After the guys were out of sight and ear shot Monique let out a squeal of excitement. "Girl! He was flirting with you! I can't believe it!" The African-American beauty exclaimed.

"I know!" Kim said just as excited, she never thought Ron would ever in a million years make a pass at her or do it so smoothly. "I've been waiting for him to do that for a little over a year now. I guess he is a bit interested in me after all." Kim said as she calmed down.

"So whatcha goin to do about it girl?" Monique asked. "You can't wait to long, with a body like that and his improved attitude other girls are going to be all over him. Hell I'm even half tempted to ask him out on a date."

Kim glowered at her friend. "Don't give me that look Kim." Monique said. "I've known for a long time that you've had feelings for Ron and I will not try to come between the two of you. To be honest I think he might have feelings for you too." Monique said and Kim's face softened.

"But he's so hard to read anymore." Kim sighed. "I haven't been able to read his emotions for at least two years now, ever since his first fight with Monkey Fist he changed. At first it was slow but when he started with all the self-improvements it became nearly impossible. After Josh and I broke up I began to feel a connection to Ron, I've always felt one but it became much stronger and then there was that damn Moodulator incident. I remember the whole thing and I know that when Ron broke up with me then he did it for the right reason since I was being controlled by that computer chip. But it still hurt non-the less, it made me think that Ron could never see me as anything more than just a friend. To be honest I did feel something during that incident but Ron just brushed it aside like it never happened." Kim said looking off into space.

Monique sighed. Kim was right, Ron had been difficult to read the past couple of years. She remembered when Ron briefly dated Zita Flores. Though Kim hid it well she was very jealous of Zita. Then after Ron's self improvement began he had dated Tara King one of Kim's fellow cheerleaders for about three months. That was just a month after the Moodulator incident. She recalled how upset Kim was during the three months Ron and Tara dated and how happy she was when Ron broke it off. Ron and Tara were still good friends but it was easy to see that she was still quite taken with Ron.

Although Ron probably didn't know it he had turned into a bit of a ladies man since his improvements. There were quite a few girls, herself included that would like to date Ron but two factors stood in the way. The first was Kim Possible and the second was the fact that either Ron was oblivious or he just ignored how he affected the females around him these days.

* * *

"Damn man did you see the look on Kim's face when Ron made a pass at her?" Brick asked excitedly, like many others he wished Kim and Ron would stop beating around the bush and just admit how they feel about each other. Unfortunately what seemed so obvious to the entire student body and many others seemed to be oblivious to the teen heroes.

"Yeah I did." Josh chuckled. "Say Ron-man, what possessed you to do that anyways?" He asked curiously.

Ron shrugged. "Not sure." Ron lied. "Just sorta happened." Ron knew full well why he did it; it was so he could gauge Kim's reaction. He was a bit surprised but knew full well not to get his hopes up.

"So you ever gonna ask her out?" Felix chimed in.

Ron suddenly got a stoic look across his features. "No...I don't want to risk screwing up our friendship over it. KP is my best friend and I know full well that she will never see me as anything more than that...so it's no big." Said Ron with a shrug.

His friends were not buying it, they knew when Ron got like this it was to hide his emotions and keep his secrets. As much as they would have liked to argue over the matter they were all hungry and the girls were waiting for them.

Moments later the boys left the locker room and met up with the girls. Ron was in deep thought about Kim but kept it hidden well enough that no one else noticed. Kim opted to ride with Ron to the Pizza place while the others use their own cars.

* * *

It was unusual to see Pizza Palace so crowded but it didn't matter to two young men that sat alone in a large corner booth. On the right was a young man wearing a Chicago Cubs team jacket, he had a mustache, spiked brownish blonde hair and light ice blue eyes. The man next to him had a very long mane of golden blonde hair with three long spikes out the front but his eyes were different. His left eye was a brilliant emerald green with a scar running from his forehead to the middle of his cheek, while his right eye was a striking sapphire blue. He was covered in a long black trench coat. His face was masked in a stoic expression while his friend had a pleasant smile on his lips. Both men had medium well-toned and defined muscular builds and held a confident and pleasant air about them.

"So Scott...how was Kendo practice?" The man in the Cubs jacket asked.

Scott shrugged. "A breeze as usual Doug, shit's just getting to easy these days." Scott replied.

Doug smirked. "Well aren't we getting cocky." He said with a chuckle. "Maybe if you didn't spend all your time training or racing cars you'd have more of a challenge."

"Your one to talk my friend." Scott chuckled softly. "When we aren't training together you are always either at the Baseball diamonds practicing or building another one of you little explosive toys." Scott paused for a moment and sighed. "You know my garage still has a hole in its side thanks to that last...toy of yours." A small smile crossed his lips, he didn't really care but he enjoyed ribbing his best friend every now and then.

"Your not going to let me live that down are you?" Doug asked with a laugh, knowing his friend was just giving him a hard time. "If I hadn't of sneezed because your garage is so dusty I wouldn't have activated the timer before I had it set for more than twenty seconds."

As the two friends continued to talk Ron, Kim and their friends made their way into the crowded restaurant. They made an order and then went to look for a place to sit. As they continued to look they noticed as usual people were looking at Kim and Ron, they also noticed that the only place there was room to sit for a group their size was at a large corner booth with two young men already there.

Ron walked over to the two before anyone could say anything. "Excuse me...my name is Ron, would either of you mind if my friends and I sat here...everyplace else is full?" Ron asked politely.

The two men looked at each other and shrugged to each other. "The name's Doug and my buddy here is Scott...it's no problem, call your friends over." Doug said with a smile.

Ron called his friends over and told the waitress where they would be sitting before taking a seat next to Kim. The introductions were quick and simple much to Ron and Kim's surprise. Most of the time people either treated her like a goddess while they treated Ron like dirt. Doug and Scott however seemed to pay no mind to their accomplishments nor did they fall over themselves like other people did. It was nice to be treated like normal teens for a change rather than super heroes.

Kim noticed that Monique was eyeing Doug up while he took the occasional glance at her. She smiled at this, it was one less rival for Ron's attention and Doug seemed like a nice guy so far. Scott on the other hand was quiet and his face was like Ron's stoic and void of any emotion, his eyes though held a lot of pain...they held a look of a man who has seen things no one ever should. She looked over to Doug who was chatting with Ron, Brick, Felix and Josh. His eyes also held a piercing nature like Scott's did and a hint of pain but they also held a lot of warmth and a slight sparkle of mirth. Ron too made the same assessment of their new acquaintances and like Kim was hoping to make a friendship with them.

"I'm surprised you guys are acting so calm around Ron and Kim." Felix piped in. "Most people stare and gawk at them when we go places."

Scott glanced around the table and arched an eyebrow. "Why would we act like that?" He asked in his usual soft yet deep voice. "Sure they do great things for the world and people everywhere but they are still human just like us. If anything I would think they would want to stay out of the spotlight for a change and just be normal teens."

"Yeah." Doug chimed in. "People shouldn't just look at what others do but rather who they are. You guys seem really nice and to be honest we don't really care about what any of you do. Some people go about and do great things but it rarely reflect whom they truly are. Look at our president, he does things that are good but he's a real jerk when the cameras aren't rolling." Doug said with a hearty laugh.

Monique giggled and looked at Doug while the others had a good laugh at his crack at the president. The group continued to talk even after they had finished eating their pizzas, which they offered to share with their new friends. They learned that Doug and Scott were students at Middleton Collage. Doug was on the Middleton Wild Cats Baseball team, a catcher, #38 and Scott was in the Martial arts and racing clubs. Doug and Monique could be seen stealing glances at each other as they talked. Josh, Brick and Felix soon left leaving behind Ron, Kim and Monique. They continued to talk until it started to get late. Wanting to keep in touch Doug and Scott exchanged phone numbers with Kim, Ron and Monique and decided to get together again some time soon.

* * *

Ron was busy in his workshop, glad to have some time to himself for a moment. Pleased with making two new friends he smiled to himself. He was busy working on Kim's birthday present, a hummer that he purchased from the Middleton salvage yard. He had already finished installing the custom green leather interior complete with KP logos, a stereo system that could only be described as "Badical" and the chrome trim. Thanks to Wade Ron was able to get a hold of a new type of armor plating for the outside and some nice gadgets that would make this Hummer capable of missions as well as transportation.

The engine was of Wade's design as was the fuel cell that Ron had installed with Wade's tutoring. The gift was just about finished all Ron had left to do was finish hooking up the last bits of the computer system. It was a masterpiece by design. The rear unit of the Hummer was outfitted with a master computer system and an arsenal of gadgets and two battle suits that Wade had made for him and Kim. The computer had a direct unblockable link to Wade, it was basically a larger version of the Kimmunicator but with a few add-ons. The tires were also designed and made by Wade, they were indestructible. The Hummers defense systems included smoke screen, oil slick, caltrops, EMP gun, hover jets, grappling guns, bulletproof and missile proof armor, under water mode and a high-powered laser cannon for emergencies.

Everything was hidden within the Hummers body so it appeared to be a normal vehicle. Ron had a Team Possible plate made for the front and Kim's logo put on the driver and passenger doors. It was painted a shiny jet black with royal purple racing stripes painted on. Finishing the final connections to the computer Ron got in the drivers seat and fired up the engine, it started without a problem and purred like a tiger. Ron grinned at his accomplishment and went back to the computer and switched it on. Wade's smiling face soon graced the monitor.

"Well Ron it looks like everything works!" Wade said happily. "The diagnostic on my end shows 100 function for all systems. How she run?" Wade asked.

"Great!" Ron said happily. "I hope KP likes it, you don't think it's too much for a birthday present do ya?" Ron asked a bit worried.

Wade shook his head and chuckled, he too knew of Kim and Ron's affections for each other and wished they would just get on with it. "I'm sure she'll love it Ron. After all you put a lot of work into it."

"You helped." Ron stated.

"Yeah I did but you put everything together and paid for everything. It's your gift and I want you to take full credit for it." Wade said with a smirk. "By the way did you get the package I left for ya?" He asked.

"Yeah...thanks for the gadgets, suit and Kimmunicator...they will make my part of the job much easier." Ron said with a smile.

Wade had sent Ron a package and a letter stating that he was ready for his own mission gadgets and a battle suit that he made for him and Kim. Ron's new toys consisted of his own Kimmunicator, smoke pellets, stink pellets, flash pellets, a compact EMP gun, a titanium bo-staff, multi-vision glasses, a laser pen, a micro-flashlight, a new jet pack, rocket skates and a black and red battle suit.

While Ron was gone Kim had taken Ron's 78 Dodge Charger to Wade's and the young genius outfitted it with most of the devices Ron had put on Kim's Hummer, including a remote unit for quick access. This way Ron had his own mission vehicle though Kim thought it was their only one.

"Thanks for the modifications on the Charger too Wade." Ron thanked him. "It will come in very handy if I have to go on solo missions."

Ron then let out a yawn, it had been a long day and now it was nearly midnight. "Well Wade, I think I'll head off to bed." Ron said tiredly. "Tomorrow is KP's birthday and I want to be rested for it."

Wade smiled. "Goodnight Ron, talk to ya later." With that Wade's face vanished from the monitor and Ron got out of the Hummer.

After shutting everything up for the night he went to his room and began removing his clothes. As soon as he dropped his cargo pants he let out a sigh of relief as a long golden furred tail snaked it's way out of a hole he had cut in the rear of his boxer shorts. Ron hadn't been to thrilled at the fact that growing a tail was a side effect of the Mystical Monkey power but thankful that was as far as any changes went. He hated having to keep it hidden by wrapping it around himself under his shorts but that was the only way he could think of.

Ron yawned once more and climbed into his bed, he was asleep only seconds after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	4. A Birthday to Remember

**_Kim Possible_**

**_R - Factor_**

Chapter 4 : A birthday to remember

Ron woke early the next morning as he had trained himself to do over the past year. It was the weekend and today was Kim's birthday. But he also had other matters to attend too as well. Sitting up in bed he stretched his muscles, his tail straightened out behind him as well. So far the only people other than those at Yamanochi that knew of Ron's new tail were his parents. His father had thought it was neat and happily noticed that it didn't bother his allergies. His mother on the other hand nearly feinted when she saw a tail coming from her son's backside with fur the same color as his hair.

Mrs. Stoppable got over the shock quickly enough and accepted the new attachment after Ron explained his circumstances. Master Sensei had allowed him to tell his parents the truth but no one else. Ron was sure that Sensei wouldn't mind if he told Kim but until he found out from him that it was ok, he would remain quiet about it. She would probably think he was nuts or something if he told her the truth anyways...that he, Ron Stoppable was a prophesized warrior of legend and a battle he would have in the near future would determine the fate of all like on the planet. Not to mention his power will attract females like moths to a flame...a condition he would have once been ecstatic to have. Not anymore though, the only woman he wants to attract is Kim and while he can clearly tell that many other girls even Bonnie are reacting to his power he can't tell if Kim is.

His cell phone rang just after he finished his morning meditations and stretches. "Hello...this is Ron." He said after answering it.

"Hey this is Doug." Doug greeted.

"Hey! Nice to hear from you so soon. What's up?" Ron asked.

"Not much." He answered. "Scott and I didn't have anything planned for today and wondered if you guys wanted to hang out again?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Sure I don't see any problem with that. By the way today is KP's birthday and I'll be at her place for most of the day. If you guys want you can come over here and help me get her present to her, I was just going to call Josh or Brick to see if they could help but I think they are going to be busy today."

"Sounds great! Kim won't mind will she?" Doug asked.

"Nah." Ron said. "I'm sure she would like to see you two again, besides Monique will be there too along with Felix and another friend you haven't met yet, her name is Tara."

"Sounds like fun!" Doug said with an excited tone, Ron knew he'd want to see Monique again and vice versa. "Give me the directions to your place and we'll be there in about an hour."

Ron smiled and gave Doug the directions to his house. They chatted for a little bit before Doug hung up.

* * *

Ron walked out to his training area in the back yard of his home dressed in gray cargos and a light blue muscle shirt. He still had an hour or so until Doug and Scott arrived to help him with Kim's present. Checking to make sure that no one was around, Ron let his long golden furred tail snake it's way out of a slit in his pants. The Lotus blade in the form of a simple chain on his neck began to glow and respond to his power as his brown eyes turned electric blue and began glowing with soft blue light.

Ron rushed at his practice dummy and let off a series of lightning fast punches and kicks. With each strike the dummy shook violently from the force of the blows. As Ron continued his assault a sudden image flashed across his mind. At first it was of a Syntho-drone killing Rufus, then it shifted to one strangling Kim while punching her in the gut.

Ron's eyes flashed as his retina vanished in a bright blue glow, his body became surrounded by a deep cobalt blue aura as his full power flooded to the surface. Ron thrust his fist into the dummy and it exploded into a mass of wood, leather and sand, to further add to the damage the tree that had been behind it, a 75-year-old oak was up-rooted and sent into the forest from the force of Ron's blow.

Ron calmed down and took a look at the damage. "Shit." He grumbled. "Mom and Dad are so going to nail my hide to the wall over that one. Maybe I should have meditated more before training...Sensei did teach me not to let my emotions guide my fist"

Unknown to Ron his parents had watched the whole thing in awe and fear, the look on his face just before he up-rooted the oak tree was one of murderous rage, they could only wonder what had caused such a face on their usually gentle and kind son. To their relief they saw him regain his calm. He then to their surprise went over to the enormous tree and dragged it back towards the hole where it had been like he was dragging a sapling. Ron then grabbed a shovel and fixed the hole a bit before surrounding it with stones, he was making a fire pit for bon fires. They continued to watch as he took the glowing blue sword he had come home with and used it to turn the tree into a pile of nicely cut wood for fires.

Ron looked up as he sensed the presence of two people coming towards his home. He turned the sword back into a necklace and hid his tail quickly. A few moments later a Pontiac GTO...Judge model pulled up into his garages private drive and two familiar blonde men exited the bright red car.

Doug was wearing a Red shirt with blue trim and the number 38 was on the left side of his chest. Scott was wearing a royal purple muscle shirt with green trim, it was tight and showed off more of his muscles than Doug's did, both men were wearing black jeans. Ron also noticed that Scott had the same two wooden swords strapped to his back that he had been carrying yesterday and Doug had several side pouches attached to his belt.

"Hey Guys! Your just in time, we will be leaving for KP's house in just a few." Ron greeted. "By the way...what's with the bokkens dude?" Ron asked Scott

Scott gave a small smile in greeting. "These are always with me, it never hurts to be prepared for any situation. Besides I was hoping we could spar one of these days, I've heard you're very good with a sword." Scott said and Doug rolled his eyes.

"Typical...you get a new friend and the first thing you want to do is spar with them." Doug chuckled. "My buddy here practices the code of the warrior like a religion so when he asks you to spar it means he is beginning to trust you and wishes to test his skills against another formidable opponent." Doug laughed as he finished. "Because of him we train in the martial arts twice a day!"

"It's good exercise you know." Scott retorted. "Besides we have to keep our skills sharp."

"True that my friend...true that." Doug said with his usual happy smile.

"Sounds like fun." Ron chuckled. "We will definitely have to spar one of these days."

Ron then motioned for them to join him in the garage. Once inside he showed them the hummer he had fixed up for Kim. Both men let out a low whistle as Ron explained it's specs and how he had put it together, they were quite impressed, Ron's skills were even better than Scott's when it came to fixing a vehicle or building one in this case.

"Damn Ron." Scott said softly. "You really must love your girlfriend." He said with one of his rare but true smiles.

"Yeah buddy." Doug chortled; mirth was dancing in his eyes. "When is the wedding?" He chuckled.

Ron had the slightest twinge of pink cross his cheeks. "It's not like that. KP and I are just friends." Ron explained but there was a trace of saddness in his voice that Doug and Scott caught quickly. They had both seen how they looked at each other and thought that they were a couple, a rather cute couple at that. But it seemed from Ron's reaction and the look in his eyes that he didn't think that Kim felt the same way. Just how oblivious could two people be? They had just met Team Possible yesterday and could clearly see the feelings they had for each other.

"Sorry man...we thought you two were together." Doug apologized.

"No big." Ron said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "We get that allot."

"So." Scott said to get things on a lighter subject. "Did you want us to drive this baby to Kim's house for you?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be great, dude." Ron said thankful for the change of subject. "I'll fire up the Charger and we can come back here later to get your GTO."

The three friends agreed with the plan. Doug and Scott got into the hummer; Doug opted to let Scott drive since he was practically drooling over the custom built machine. Ron got into his Dodge Charger and fired it up, the engine roared with power as he revved it. Ron the flipped a switch on his dash that caused the hidden computer/communications terminal to pop out. He pressed another button and Scott and Doug's faces appeared on the screen.

"Alright guys, you two follow me and I'll lead ya to KP's house." Ron said into the communication device.

"Sure thing bud." Scott and Doug said in unison, causing all three young men to have a good hearty laugh.

* * *

"So Wade...did you find anything about Yamanochi yet?" Kim asked from her computer, she was waiting for her friends to arrive for her usual birthday party.

"No...actually the school isn't even listed anywhere." Wade said with a confused look as he continued to type into his computer. "It's almost as if the place doesn't exist. I cross-referenced all known and un-known schools in Japan...I turned up nothing. Where ever Ron went it wasn't to a school for a scholarship program."

Kim's brow furrowed in thought. _"It's not like Ron to keep secrets from me. But where could he have gone? I saw his plane ticket...the destination was Tokyo International. Ron...what's going on?" _She thought to herself. "What about the power readings you took through the Kimmunicator's diagnostic ports?" She asked finally.

"Off the charts." Wade said simply. "Ron's Mystical Monkey power levels were so high they almost fried the Kimmunicator's circuits. I also tried to reactivate his tracking chip...I got a signal for three seconds but the chip then blew...it wasn't inside Ron when it happened...it was at his house while you guys were out yesterday."

"So you think he removed the chip?" Kim asked.

"I know he did. But it was already broken when he got rid of it." Wade replied.

Kim gave a thoughtful nod and sighed as she sat back in her computer chair. She glanced out her window and saw Monique's car pull up with Tara in the passenger seat. "Well Wade I gotta go. Tara and Monique are here." Kim said with a faint smile on her lips.

"OK Kim...have a Happy Birthday." Wade said with a smile.

"Thanks Wade...I'll talk to you later." Kim said and cut the communications line. She then dashed downstairs to join her friends and wait for Ron to arrive.

"Hey guys!" Kim greeted.

"Hey Girl!" "Hi Kim!" Monique and Tara said at once with smiles on their faces.

"So Mon tells me you guys met two college guys yesterday at Pizza Palace." Tara said.

Monique blushed a bit and Kim smirked. "Yeah and I think Monique has the hots for Doug." Monique flushed deeper but didn't deny it. "His friends name is Scott, they look familiar but I can't place where I've seen them before." Kim explained.

Tara giggled. "Mon didn't say much about Scott...just about how cute Doug was." She hinted.

Kim decided to indulge her. "Well they are both quite cute. Both have blonde hair. Doug has light ice blue eyes while Scott's eyes are...well...different. His left eye is emerald green and his right one is sapphire blue, his hair is really long too. They are both pretty well built but Doug has a more larger toned build where Scott is stocky and toned." Kim said explaining her new friends features. Monique looked to be off in her own little world while Tara was becoming more and more interested in Scott.

* * *

A little while later the tell tale sound of Ron's Charger roared into their driveway followed by another engine. With a knock on the door Ron announced his arrival. Mrs. Possible let him in as well as his friends who politely greeted her, the one with the really long mane of golden blonde hair asked where her sister was. Ron nearly choked on a chuckle while Doug look just as curious.

Kim smiled at Ron and walked up to the slightly confused young men and her mother. "Is he hitting on me?" Anne asked her daughter while Scott turned a bright shade of crimson.

Kim giggled. "Not this time "Mom" it's genuine." Kim answered.

Scott began imitating a tomato while Doug let out a snort trying not to laugh. "I'm very sorry Mrs. Possible, I thought you were Kim's sister." Scott apologized furiously.

Mrs. Possible let out a hearty chuckle. "Thanks I get that allot." She said and walked towards the kitchen while the group went to sit in the living room.

Mr. Possible walked in a looked at Doug for a moment. "Hey...aren't you Doug Brown? The nations leading expert on explosives ordnance and creation?" He asked politely.

As Doug flushed slightly Kim realized where she had seen his face before. She had several GJ pamphlets with both him and Scott in them. Doug for his knowledge and ability to create advanced explosives used for mining and rescue operations. Scott was usually pictured with him and was mentioned to be a very notable martial artist and one of the best stunt drivers in the United States.

"Yes...that's my name. But I haven't had contact with anyone in Middleton before transferring from the University of Chicago last year. How did you know my name?" Doug asked.

"Kimmie-cub has several Global Justice pamphlets with your picture and his." He said pointing to Scott. "On them explaining how your inventions are used for mining or rescue operations." James said.

"Oh." Doug shrugged. "It's just a hobby of mine...nothing to really go on about." He said with modesty.

James left it at that and strolled into the kitchen while Doug began talking to Ron and Monique while Kim talked to Scott with Tara.

"You'll have to excuse Doug, he's extremely modest and doesn't like talking about himself." Scott said in his ever-present soft tone. "Doug is very gifted with explosives, he has been since I've known him when we met at 15. To be honest with you he has made millions on his inventions but he hates being in the limelight so he tries to live a simple and normal life away from most of the public. He'd never talk about himself to anyone, that's just the way he is, I had to find everything about him on my own." Scott sighed a bit. "Doug is my best friend and I consider him a brother, he's really very kind hearted but his modesty keeps him hidden from others."

Kim now had a better understanding of one of her new friends and liked what she heard. Doug was simply a really modest, kindhearted young man that was also a bit of a joker. She was about to ask Scott a bit about himself but he saw it coming.

"Please don't ask about my past." He said as the pain his eyes carried grew. "I don't like to think about it." He said and walked off, but not before meeting Tara's eyes for a moment, a slight twinge of pink crossed his cheeks and then he walked off towards the kitchen to ask for a drink.

* * *

"So Doug...what's the deal with Scott? Why is he always so quiet and stoic?" Ron asked.

Doug let out a sad sigh as he watched Scott go into the kitchen. "It all begins with that scar over his left eye." Doug said. "His parents worked for the government and when he was five an assassin broke into their home. There was a fight and the killer dropped one of his swords before drawing the other and murdering his parents in front of him. Scott picked up the sword and dashed at the assassin, he was almost killed when the assassin slashed at him and nearly lost the use of his left eye to boot. In the end Scott had managed to kill the assassin with the sword but was injured badly because of the battle."

Doug continued. "Scott was then sent to live with foster parents. He lived with them for ten years and not a day passed that they didn't abuse him in some way or another. His only way to escape from his problems was to train in the martial arts and swordsmanship. I won't go into detail of what those people did to him...it makes me sick to even think about it. I met him about six or so years ago and helped him get away from his abusive foster parents, he was given Emancipation at 15 and then moved in to live with me and my family."

"Scott is a really great friend and he's like a brother to me. But he has difficulty expressing his emotions but he is really kind at heart. When he's more comfortable around you he might tell you his story, but please don't push it...it's very painful for him to think about." Doug said as Scott walked back into the room, his face stoic as usual.

The gathering carried on pleasantly for a while. Ron and Kim exchanged their information so they both knew more about their new friends. Doug and Monique were having a very animated talk about just about anything they could think of. Scott was talking quietly with Tara, stealing the occasional glance at her as she did the same. They seemed to get along as good as Doug and Monique and Kim could only smile at this...two less girls to worry about trying to get Ron's attention.

There was another knock at the door and Anne answered it only to find Bonnie Rockwaller standing there with a sugary but obviously fake smile on her lips. Mrs. Possible wasn't sure but let the young woman in anyways. Bonnie strode right up next to Ron who at the moment felt a very unpleasant chill go down his spine as Bonnie latched hold of his arm.

"Happy birthday K." She said with a venomous smile. "Ronnie I was wondering if you would take me to the mall later?" She asked as she pressed herself up to him.

Ron flushed as her felt her...erm...firm assets press against him but that didn't stop the sick feeling he suddenly got in his stomach. Kim on the other hand was glaring daggers at the brazen brunette and looked ready to spit nails at any second. Ron held back a cringe as he pried the unwanted female from his arm.

"Err...sorry Bon-Bon...but I promised to spend some time with KP and my new friends today and I never break a promise." He said pointing at Kim and two older boys she hadn't seen before. The one with the dirty blonde hair looked slightly amused with what was going on while the one with the extremely long main of golden blonde hair was unreadable.

Bonnie sauntered up to Scott who had to look down at her. "And what's your name handsome?" She asked flirtily which caused Tara to copy Kim's scowl.

Scott's eyebrow twitched with discomfort for a second before arching. "Scott...Scott Storm." He answered but could feel his skin crawl, the term "Tramp" came to mind along with several other more colorful words as he looked at her. He glanced at Tara and noticed she was about ready to claw Bonnie's eyes out. "Now if you'll excuse me I was having a most enjoyable conversation with Ms. King here." Scott said and turned back to Tara who was now beaming happily

Scott met Doug's eyes for a second and an unspoken conversation passed between them with a few eyebrow twitches. Doug then looked at Monique and winked as he reached in to one of his side pouches and pulled out a coin shaped device. As he walked over to Bonnie he tapped the device with his finger and then to everyone's shock he slapped Bonnie's ass flirtily. "Dang, baby, would you like some fries to go along with that shake?" He asked with a smirk.

Scott let out a snort, which caused Ron, Kim and Monique to look at him questioningly. He shrugged and sported a smirk of his own. "Be prepared for a good laugh here in a few seconds." He replied as he crossed his arms to watch the show.

Doug then walked away from Bonnie who looked a bit shocked. He had started counting down from 20 and was at 10 when he got to Monique. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! **_"POP!" _**A loud noise and a puff of black smoke rose from Bonnie's backside as she let out a shriek of surprise. She whirled around to see what had popped her on the but again but as she did so she revealed what Doug had done.

He had planted a small explosive device on her with just enough power to not hurt her but burn off the seat of her pants. So now as she turned she was showing everyone her white with pink polka-dots thong. Ron and Kim both let out a snort before bursting out in full laughter followed soon by everyone else. "Nice thong Bon-Bon...did you get it at Smarty-mart?" Ron roared as tears of mirth began to fall from his eyes.

Bonnie grabbed her behind to check it and discovered the complete lack of a backside. "That was SO NOT FUNNY!" She growled and fumed as she stormed out of the room and then out of the house.

The group continued to laugh for well over ten minutes at the look on Bonnie's face before she left fuming. After a while the group calmed down and Ron looked over at Kim, she looked quite happy at the moment so he decided to give her his present. "Hey KP...err...would you like you present now?" Ron asked. James and Anne knew what it was and traded smiles along with Scott and Doug.

"Sure!" Kim beamed happily. "Where is it?"

"It's outside...follow me." He said a little nervous. The group followed Kim and Ron outside to see a gorgeous jet black Hummer with purple racing stripes, on the front driver and passenger doors Kim's logo was easily spotted. Monique and Tara gushed over the very nice ride while Kim gawked. She turned to Ron with a shocked look on her features; he smiled and put the keys to the Hummer in her hand. "Happy birthday KP." He said softly.

Kim looked at her awesome new ride, then to the keys in her hand and then to Ron. Unshed tears were glistening in her emerald eyes. Ron was worried that she might not like it. "OH RON! THANK YOU!" She cried out as she tackled him to the ground and planted a big one on his lips. Doug and Scott held back their chuckles as they watched Ron's brain short out. Her parents just beamed happily...even James, while Tara and Monique just giggled.

Kim flushed beetroot when she realized what she was doing. She got off an equally flushed and spaced out Ron and helped him to his feet. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw the vacant and glazed look in his brown orbs or the shit-eating grin that had crossed his lips. "Thank you for the great present Ron." Kim said with a beaming smile.

"Yeah...present...good present..." Ron said dumbly with a goofy grin before falling back over stiff as a board.

That did it for Doug whom was now on the ground laughing so hard that tears of mirth were pouring from his eyes. Scott who was also having trouble containing his mirth of the situation tried to help Doug up but ended up falling on his ass in the process, which caused both young men to let out a roar of laughter. James too thought the scene was rather funny and joined them on the ground when his daughter stepped on Ron's feet to bring him back up like one would a stone rake.

Monique and Tara were giggling even louder at this point and Kim couldn't contain hers, now she knew for sure that Ron was attracted to her. Anne walked up to her daughter chuckling heartily. "Well Kimmie it looks like you broke his brain, but try not to break anything else...we would like grandchildren someday." She said with a smug smirk and turned to go back in the house as Kim began imitating a tomato. Another heavy roar of laughter was heard from Doug, Scott and James at her remark as they fell back to the ground.

Ron had come too while Anne made her remark and turned so red he could have acted as a sun at midnight. Ron still beet-red walked over to his friends and James to help them up. He gave a hand to James while Doug and Scott started to get up on their own. James stumbled a bit still laughing and clipped Ron's belt buckle...and down went his pants along with Doug and Scott who were now gasping for air in-between laughs. Ron thanked the gods that he kept his tail curled around his waist under his boxers. He didn't see the three flushed girls behind him as he bent over and pulled his pants back up...while giving them a good view of his rear.

"Sorry Ronald." James said with a snort before walking back into the house...as soon as the door shut a loud barking laugh was heard. Had the situation not been so hilarious he could have pulled off the "Protective Father" bit. But the reaction from Ron was too priceless to do anything but laugh.

As the laughing began to die down, Doug and Scott got to their feet, even Scott who was usually stoic had a humorous grin on his features. Just as Doug was about to ask what they should do next the Kimmunicator chirped. Kim and Ron's faces quickly went serious as Kim pulled out the device.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	5. Secret Revealed

**_Kim Possible_**

**_R - Factor_**

_**"Kryptonite"**_

_**By : 3 Doors Down**_

_I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there's nothing I can do, Yeah_

_I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

_After all I know it had to be_

_Something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy will you still _

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my super-human might_

_Kryptonite_

_You call me strong, you call me weak,_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times_

_I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_

_If not for me then you would be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back_

_On solid ground_

_If I go crazy will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my super-human might_

_Kryptonite_

_Yeah! If I go crazy will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there_

_Holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my super-human might_

_Kryptonite_

Chapter 5 : Secret revealed

Kim frowned a bit at having her party interrupted but she knew Wade would never call unless it was important. "Hey Wade...What's the sitch?" She asked.

Doug and Scott regained their composure and walked over to see what was going on. Both stopped at either side of Ron and saw a young portly African-American boy on the small devices monitor. Ron glanced at his new friends as he sensed them again. _"Why do I keep sensing them...unless...I wonder." _Ron thought as he glanced at either side of him.

Wade looked a bit nervous and upset for some reason. "Actually Kim the call is for Ron." He said scratching his neck. "He left his Kimmunicator in his car so I had to use yours."

"What up Wade?" Ron asked, his senses were going haywire and he had a feeling as to why. "It's Monkey Fist again isn't it?" Ron asked knowingly.

Wade arched an eyebrow. "Yeah it is...along with some other guy in ninja garb and Gill. They are calling you out to finish your supposed dispute once and for all. But when I ran a thermal satellite scan of the warehouse they are in I detected thirty Monkey ninja's, Motor Ed, his crew and Duff Killigan. I'd say it's a trap...I think he's after your Mystical Monkey power again." Wade explained. "They want you to come alone."

Ron's brow furrowed as a very serious look crossed his features. "Well if that's the way they want it then so be it." Ron said cracking his knuckles.

"WHAT!" Kim, Doug, Scott, Tara and Monique shouted in unison.

"Dude!" Doug exclaimed. "It's a trap!"

"Indeed." Scott agreed with a curt nod.

"And I'll be damned if you go there by yourself!" Kim said sternly.

"Or without us." Doug and Scott said in unison.

Kim and Ron whirled around to look at their friends. "But it's dangerous!" Kim argued.

"Yes too dangerous for just the two of you to go it alone." Scott replied.

Doug nodded. "Yeah sides Scott and I are well versed in martial arts and I got plenty of "Toys" that I'm dying to try out." Doug said with a grin.

"You're not talking us out of it." Scott said with a smile.

"So live with it!" Doug chuckled.

Ron looked at them for a moment and reached out with his senses to look into their auras. "Let them come KP." Ron said with a smile, he liked what he sensed. "I'm sure we could use the help."

Kim gave a nod and a smile. "Alright...where are they at Wade?" She asked.

"Middleton dockside warehouses...pier 19." Wade replied.

"Thanks Wade..you rock!" She said before switching off the device. "Ok I'll go get into my gear...what about you Ron?" She asked.

"I'll wear what I got on...all my mission gear is in my garage at home." He answered with a comforting smile.

Kim would of prefered he had his mission clothes but the situation needed to be resolved as soon as possible. She nodded and took off for the house to get her gear on.

Monique walked over to Doug while Tara did the same with Scott. "Listen...Doug." Monique said. "I...want you to be really careful out there ok."

Doug smiled. "Sure thing Monique."

"Promise?" She asked.

Doug nodded. "Promise."

Monique fidgeted for a second before leaning up and giving Doug a peck on the lips. Both flushed as she did this. "It's for luck." She said with a giggle.

"Thanks." Doug said slightly spaced out.

Tara looked at Scott's stoic face. Did this man know fear? She would be terrified at the thought of fighting some of those freaks. "Aren't you afraid?" She asked a bit timidly

Scott looked at her and his usual stone-like gaze softened and he let a small smile grace his lips. "When you have lived the type of life I have lived you learn not to fear anything." His voice was soft but laced with pain from an unknown past.

Tara looked at the ground for a moment and then looked back at Scott. She was worried, she had just met him and she already liked him allot. "Just promise me that you'll be careful...you and Doug both." She said softly.

Scott closed his eyes and smiled a bit broader before re-opening them. "I promise." He said simply and gave a small bow of respect.

Ron watched all this with a sad smile. His friends all seemed to be hooking up, if only he could just tell Kim how he feels. But with all the "What ifs" he was still too afraid to risk it. He had to admit though, she was one helluva kisser. That's the second time she has kissed him like that and blown his socks off. His smile grew a little happier as he thought about it.

As Kim shot out of the house in full mission gear, Doug and Scott joined Ron over by the Hummer. "Alright KP...let's fire this baby up and see what she can do! Wade and I put all the extra's in." Ron grinned; Kim caught one as well as she pulled the keys from her pocket.

The four friends got into the Hummer and it fired up without a hitch. Doug and Scott were busy looking through Doug's side pouches, which held a large variety of his explosive little "Toys". Kim sped out of her drive way and Ron cleared his mind for the fight that was soon to come.

* * *

The group got out of the Hummer and snuck up to the warehouse on pier 19. Unlike most lairs villains used this one had no automated guns or guards for some reason. "I don't like this." Scott whispered. "It's far to quiet." He finished and drew his bokkens.

Kim arched an eyebrow at him. "Bet you didn't know that I'm considered a master swordsman did you." Scott said with a smirk.

"And a Marksman if the job calls for it." Doug added.

"You use guns?" Kim asked a bit upset, she didn't like lethal tactics.

Scott reached inside his trench coat and pulled out dual .357 Desert Eagles and then replaced them with an emotionless look on his features. He then pulled out his wallet and handed it to a stunned Kim and a curious Ron. "Because I don't like to freeload off Doug I took up work as a sort of freelance agent...a bounty hunter if you will. Doug's one as well. I don't work often and I hate to kill but if that's what the job calls for..." Scott trailed off, the pain in his eyes increased. Kim and Ron saw his concealed weapons permit and Bounty hunters license.

"You've had to kill before haven't you?" Ron asked sympathetically.

Scott nodded while re-drawing his bokkens after putting his wallet away but he didn't answer. They got to the main doors of the warehouse in silence and noticed the large building in broken up into two sections. "Shit." Doug cursed. "This makes things a little more difficult."

"Not really." Ron stated. "Since I'm now absolutely sure you two can take care of yourselves we could split up. KP and I will go to the left and you two can take the left area." Ron suggested.

Kim wasn't sure but Ron put her too ease reminding her that both were capable fighters and Scott in a sense was a law officer who works freelance. She agreed and they all wished each other good luck and went their separate ways.

* * *

Scott and Doug rushed over to the large doors on the left side of the building and pulled out several small flash-bang grenades. Doug gave Scott a quick nod and Scott went over to the door and kicked it in as Doug tossed in the grenades.

Both young men shielded their eyes as a blinding flash of light burst through the area. They then heard a lot of cursing and someone saying "Seriously" more than was needed.

They entered the warehouse and saw a muscular man with a blonde mullet on top of a large tweaked out monster truck, around him were several guys in garage uniforms and a few feet away from them was a bald Scottish man in a ugly kilt surrounded by golf balls, he had a bag of golf clubs sitting next to him.

"Alright bro...you take the ugly one." Scott said.

"Which one is the ugly one?" Doug asked trying to keep a serious face.

Scott rolled his eyes but smiled, count on Doug to make a crack like that around lunatics. "Dibs on the ugly one with the mullet." Doug said with a smirk.

"Figures." Scott sighed. "Guess that means I get the ugly cross-dresser."

"Oy!" Killigan shouted angrily. "It's nae a dress! It's a bloody kilt!"

"Seriously?" Motor Ed asked.

Scott and Doug slapped their foreheads at the same time, these two were morons! "Alright...lets go!" Scott shouted.

Doug dashed off towards Ed's group and began fighting his cronies while Scott walked up to Killigan. "You're gonneh regret that last remark laddie." Killigan growled.

Scott took a fighting stance as Killigan drew out two 9 irons. "Whatever you say skirt boy." Scott shrugged as a bang and a foul odor flitted about the air. "Doug!" He shouted. "No more stink bombs in enclosed spaces...damn that's rotten!" Scott called out trying to keep his composure.

"Sorry!" Was his answer followed by a curse and a chuckle as one of Ed's men fell over and dropped a monkey wrench on his head. "Ohhhh...That's gotta hurt!" Doug laughed.

While Scott and Killigan traded blows, which Doug noticed that Scott was playing with him, he found himself facing Motor Ed. "Dude...I'm seriously going to pound you into oblivion...seriously." Ed taunted.

"And if I were half as ugly as you, I'd be a poster boy for birth control." Doug chuckled.

"You're seriously looking for a beating...seriously!" Ed snarled.

"Oh, I haven't even started yet." Doug said with a cocky smirk as he arched his eyebrow, doing a good impression of "The Rock". Ed roared and then charged at Doug.

Doug grabbed another of his favorite "Toys" from his bag and flipped over Ed as he charged, while in mid air he tapped the button and tossed the device into Ed's mullet. There was a loud pop and the sudden smell of burnt hair filled the area. Doug looked back as he landed and laughed loudly; all that remained of Motor Ed's mullet was a burned crew cut.

"DUDE! SERIOUSLY! MY DO!" Ed screamed.

"Now that the Achy Breaky Mistakey is out of the way, lets see what you got sailor boy...Let's Dance!" Doug taunted with a smirk as he grabbed another device.

Ed lunged at Doug who pivoted out of the way and like he did with Bonnie he cracked Ed on the ass and planted his little bomb. Another loud pop was heard as Ed jumped about six feet in the air. It was then that Doug noticed some rather nasty skid marks on the other mans boxer shorts.

"That was rank, dude...seriously." Ed growled.

"Not as rank as the skid marks on your shorts, maybe we should call you Chief Dirtybutt of the No wipie tribe." Doug said with an Indian accent that sounded like his grasp of English was horrible, and then he snorted out a loud laugh.

"Really dude I mean, seriously!" ED growled.

"Just bring it Crop Top." Doug said with mirth in his voice.

"That's low snowflake...seriously." Motor Ed growled.

As Scott glanced over from his "Toying" with Killigan he watched Doug's face go serious as he reached back and pulled his ponytail shorter. "Uh-oh...shit's gonna hit the fan now." Scott muttered.

Ed thrusts his fist towards Doug; he dodges the blow but shoves a device into Motor Ed's hand. The insane mechanic looks at him questioningly. "That's what I like to call a "Boomer Special", I would advise against you dropping it...if you wish to continue breathing." Doug's lips curled into a cruel smirk as Motor Ed got a very panicked look across his features and clutched the device in his hands with a death grip.

Across the Room Scott and Killigan were still trading blows until Killigan tossed one of his explosive golf balls at Scott. Scott jumped to the side as the ball exploded, a sharp shard of stone nailed Scott on the arm and left a deep gash. Scott looked down at the blood flowing down his arm and then at Killigan, his eyes flashed purple for but a second before he dashed back into the fray.

Killigan lunged at Scott but dodged to the left and cracked Killigan on the ass with his bokken. "Shit!" Scott cursed. "Now I'm going to have to wash this." He said with a scowl.

Let's see yeh dodge me short game laddie!" Killigan growled and started hitting a barrage of balls at Scott.

Scott twirled his wooden swords and began knocking away every explosive golf ball shot at him without missing. Scott then burst forward, having enough of playing with the mad golfer. He slashed his bokken's upwards, knocking the clubs from Killigan's hands before twirling around and nailing Duff with an elbow to the face.

"Nightie night skirt boy." Scott growled as he clocked Killigan in the back of the skull with a bokken, knocking the portly mad man out cold.

"Well since you won't drop it..." Doug trailed off as Scott came walking up; behind him was an unconscious Duff Killigan. "I guess I'll have to make you!" Doug spun on his heel and nailed Ed in the gut with an expertly performed roundhouse kick. Ed dropped the bomb and screamed like a little girl until he saw smoke pouring out of it. "Well imagine that...It was a smoke grenade." Doug said and then socked Ed in the side of the head, Motor Ed then joined Killigan in dreamland.

"Nice one bud." Scott commented as he walked up.

"Hurt much?" Doug asked indicating to the wound on Scott's arm.

"Stings a little but more annoying than anything." Scott stated. "Let's take out that truck and then go join Ron and Kim."

"Sure thing." Doug said. "I got just the toys to do the trick." He said and both got a sudden evil grin that crossed their features.

* * *

As Kim and Ron snuck into the dark room, Ron got a sudden bad feeling cross his senses. The room was pitch black save the small penlight Kim was using. He could feel the presence of Monkey Fist, Fukushima and Gill in the room along with an army of Fisk's little playmates.

Ron could feel his powers rise with every step they took, he knew this was a trap; KP knew it was and even his friends knew it was one. But he had no choice; there was no telling what Monkey Fist would do if he didn't show up. Ron sniffed a bit and noticed a terrible stench in the air...a smell like mildew and rotten pond scum. Ron's eyes flashed.

KP! Look out!" Ron shouted and shoved Kim out of the way just as a massive scaled fist impacted with Ron's body.

The lights flashed on and Kim screamed as a much larger and grotesque looking Gill stomped towards Ron, he was still in shock from the blow. At hearing the scream Gill wiped around and fired off a muck blast that caught Kim by surprise as she soon found herself glued to a support pillar and unable to help Ron.

Ron got to his feet and shook the cobwebs from his head as two smaller fists impacted with his gut. Monkey Fist and Fukushima had joined Gill. "Ron!" Kim screamed as tears started to form in her eyes.

Ron's head snapped up as Gill took another shot. Ron jumped up onto the mutants arm and rammed the heel of his foot into the beasts face; several razor sharp teeth flew from his maw as he fell back. Ron then dodged an attack from fist only to have a 2x4 broke over the back of his head. Ron stumbled but dropped down and did a sweep kick knocking Fukushima off his feet.

Gill back up again slashed at Ron with his claws, Ron yelped in pain as four long and deep cuts were ripped into his chest and then back, blood poured freely from the fresh open wounds. "Not so tough are you now Squeeb?" Gill asked in a growling tone as he belted Ron into the wall again.

Ron got back up to his feet and blocked another blow from Fist. "Indeed." Monkey Fist snarled. "It would seem that the Buffoon can't handle us all at once."

"We will have our revenge Outsider." Fukushima said arrogantly.

Ron growled and answered Fukushima with a fist to the face, breaking his nose with a loud crack. Gill charged up behind Ron and grabbed him by the throat. "Say goodnight Squeeb!" Gill roared as he thrust Ron into and through the brick wall next to him. Kim screamed and cried out Ron's name as her best friend was buried under the remains of the brick wall.

On the other side of the warehouse Doug and Scott had just finished placing small charges to destroy Motor Ed's new Doomvee. Doug looked up as they heard a crash from the other room; his eyes flashed crimson for a moment while Scott's flashed purple. "Ron's in trouble!" Scott said with a determined look on his face.

"Right" Doug said. "Let's blow this peice of shit up and get over there!" With that the two finished up and set off the charges as they ran out of the room dragging Killigan and Ed with them to a safe distance. The charges went off and the Doomvee was reduced to a pile of smoldering scrap.

* * *

"Now that Stoppable is out of the way I shall be the Ultimate Monkey Master!" Monkey Fist cried out in victory.

"And we will rule this pathetic world." Fukushima said with a grin as the evil trio walked over to a sobbing Kim Possible who was still trapped in Gill's muck.

_Thump Thump!_

It was happening again. Ron could feel his power flare through the pain that wracked his body. Where was KP? He couldn't see her. He could feel an immense pressure on his body and he could hear voices.

_Thump Thump!_

"I think we ought to have some fun with the little bitch before we get rid of her." Fukushima said as he traced Kim's jaw with his finger before slapping her hard.

_Thump Thump!_

"If we leave her in there long enough she will turn into a Mutant slave that only I can command! I say we leave the little whore!" Gill roared loudly

_Thump Thump!_

"I would have rather killed her in front of Stoppable to watch him suffer." Fist growled with venom in his voice.

"You bastards will not get away with this!" Kim growled through her tears."

_THUMP THUMP!_

Doug and Scott rushed into the room with an audible bang from the doors. They saw a shattered wall, a pile of bricks, Kim glued to a support pillar, two ninjas and the...creature from the black lagoon?

"Hey!" Scott shouted angrily, he couldn't see his new friend around anywhere and it worried him. "Let her go now! And where the hell is Ron!" He asked as he pulled out a magnum.

"Let our friends go right now before I shove grenades down your damn throats!" Doug snarled equally as pissed off as Scott.

_THUMP THUMP!_

Monkey Fist put his mutant hand tightly around Kim's neck as Gill put his sharp claws up to the side of her head, Fukushima just opted for on of his daggers.

"Make so much as one single move and I'll snap the bloody cheerleaders neck!" Fist growled.

_THUMP THUMP!_

As Doug and Scott argued with the villains and Kim let off a strangled scream of pain Ron's eyes shot open. No longer were the brown nor could you see his retina, his eyes were entirely immersed in a deep blue glow. Pure rage flowed through him as his full power roared to the surface.

All noise in the room stopped as a low guttural and feral growl came from the pile of bricks. A single brick fell from the top of the pile and then the whole pile began to tremble and shake.

**_"EEEERRRRRRAAAARRGGGGHHHHHH!"_** Roared the familiar voice of Ron Stoppable as he burst up from the pile that had him entombed, bricks and rubble flew in all directions as he did so. Blood was covering his body from the still fresh wounds that had somehow sealed up, his shirt and pants were torn badly and he was surrounded with a bright cobalt blue aura that had golden energy that crackled along it's edges. Several loud gasps sounded off as a long golden furred tail swished angrily behind him, the tip twitching ever so slightly like a cobra preparing to strike.

"You...Hurt...KP!" Ron growled in a feral tone. "NO ONE HURTS THE WOMAN I LOVE...**NO ONE!**"

Kim gasped as tears poured from her emerald eyes anew, a blue glow suddenly surrounded her body and Fist was forced to remove his hand as if it had been burned.

"Holy shit!" Scott cursed.

"Ron's going to tear those assholes apart!" Doug said in awe as he and Scott felt a strange stirring in their stomachs.

"GET HIM!" Fist bellowed and Gill shot off at Ron.

Gill thrust his huge fist at Ron who caught it with his hands; his feet skidded back a few feet. Ron's eye's flared with raw power as he twisted Gill's arm, the crunch of breaking bones was loud enough for all to hear. Ron's fist then struck the mutant in the gut sending him flying thirty feet in the opposite direction. Blue energy could be seen gathering and arcing around Ron's clenched fists.

"SQUEEB!" Gill roared in anger and pain as he got back up and charged Ron.

"Lotus Blade!" Ron barked and the mystical sword appeared in a flash of blue light in his hand. "Sushi anyone?" Ron growled as the blade began crackling with energy.

Ron's body blurred and in a flash of blue light he shot off at Gill. The Mutant howled in pain as his broken arm suddenly flew from his body, green blood spattering and spraying all over. Ron turned to face his enemy, a stoic look on his face as he put his hand out in front of him. An orb of blue and gold energy formed in his open palm.

"Free swim is over." Ron said coldly as he shot off a burst of pure energy at the mutant.

The ball of mystical energy impacted with Gill and sent him air born, but before he could hit the floor his mutated body burst into a massive ball of fire. Nothing hit the floor...only wisps of ash flitted about in the air as everyone stared in fear or awe of Ron who was now hovering a few feet from the ground.

"Is this a fight or a fish fry?" Doug asked Scott who just shrugged in response.

Fukushima freaked out and when no one was looking took off. There was no way in hell he was going to fight...whatever the hell Ron was. Monkey Fist backpedaled a few steps in absolute fear. Was this the power of a true master? If so then he was nothing compared to the power Ron held. Doug and Scott were just in awe of their new friend, they knew they should be freaked but something felt familiar...felt right about the power Ron had pouring from him. Neither of them saw the crimson and violet auras that faintly surrounded them.

Kim could hardly believe what was going on. First Ron confessed his love to her in front of his new friends and deadliest foes and then he utterly decimated his oldest arch foe like it was childs play. All the fear she should have felt in this sort of situation was melted away as Ron's confession swam around her mind. She loved him and now she knew for sure he felt the same way...she could feel it to her very soul.

Ron hovered up to the cowering Monkey Fist, a scowl on his face. "You tried to hurt KP...for that I should kill you." He spat with anger. "But I don't like to kill even when the bastards deserve it...so...I'll do something so much more worse than death to you. Montgomery Fisk! I hereby strip you of your power!" Ron snarled and raised his hand.

Gold and blue energy flooded out of Monkey Fist's body and into Ron's. While this was happening the blue glow around Kim became brighter and merged with Ron's aura. Twin Celtic trinity runes appeared on their necks, the soul bond has been forged and is now complete. Kim gasped as she felt Ron's mind merge with hers for a second as ageless knowledge flooded into her mind about his powers and the history behind them. Doug and Scott remained silent but their auras flared just as bright as if reacting to Ron's power, they could feel it begging for release.

Monkey Fist slumped to the ground unconscious as the last of his power drained into Ron. Now as was his destiny, Ron is now the one and only true Monkey Master. As Ron gently touched down to the floor, Kim with newfound strength broke out of her bonds and ran over to Ron and pulled him into a passionate kiss. All the anger and rage Ron had previously felt melted away with Kim's kiss. He circled his arms around her as their auras flared and joined once more before fading back into them.

"I love you too Ron!" Kim said with happy tears in her eyes as she broke the kiss.

Ron couldn't find the words to answer so he kissed her again with as much love as he could muster, the battle didn't matter anymore, they had won and he finally knew that Kim felt the same as he does. He was happy beyond belief...he could feel their souls bonded now, he had found his "Lotus Maiden".

As the couple continued to kiss Doug and Scott looked on with happy grins on their faces. Despite the momentary trouble today had turned out to be one of the most fun times of their lives. Doug pulled out his cell phone with a chuckle and called the cops to come and pick up the villains. It had been an interesting day indeed but neither Doug nor Scott would have it any other way.

* * *

Two hours later after the group had made their statements to the cops and Ron and Scott had seen medics about their wounds, Ron's had somehow healed themselves in rapid time while Scott's had already started. The medics were a bit shocked but being in Middleton...you saw strange things all the time. Ron was still sore from the beating he took but otherwise fine and happy as hell.

Kim was very happy too, especially after Ron explained what was going on. She had to admit that being suddenly soul bonded to Ron was a bit weird but very welcome at the same time, especially since she could now speak to him through telepathy, which was still a little un-nerving, and she can use some of his powers. This explained her sudden increase in physical strength and speed. All in all as weird as her life has been she learned to just take it in stride, besides it was a welcome change after all.

Now the friends were on their way to Bueno Nacho after stopping off at Ron's house so he could get cleaned up and re-dressed. Kim and Ron had discussed Doug and Scott and liked how they handled themselves. "So...Doug...Scott...how would you two like to join Team Possible?" Ron asked.

Both young men grinned. "Now that's a sweet idea!" Doug said happily.

"Yeah, we haven't had that much fun in a long time...besides we really like hanging around you two, I say we go for it." Scott replied.

"Well then." Kim said with a smile, holding Ron's hand as they walked. "Welcome to the team! I'll have Wade set you both up with some mission equipment."

Doug glance down and noticed Ron's tail swishing happily behind him. "Say...err...Ron-man, aren't you going to hide your tail?" He asked, it didn't bother him, Scott or Kim but some other people might freak about it.

Ron shook his head. "Nah...it's a part of who I really am and I don't want to hide it anymore. If people can't accept it then that's there problem...besides it gets a horrible cramp when I leave it wrapped around the inside of my boxers all day." Ron said and Kim let out a giggle.

"Well I think it's cute!" Kim chirped happily while snuggling into Ron's side, he blushed a bit but smiled non-the less.

Ron still had some important things that he needed to talk to Kim, Doug and Scott about but that could wait for a day or so for things to calm down a bit. He thought that his new friends handled what he told them quite well. Scott, like Kim just took it in stride while Doug freaked out but only a little bit before calming back down.

As the chuckling group of friends neared Bueno Nacho Josh Mankey came walking towards them with a happy smile and an attractive brunette with light blue eyes on his arm.

"Hey!" Kim exclaimed with a smile. "Looks like Josh has a new girlfriend!"

"Huh...haven't seen her around before, I wonder who she is?" Ron wondered out loud.

"That's my sister..." Doug muttered with a shocked look on his face.

Scott started a bit. "Kelly ! Kelly . . . dating Josh Mankey!" He asked with a bit of surprise while Kim and Ron just gawked at Doug, both having to pick their jaws up from the ground.

Doug still a bit shocked got a serious look on his face and walked towards Josh and his sister. "I didn't know Doug has a sister." Ron said.

"He never mentioned her, she's...how should I put this. Kind of headstrong." Scott replied.

"Dosen't take orders that well, huh ?" Kim stated.

"Not so much that, as she doesn't listen too well, she's blown up Doug's workshop more than once, going down, and playing with everything in sight. She can be a real handful that one." Scott said with a smile. "Those two are the closest thing I've got to real family." He added softly.

"So, she's pretty much high spirited." Ron chuckled. "Like someone else I know." He added innocently.

"Hey!" Kim shouts with a smile and slaps Ron on the arm.

"Sorry KP...couldn't resist." Ron chuckled.

"And stubborn as a bull ox to boot." Scott laughed.

Kelly stomps over to Scott grumbling about over-protective big brothers. "Now Kel, you know he's just worried about you." Scott said in a brotherly tone. "By the way this is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable our new friends." He added.

"Nice to meet you!" Kelly said with a smile. She then turned to Scott. "I know...but I wish he wouldn't be so protective, he did say I could date when I turned 17." She said huffily.

"What about your parents? Don't they have a say in it?" Kim asked.

Kelly's face got a sad look. "Mom and Dad were killed in the line of duty about five or so years ago. Doug and Scott have been taking care of me ever since...Doug is the only blood relations I have left." She said sadly.

Kim gasped. "I'm so sorry." She said.

Scott gave a nod. "I only knew them a little over a year and they were like a mother and father to me. We miss them very much. That's also why Doug is so protective...she is all he has left." Scott said with pain showing in his eyes once again.

"I forgive him though, he's the best brother there is...besides Scottie here." She giggled and hugged Scott who flushed crimson.

Doug and Josh were standing off to the side having a talk of their own. "Now Josh...I want to know...are you dating Kelly?" He asked with a stern look.

Josh gulped but nodded. "Yes..she's the best thing to happen to me in a very long time."

"I see." Doug said as his voice softened a bit. "Do you love her?"

"More than life itself." Josh answered honestly.

"I guess my little sister is finally growing up, just take good care of her, Josh, that's all I ask." Doug said with a small smile.

"I'll do my best, bud, I promise." Josh said shaking Doug's hand before they joined the group again.

"Well, Kel...he's all clear." Doug smiled and hugged his sister. "Try not to drive the poor guy nuts now will ya, not to many guys out there that I approve of that you do too." Doug laughed. Soon everyone was laughing and the group went into Bueno Nacho for a well-deserved meal.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	6. Nightmares, Coffee and Swim suits?

**_Kim Possible_**

**_R - Factor_**

Chapter 6 : Nightmares, Coffee and Swim Suits?

_Darkness...that's all that Scott could see before him. A flash of light and the screams of his parents as the assassin took their lives. The glint of a bloody blade glistened in the pale light. Scott picked up the discarded sword next to him and charged the killer with rage and pain filling his heart. A slash! A cry of pain and a spattering of blood as Scott felt his face being sliced into. He rammed the blade forward and the Killer fell, his own sword piercing his heart as a little child mourned the loss of his parents._

_FLASH_

_"You fucking miserable excuse of a child!" A man bellowed. "CRACK" A 2x4 was broken over Scott's head as pain seared through him._

_FLASH_

_"Worthless little bastard!" The man growled. "I told you to shovel the snow into the bushes! Not away from it!" He roared and grabbed the shovel and proceeded to beat Scott._

_FLASH_

_"Why couldn't you have just fucking died with your parents you worthless little sack of excrement!" A woman screamed shrilly. "All you have done is made our lives miserable since!"_

_FLASH_

_"CRACK, SNAP, CRACK!" Scott cried out in pain as a leather hoarse whip repeatedly attacked the bare flesh on his back. "This will teach you to be insolent! You will respect me! "CRACK!" You are worthless! "SNAP!" You will do what I say! "CRACK" _

_"NOOO!" Scott cried out._

"NOOOOO!" Scott yelled as he woke from his usual nightmare, sweat was pouring off his scared, muscular, shirtless form.

"Shit." Scott muttered under his breath. "When will it end dammit?" He wondered while sitting up on the side of his bed. He grabbed his pack of Marlboros and put one in his lips and lit it.

He got up and began walking towards his outside balcony, as he passed two swords on the way to the doors he glanced at them. They had been a gift from Ron, a gift that unlocked the powers that were sleeping with him. Doug too had gotten some weapons that unlocked his powers but unlike Scott, Doug freaked a bit when he learned he had mystical powers two weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Ron had come to Doug's and Scott's home for a visit saying he had something important to talk to them about, their home was a large mansion in a wooded area five miles from where Ron lived; it was on over 100 acres of mostly wooded land and allowed for complete privacy._

_Ron walked into the house with two beautifully crafted wooded cases; one had a Dragon carved in the side of it while the other had a Wolf, Panther and Hawk carved on it. Ron sat the cases down and looked at his friends with a serious look on his features. _

_"Alright guys...I assume that you both felt something strange the other day during the mission right?" Ron asked and both young men nodded, curious as to where this was going._

_"Ok then...I learned of an ancient prophecy when I was training in Japan...I'll tell it to you." Ron stated. "When tragedy befalls the true Monkey Master he shall seek guidance from his teacher. Upon mastering his power he shall be informed of the "Lotus Maidens" and the "Lotus Warriors" so that he might find then to protect this world from an evil darkness beyond all others. He will be given the "Keys" to unlock his "Soul Brothers" powers and strive to seek them out. But the "Brothers" shall find their way to him by fate. In the heat of battle the "Soul bond" will be forged and the "Brothers" discovered. Three warriors with pain in their hearts will bond with three maidens to complete the circle. There power shall light out darkest hour. Behold the three lost powers of Light." Ron recited._

_"And you think that we are the ones mentioned in this prophecy?" Scott asked._

_"I know you both are." Ron answered. "I can feel your powers sleeping in you both. Scott...you have the power of the Elemental Dragon and Doug's is known as the Primal Power. I don't know too much about the powers but I know the knowledge of them will be unlocked with the powers once you receive the "Keys". Ron said._

_"What are the Keys?" Doug asked._

_"These." Ron said simply and handed them each a case. Scott got the one with the Dragon while Doug got the one with the animals. Doug looked at Scott who shrugged and opened his case up to reveal twin black bladed katanas with deep purple colored handles. Doug opened his to see two Sai daggers and two nunchukus both had red cord wrapped around their handles. _

_As both young men grabbed their weapons their bodies were covered with colored auras that matched the weapons handles. Ron's own aura came into full view as this happened and fused with theirs. Knowledge about their powers poured into Doug's and Scott's minds as their eyes took a slightly glazed look about them for a moment. A Monkey rune appeared on Ron's left arm, A Dragon rune on Scott's and a Paw print rune on Doug's. Then the auras faded into their masters and the link was forged._

_"HOLY SHIT!" Doug exclaimed and fell out of his seat, the lamp next to him exploded as his psionics spiked. "Damn this is going to take some getting used too." He said wide-eyed. He was gifted with Psionics, Predatory beast shifting and shadow jumping._

_"Interesting." Scott muttered. Scott's gifts were complete control of the Elements Fire, Water/Ice, Plant, Earth, Lightning and Wind as well as some light Psionics._

_After Doug calmed down Ron explained the powers he knew of and promised to train them. Knowledge of the powers was one thing...knowing how to use them was another. Doug and Scott were both looking forward to learning more about how to use their powers, especially Doug who could travel through shadows...oh the pranks he could play._

_**End Flashback**_

Scott sighed as he felt the presence of Doug and his sister behind him. "Another nightmare dude?" Doug asked.

Scott took another pull off his cigarette. "Yeah...I just wish they would end, how long am I going to have to live with this pain?" He asked not looking at them. "So how was the date?" He asked changing the subject.

Kelly sighed and Doug flushed and chewed a bit harder on his ever-present matchstick. "It was good...how was yours with Tara?" He asked.

"I went great...she's a very lovely young lady." Scott replied.

"_Sigh..._Then why haven't you asked her to be your girlfriend yet? You've been on six dates with her this week alone." Doug said tiredly.

"You know my reasons." Scott said softly.

**_"SMACK!" _**Kelly smacked Scott hard on the face with tears in her eyes. "That is enough!" She shouted. "Stop torturing yourself over the past, it's hurting you both! She's crazy about you dammit, are you afraid?" She asked sternly.

Scott didn't flinch but looked down at his feet. "You don't understand Kel. Yes I'm afraid...I'll admit it. I'm afraid to give my heart to a wonderful girl and then have her taken away from me like my parents were. Dammit!" He cursed. "You and Doug are all I have in this world and I constantly worry about you both! I don't want to lose anyone else." He finished in nearly a whisper.

"Scott...bro...you got to take chances. We both have a darkness in our past but now thanks to Ron we might be able to shed some light on that darkness." Doug stated and then crossed his arms with a smirk. "I know you care for her. So you "Will" date her or I'll shove a grenade up your ass." He chuckled.

Scott smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "Alright you two...I know when I'm beat. I'll make it official tomorrow...now let's get some sleep." Scott said before letting out a yawn.

* * *

Scott let out a yawn as he went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, thinking Kelly had made it. He took a long pull on the cup before his eyes bulged out. He spat the abnormally strong drink into the sink, his face scowled in disgust. 

"DOUG!" He shouted. "What's with the Mud Water?" He asked.

Doug stumbled out of the corner shadow and chuckled. "Damn I gotta get used to this." He laughed picking himself up. "Sorry bud, but I wanted something to wake me up."

Scott arched an eyebrow. "Wake you up!" He asked incredulously. "That shit could wake the dead from their graves. Oh well...guess it's juice this morning." He muttered going to the fridge.

Ron then knocked on the door and walked in looking a bit knackered. Doug sniggered. "Kim keep you up late again?" He joked. Ron then turned such a bright shade of crimson both his friends thought he'd pass out from lack of blood flow. "Well I'll be damned." Doug laughed. "I meant it as a joke...guess it happened."

Doug was laughing heartily while Scott drank his juice with a bemused expression. Ron cleared his throat. "You mind if I have something to drink, Doug?" He asked eyeing the pot of Doug's special 5-alarm coffee.

"Sure thing bud, help yourself." Doug answered not really paying attention.

Ron quickly grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He was half way through chugging it when Doug chimed in. "Stay away from the..." He trailed off, as both he and Scott looked at Ron finish his large cup of coffee. "The coffee..." Doug finished lamely as Scott slapped his forehead. "Oh-no." They said in unison.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ron said shaking his head. "Just how strong is this stuff!"

"Strong enough to burn the hairs off your tail, Ron-man" Doug said with mirth in his tone.

"Burn the hair off and leave them in a permanently curled position." Scott added with a smirk.

"Shit." Ron cursed. "Well I got about an hour or so before KP and the girls get here, maybe I can meditate it out of my system. I'll be in the yard, come out when your ready to start training." Ron said and zoomed out the door leaving Doug and Scott laughing.

A little bit later Doug, Kelly and Scott walked out into the yard to see how Ron was faring; they had forgotten that Kelly didn't know about his tail yet. They saw Ron sitting lotus style on the ground trying his best not to let the caffeine rush get to him, his tail was swishing back and forth rapidly.

Kelly walked up next to him still not noticing his tail; she felt something brush up against her foot. She glanced down and saw Ron's tail but at the moment she thought it was a snake.

"EEK! SNAKE!" She screamed. _"CRUNCH!"_ She thrust the heel of her foot down on Ron's tail.

"YYYYEEEEOOOOOWWWWCCCHHHH!" Ron yelped loudly and shot up into the air. Unfortunately he was sitting under an oak tree..._"CRACK!"_ Doug and Scott winced as Ron clunked his head harshly on a branch and dropped back to the ground with a mixed dazed and pained look on his features. "That was my tail! Not a snake!" Ron shouted wincing in pain.

Doug and Scott were barely containing their laughter at this point. "Sorry Ron." Kelly apologized, her lips quivering with mirth. "It could have been worse you know." She said.

"Yeah." Kim's voice came from behind as she walked up. "You could have stepped on his "other" snake. Now that would have been a crying shame." Kim giggled Kelly gawked, Doug and Scott lost it and were leaning on each other so as not to fall on the ground as the howled with laughter and Ron just grumbled and nursed his tail.

"Ew! Sick and Wrong Kim!" She said with a shocked look.

Ron then gets up and starts walking around in a fast pace while rubbing the knot on the top of his head. Kim notices this. "Hey Ron...what's got you so worked up?" She asked curiously as a couple of snorts came from Scott and Doug.

"What ever you do KP...NEVER EVER...drink any of Doug's 5 alarm coffee." Ron groaned and ranted while pacing.

Kim quirks an eyebrow and looks at Doug who is still laughing. "And just how strong is your coffee Doug?" She asked with her hands on her hips, just what she needed a wired and hyper Ron Stoppable.

Doug stopped laughing and got a sheepish smile. "Strong enough to wire anyone up for a day easily." He chuckled weakly.

"Well no more coffee for you Ron." She said, a sudden glint crossed her eyes as a devilish smile crossed her lips, the look passed as soon as it happened though so no one caught it.

"I need to get some of this energy out of my system." Ron said in a fast pace. "I'm going for a run." With that Ron took off like a shot leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"I've never seen someone move so fast in my life." Kelly said in awe.

Well...at least he doesn't move that fast in "other" activities." Kim said with a knowing smile, ignoring the slack jaws around her.

* * *

Two hours later Ron was still wired but had managed to calm down a bit after zapping Scott accidentally with chi energy. Doug thought the whole thing was rather funny until one of Ron's stray bolts caught him in the keaster. After a small but playful exchange of chi, psionic and elemental blasts the three settled down and started off with meditations to clear their minds. 

The girls were getting lunch ready for the boys, but first they had all planned on a swim in Doug's large indoor pool. They had plans for their respective men except for Kelly who just planned on watching the fun. It wasn't everyday you got to see guys like Ron, Doug and Scott act like lovesick idiots.

Scott could proudly admit that once he figured out his powers with some of Ron's tutoring they became a second nature to him like sword fighting. To his delight he discovered that he and Ron were equally matched in skills with the sword. He could do various things with his elemental powers that he was still fine-tuning; one of his favorites was using them to teleport or breath under water. His swords the "Dragon Soul" and "Dragon Edge" were still a bit difficult to work with but he would master them within the next month. The only things he had difficulty with were his super enhanced physical abilities and healing, they took quite a bit of getting used too.

Doug Though not progressing as fast as Scott was doing pretty good. He discovered that Beast shifting was extremely simple; all he had to do was picture the creature he wished to be in his mind and let the transformation take place. Though he was surprised to discover he could shift into extinct predators as well as living ones, turning into a Velociraptor was an experience he won't soon forget. The shadow jumping, psionics and enhanced abilities on the other hand were more difficult for him to grasp and required a lot of concentration for him to control. Though that didn't stop him from shadow jumping or teleporting all over the place and scaring the shit out of his friends, little did he know that one day his little power would land him in an interesting situation.

Ron was pleased with his friend's progress, soon they would be on his level of control and then no villain could stand against them. He could already see a soul bond forming between Doug and Monique and Scott wouldn't be too far behind with Tara. He was ecstatic with his bond with Kim and the fact that she could use some of his powers; although they were in now way as strong as his they were still potent.

Ron turned the Lotus Blade into a Bo-Staff and began going through his usual practice while Scott performed kata with his bokkens and Doug trained his telekinesis. Doug was just starting to get the hang of levitating a 50-ilb cinder block when something caught his attention that made him lose all focus. The block hovered off a bit and landed on Ron's foot.

"OUCH!" Ron yelped. "Hey Doug, hold the concentration bud! My feet can't take the abuse!" He shouted over to his friend as he restarted his practice.

"Take a look over there, bud and you'll see why I'm not focusing right." Doug said with a stupid grin and a bright flush.

Ron, still practicing glances over to see Kim, Tara and Monique in the skimpiest bikinis he had ever seen in his life. He flushed bright crimson and forgot what he was doing and nails himself in-between the legs with his Bo-Staff. "Oh Sonava!" Ron squeaked as his eyes crossed and he fell to his knees.

"What the hell?" Scott asked with a confused look and looked over to see what Doug and Ron saw. Like clockwork he lost all focus and the blunt end of his bokken found it's way to his forehead with a loud clunk. Scott fell over dazed but with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Anybody catch the license plate of that truck?" He asked stupidly.

Ron recovered from his injury quickly and stood back up, to his embarrassment he noticed he wasn't the only thing standing to attention. Doug now laughing hard was trying to help a chuckling Scott up from the ground as Kim, Tara and Monique sauntered over to them.

Kim noticed Ron's blush and glanced down, a crafty smile crossed her lips. "So Ron is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She asked in a slightly seductive tone.

Ron gulped a bit and tried to hide himself. "Well...is that a crime." He blurted out.

Without missing a beat Kim smirked. "I don't know, but I'd call that "Hard Evidence." She giggled.

Two very loud guffaws came from behind Ron as Scott and Doug both fell to the ground with tears of mirth streaming out of their eyes. Tara and Monique sauntered over to Scott and Doug and noticed they suddenly had similar afflictions like Ron does.

A smirk crossed Tara's lips. "Well at least we know our boys can "Rise" to the occasion." She giggled.

Both girls bent over giving Doug and Scott and even better view. Scott got so worked up that he let off several small lightning bolts, one of which caught Doug in the ass, causing him to jump...and get a face full of Monique. Both turned beetroot, Tara laughed and Scott made his escape before Doug could retaliate. He got two steps before he felt a tug on his long main of hair.

"Oh no you don't pretty boy." Tara chirped. "We're going swimming!" She said excitedly.

Scott felt a sudden shiver. _"Oh shit!"_ He turned around to see a gleam in his best friends eyes...not good. So Scott let himself get dragged reluctantly away by Tara while the others followed.

* * *

As soon as they got to the pool Doug pealed off his T-shirt, a huge and long jagged scar ran along his chest. Kim and Ron were about to ask about it but Doug beat them to it. "Please don't ask, It's something I'd rather just forget." He said simply and they nodded as Kelly walked up to the group with Josh. 

Scott then in turn took off his muscle shirt, Kim and Ron gasped at the sight. His muscular body was littered with scars of various shapes and sizes, on his back were scars from what looked like severe whip lashings.

Kelly looked at her adopted brother with sad eyes. "I told you his past was not a pretty one, and he has those and constant nightmares as a reminder." She said softly

"Don't ask him either, he's trying to forget, please don't allow him to live it again." Doug said with a sad look on his face and walked inside to grab some towels.

Scott walked over to them. "Look guys...I know your curious about Doug's past, Doug is even a mystery to me at times, just to raise the subject again...it haunts him enough as it is." Scott stated with a look of pain and understanding in his eyes.

"Alright Scott, we'll leave it." Kim said, though she was still curious.

Doug walked back into the room as Ron removed his tank top. He glanced over to his sister and noticed that Josh was next to her in a Speedo no less. He smirked and walked up behind him, with a firm shove of his foot Josh went into the pool.

"Time to get wet Josh!" Doug laughed.

His laughter turned into a yelp as he suddenly found himself being pushed into the pool as well. "Your one to talk big brother, now look at who's all wet." Kelly said with a smirk similar to her brothers.

Ron chuckled and looked over to see Scott in a major lip lock with Tara, he wasn't sure when it happened but was happy it did. Kim snuck up behind him to push him in but Ron spun around, gathered her up in his arms and flung them both into the water. And that's how it went with the pool. The eight friends forgot their troubles for a while and just had some well deserved fun. All that could be heard was laughter, squeals and a whole lot of splashing.

* * *

As evening began to fall on the city of Middleton, four happy couples made their way to Bueno Nacho for some dinner and to meet up with a couple of other friends. Despite some of the rather humorous situations that had taken place during the day and then the revelations at the pool, everyone was pretty happy. Scott had finally relented and made things official with Tara, who now beamed with happiness. Doug and Josh were getting along great, which thrilled Kelly and Monique to no end. And Kim was happily snuggled up to Ron's side as the walked. 

"Yo! What's up Ron-man...Kim?" Brick called from an outside seat next to Hope, his new girlfriend.

"Yeah! Get over here you guys!" Felix said happily, he wasn't dating anyone at the moment but Ron's ex...Zita Flores had been taking an intrest in him.

"What's up guys?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Eh...Same shit, different day." Felix chuckled.

Doug let out a snort along with Scott. "Speaking of shit." He said pointing to Bonnie's approaching form.

Kim smirked; it was time for some payback! "Well if it isn't "Ventilation Nation", I do hope you didn't Grande size that last bean burrito." Kim said barely keeping a straight face.

Ron barked a laugh. "Role that beautiful bean footage!" He blurted.

The reactions were instant. Bonnie scowled and let out a slew of curses. Kim, Ron, Josh, Tara, Brick, Felix, Hope, Scott and Monique were all grasping their sides in laughter. Doug had started out laughing but in Bonnie's anger she somehow projected her mind out and Doug's telepathy picked it up. A shiver ran through his form and a disturbed look crossed his features.

A few minutes after Bonnie stormed off the group calmed down. "What's wrong Doug?" Scott asked still chuckling.

Doug shivered again as if he had been doused in ice water. "I just accidentally mind linked with Bonnie." He said. "God the things going on in that twisted little mind of hers...and those fetishes...Wrong Sick." He finished looking a bit ill.

Ron perked with intrest. "Really? What was she thinking about?"

"RON!" Kim shouted _"CLUNK!" _And proceeded to bonk him on the noggin for dirty thoughts.

"OW!...I was just curious KP!" Ron whined while rubbing the back of his skull.

"Are you sure you want to know Ron-man?" Doug asked warily.

"Not really." Ron said deadpanned. "I don't feel like getting freaked out before I eat."

"Lucky you." Doug grumbled and shivered once more. "I'll be lucky to ever forget...whatever the hell that was. Just fucking freaky."

"Well you never dated the psycho." Brick said as matter of factly as Josh nodded.

"Yeah, count yourself lucky...I'm still scared from that experience." Josh replied.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Jezze...I know she's a bitch and all but she can't be that much of a freak." He commented, earning him incredulous looks from Josh, Doug and Brick. Scott cocked an eyebrow. "Something tells me I REALLY don't wanna know." He finished.

"Do the terms Sadist and Masochist mean anything to you?" Brick said with a disgusted look, the others took a similar look.

Except for Scott. A disturbed look crossed his face before he went silent and his face went stoic, all emotion drained away as painful memories flooded his mind. "Let's just go get something to eat." He said with an emotionless voice and walked off with a confused Tara in tow.

Kelly and Doug got pained looks on their faces. They knew all to well Scott's dark secrets of his past. A past filled with abuse, pain and torture. The others could tell that something was not right but left it as is. Why ruin a great day by drudging up bad memories? So with that Ron and the others followed Scott and made their orders. By the time they were back out eating their dinner Scott was laughing again and had a smile on his usually stoic face as he held Tara's hand. It was the prefect end to a humorous day.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible 

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	7. Past Memories

**_Kim Possible_**

**_R - Factor_**

_**"Crazy Train"**_

_**By : Ozzy Osbourne**_

Crazy, but that's how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe it's not to late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate

Mental wounds not healing  
Life's a bitter shame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I've listened to preachers  
I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts  
Who make their own rules  
One person conditioned to rule and control  
The media sells it and you have the role

Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I know that things are going wrong for me  
You gotta listen to my words  
Yeh-h

Heirs of a cold war  
That's what we've become  
Inheriting troubles i'm mentally numb  
Crazy, i just cannot bear  
I'm living with something that just isn't fair

Mental wounds not healing  
Who and what's to blame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

Chapter 7 : Past Memories

A couple of days had passed since Ron's humorous incident with Doug's 5-Alarm coffee. Since that time Doug had been shadow porting all over trying to scare people. So far he had gotten Kelly, Josh, Kim and Tara. Ron could sense him so it was pointless and Scott was hard to surprise and impossible to scare. So far he had yet to prank his girlfriend.

"What's the grin for bud?" Scott asked curiously.

"Because I just thought of a great way to prank Monique!" Doug answered with a chuckle.

Scott shook his head and left for the bathroom to take a shower while Doug got a sudden idea to pay a quick visit to Monique via shadow jumping.

Doug smiled and strode over to a shadow and vanished into it. Maybe he could even play a prank on his girlfriend if he was lucky...luck was not on his side at the moment. As Doug steps out of the shadow he bonks his head on one of Monique's hanging lights. Then to his surprise and all to obvious delight he finds her standing in her room...in nothing but a towel.

_"Wow...all those curves and the towel...! A Towel! Oh shit...oh crap...oh boy..."_ Doug thought rubbing his head as his mind froze up.

"Well what do I owe the honor of having a handsome young man like you in my room?" Monique asked with a flirty smirk, she was going to have some fun with this.

Doug's eyebrow twitched as he gulped, he turned around as she flipped on the light and smacked into the wall and fell over on his but the light had canceled out his means of escape "_Oh shit!" _He thought with a slight panic. "Ohhh...Remind me never to do that when there is no shadow around...damn that smarts." He said a bit nervously.

"Looks like you hurt yourself, come here and let Auntie Monique make it all better." She said with a melting look in her eyes and a seductive smile.

Doug gulped loudly and was about to walk towards her when she did something that stopped all brain function...she dropped her towel. Doug swallowed the matchstick he was always chewing on as his eye's nearly bugged out of his head, his face turned a deep shade of beetroot and most logical form of thought ceased. His wide eyes traveled from her pretty face to her silky shoulders then to her full soft breasts and then..."No...panties!" Doug squeaked as he began imitating a tomato.

Monique giggled as she watched her boyfriends reaction, she was ready for this...they had been dating for a little over two weeks now and she was deeply in love him. She sauntered over to him, her assets bouncing slightly with her steps, Doug's eyes remained glued weather he liked it or not. She pulled him into a mind-numbing kiss that caused lamps to flicker as Doug's psionics responded. "I think we have about an hour before we are all supposed to be at your house." She whispered huskily in his ear, the lamp next to Doug popped loudly as she did so.

"A...Are you s..sure?" Doug asked a bit nervously.

Her answer was to pull him into a mind numbing, moral melting kiss. "I'm sure...I love you." She whispered huskily in his ear.

A tender but happy smile crossed Doug's lips. "I love you too." Doug said as she began removing his shirt. She traced the large scar on his chest and kissed it to show she loved everything about him. After Doug was striped they lay down together and made love for the first but definitely not the last time. A crimson glow surrounded them both as they consummated their love.

* * *

Two hours later Doug walked into his home with a grin that threatened to split his face. Monique followed close behind with a very satisfied smile gracing her lips. Each now had a crimson Celtic trinity rune on their necks, yet another soul bond had been forged.

In the kitchen Tara, Kim and Kelly were talking quietly and giggling, Tara and Kim both drinking cups of coffee...Doug's left over coffee. Doug stifled a chuckle and noticed neither Ron nor Scott could be seen. He was about to ask where his buds were when two engine roars and dual whoops of joy sounded off.

First Scott roared by in his Dodge Viper RT/10, jet black with emerald green racing stripes. Ron soon followed in his 65 Dodge Charger; it was deep cobalt blue with green and purple flames painted on it. Kim's Hummer had been parked in the drive so Doug guessed she drove over on her own. The engines soon shut off and Scott appeared in the kitchen with a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning. He was wearing an uncharacteristic grin on his face.

"Damn Kim!" He said happily. "Ron is one hell of a driver! No one has given me a run for my money like that in a long time." He said excitedly.

As soon as he finished there was a flash of blue light and Ron appeared with a pleased look on his face. "Fun drive bud." He said patting Scott's shoulder.

Doug still sporting his grin made Scott cock an eyebrow. "What's got you so happy?" He asked grabbing a soda. "You'd think ya got a little." He chuckled. Doug and Monique went beetroot but the grins never left their faces. Scott choked on his cola and stumbled. "You mean you two really...well I'll be a sonuva." Scott said regaining his usual stoic composure.

Kim then sauntered up to Ron who then noticed just what she was drinking. The words _Oh Shit_ ran swiftly through his mind as Kim gave him a smoldering look laced with caffeine induced hyperness. "So Ron you got some time to spare?" She asked in a fast pace.

"Doug! Dude why did you let her drink that damned mud water of yours?" Ron said already beginning to sweat bullets.

"Sorry bud but I wasn't here when she did it." He said barely restraining a chuckle. It turned to a full laugh as a hyper caffeine buzzed Kim Possible with only one mission on mind dragged a nervous Ron Stoppable off to his fate.

For the next two hours various noises and Kim's rather loud moans were heard from the upstairs guest room that Doug had given Ron to use for visits and such. Scott and Doug were laughing so hard they could barely stand as a very disheveled and spent Ron practically crawled into the kitchen. Kim followed with a radiant smile and a glint in her eyes.

"Rest up well Ronnie, round 2 starts as soon as you're rested." She said with an impish grin.

"Have mercy woman!" Ron groaned, tempted to ask for an ice pack to ease a certain discomfort. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I thought we were supposed to get some training in." Scott said with barely controlled mirth.

"Oh we will." Kim answered with another gleam in her eyes.

"When the hell did the Kama Sutra become a martial art?" Ron blurted and flushed crimson.

"_Snort_...Since you and her." Doug said jabbing his finger at Kim. "Started dating." Doug let out another snort and then burst into full out laughter.

Scott got a good chuckle out of the antics of his friends and lit up a cigarette as he watched them make idiots of themselves. "Oh don't worry Ron." Tara said in a tone that made Scott's temperature rise in a most pleasant manner. "Scottie and I have some "Sword" training of our own to do." She said with a giggle and lustful gaze.

Scott gulped loudly as his cigarette went poof in a burst of flame. Kim let out a loud laugh along with the others and grabbed hold of Ron once more and began dragging him away. "Mommy!" He squeaked in a high-pitched voice and tried to make an escape.

Kim grabbed his tail leaving him running in place, which in turn caused Doug and Scott to drop to the floor in laughter. "Oh no Ronnie...I'm not through with you yet." She said happily. The group of friends then listened to the humorous conversation as the teen duo went up stairs.

_Bang! _"Have mercy KP please!"_ Thud!_ "Yipe! No Touchy!" _Clunk!_ Oh no you don't Ronnie!"_ Giggle...Thunk!_ "HELP! She's mad I say MAD!" _Bang! Thunk! _"Only about you Ronnie!" _Thud! Boom! Crash! GIGGLE! Thunk! "_Oh SONUVA!" _Slam! Click!_ With that the door closed and the rest was muffled.

Scott and Doug were in tears from laughing so hard at this point and leaning on each other so they didn't end up back on the floor again. Scott's laughter cut out quickly as Tara snaked her arms around him from behind. "Time for "Sword" practice lover boy!" She giggled. Scott froze up as she put a mind shattering lip locker on him, he was dragged away with ease sputtering incoherently.

Doug's laughter too was brought to a halt as Monique did the same to him. "Don't think that I'm done with you yet baby boy." She said in a sultry tone.

"Again!" Doug squeaked as Monique dragged him off to his room.

Kelly sat there in silence for a moment, she snorted and then burst out laughing. She hadn't seen neither Doug nor Scott this happy in over five years. It did her heart good to see them get the love that they both deserved. She thanked whatever gods there were out there for they're meeting with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, it had indeed helped them come out of their shells a bit more than they used to. She giggled again as Scott let out a yipe and Tara a giggle. She wasn't ready for such things yet but hearing her brothers and their friends was great entertainment.

* * *

The next day the girls decided they wanted to go shopping at Middleton mall with their boyfriends...weather they liked it or not. A few simple puppy dog pouts and all four young men caved in. Kim was surprised how quick Kelly, Tara and Monique picked up on it and how Doug and Scott caved just like Ron. Though she had a feeling Scott could have brushed the pout off easily, she figured he didn't because he too now sported a royal purple Celtic trinity rune on his neck along with Tara. She could tell that Tara and Monique were thrilled beyond belief that they had soul bonded with their boyfriends...it was a rare thing indeed.

So far the only people that knew the sitch between all of them were Kim's parents, Ron's Parents, Josh, Kelly, Wade, Felix and Brick. Surprisingly everyone approved, even the parents. Kim was shocked that her father was so accepting, her mother on the other hand practically bounced off the walls with excitement. All in all everyone was happy for the most part. Scott still had his brooding moments and Ron occasionally went as stoic as Scott but they all took it in stride.

The group had just reached the center of the massive mall; the girls were debating on going to either Club banana first or one of the other expensive stores. **_"BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" _**A loud explosion roared through the mall echoed by the various screams of the patrons. Kelly, Monique, Tara and Josh were immediately ushered behind as Kim, Ron, Doug and Scott went into instant mission mode.

Two men then appeared out of the smoke. One was a large bald African-American, easily seven foot tall and a mountain of muscle. He was dressed in a black covert ops mission suit and had brass knuckles in each hand. The other man was deathly pale...at least the body parts that were visible under all the cybernetics that littered his massive form. The man had very little pale flesh showing, it almost appeared as if he was all robot.

The cyborg then began firing off his arm cannons at people, luckily he hadn't hit anyone but Team Possible wasn't about to sit and watch the freak try.

"Hey You!" Doug bellowed.

"A little late for Halloween isn't ya animated trash can?" Scott asked, silently cursing to himself for leaving his magnums at home.

The cyborg looked over at Doug with his camera-like optics, his partner just sat back and watched with crossed arms. "What the fuck do you little freaks want!" He snarled in a deep mechanical tone.

Doug arched an eyebrow. "Look who's talking Tin Ass." He chuckled.

"Go fuck yourself Blondie." The Borg growled.

Doug's eyes flashed crimson as he pulled back his ponytail. "Alright then...let's get Freaky." Doug said.

"Dude I think you watched too much Andrea Lynne." Ron chuckled.

"Nah." Doug said waving his hand. "My stunts are real." Doug charged and leapt into the air, in mid air his body shifted and he landed in the form of a Smiladon...Saber Tooth Tiger. "How's this for freaky?" Asked Doug's now growling voice.

Doug in his beast form tackled the Borg and sank his large fangs into its armor. The cyborg growled, grabbed the large cat by the throat and flung him into the wall causing Doug to shift back into human form.

Scott gulped slightly as Doug got back to his feet, his eyes entirely immersed in a crimson glow, Doug then removed his side packs and dropped them to the floor.

"Alright Metal Head...you just bought yourself the whole can of WHOOP ASS!" Doug roared as his body shifted once again, but this time into a Velociraptor.

The cyborg fired off a couple of shots, which the enraged crimson-eyed dinosaur dodged with ease. "Well if there's anything left we could always recycle." Scott mused.

"What do you mean dude?" Ron asked curiously.

"Simple." Scott replied. "Don't get around Doug when the belt packs come off...he'll attack anything that moves."

"Sucks to be bolt brains." Ron chuckled.

"Dummer than a box of rocks, that's what I'd call him." Scott said and Kim chuckled at her boyfriend and friend's antics in a dangerous situation, the others weren't so entertained.

The cyborg came rushing towards the group followed by Doug who was snapping his jaws at him. The Borg jumped the group and belted Kim in the head harshly before Ron could act. As she fell back Doug caught her with his tail and Ron took her before Doug charged back off after the cyborg. He wanted to tear tin grin apart himself but he needed to stay here and make sure KP and the others were safe, just this once he's let Doug do his work for him.

"You ok KP?" Ron asked with concern.

"Nothing a good pain reliever won't help." She grumbled and stood back up.

"RON! KIM! LOOK OUT!" Scott shouted and jumped in front of a massive ball of black energy. The blast impacted with Scott and sent him flying 50 feet easily. "SCOTT!" Tara screamed but was too afraid to move.

The massive dark skinned man walked up to them with a murderous grin on his features. "So this is the great Team Possible." He spat in a deep monotone voice. "And Otto was hoping for a challenge."

Ron bum rushed the massive man but was belted away like a rag doll for his effort; he crashed loudly into a vendors cart. "RON!" Kim cried out and tried to go to him. "I don't think so bitch!" Otto spat as he grasped Kim's head in his massive hand and flung her harshly into Tara. Both girls cried out in pain as their bodies collided savagely.

Ron and Scott's eyes shot open, glowing blue and purple respectively. "Big FUCKING MISTAKE ASSHOLE!" Ron and Scott roared in unison as their auras burst to life.

Meanwhile Josh had tried to attack the man and was belted away like a fly. Ron dashed up to Otto and nailed him in the gut with his fist, causing the giant brute to stagger. Ron then went in with a kick but Otto caught his foot and flung him into a wall and then blasted him with another ball of black energy.

Scott nailed him from behind with a fireball that sent Otto reeling, hoping to buy Ron some time he switched to lightning and delivered a large shock to the brute. Ron shot off a chi blast from the side that knocked him forward. Otto took the opportunity to grab his next victim...Kelly. Ron and Scott cursed angrily as a sudden thundering sound of stomps came towards them.

Doug had come thundering back to his friends in the form of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. At this point Otto had the smarts to look afraid as he got a good look at a beast that time was supposed to have forgotten. The T-Rex looked around to see his friends injured and the girls shivering in fear, he then saw his sister nearly being choked to death by Otto.

"Did you order this you cluster fuck nimrod!" Doug's voice roared.

Otto sneered and threw Kelly savagely into Monique with a crunch. Doug, Scott and Ron's eyes flared as the girls landed on the others making them all cry out in pain. That was it! No more playing around.

"Lotus Blade!" Ron shouted as the sword appeared in his hand with a flash of blue light.

"Dragon Blades!" Scott barked. Twin black bladed katanas appeared in a flash of violet light, their purple glow was eerie and powerful.

"Hope your fucking life insurance is paid up!" Ron snarled.

"Because we're about to send you back to whatever hole you crawled out from!" Scott growled with seething anger.

"In a small paper bag you fucking PUNK!" Doug's roaring voice added.

Ron shot towards Otto. "Make a wish motherfucker!" He snarled and slashed the brute's gut, blood spilled freely from the deep wound.

"Hey Doug!" Scott shouted. "You want this ass hole rare or well done!" He asked as his blade severed Otto's left arm, the main howled in pain as his dark red blood spurted and spattered about.

"BLOODY!" Doug roared his answer.

"Then we aim to please!" Ron said and severed the right arm. "Hope you like dark meat buddy." Ron added as he and Scott comboed Otto with dual roundhouse kicks and savage upper cuts. Otto shot up into the air from the combined force of their blows, he didn't even have time to scream as a set of massive razor toothed jaws clamped down on him and crushed his bones as the teeth tore his flesh, he was dead within seconds.

A few seconds later Doug spat the corps out. "YUK! Now I know what shit tastes like!" He growled as he reverted back to human form.

"Too much Information!" Scott and Ron shouted in unison, a slight green look on their faces.

The girls who had recovered after seeing all three boys combo Otto now sported sick looks on their faces, Josh was losing his lunch in a trashcan at the sight of Otto's mangled corps and Tara followed soon after.

"EWWW! Just lost my appetite." Monique said looking away.

"Same here." Kim said with a shudder.

As Doug was walking over to check on his sister and girlfriend he noticed a body on the floor next to a flower cart. He walked over and there was the headless corps of Agent Will Du, on his chest was a black rose. Doug's eyes widened as he picked up the rose. "How can this be? How did he survive?" He asked no one. His eyes then flashed bright crimson once again as he crushed the rose in his hand, the thorns cutting into is skin causing blood to dribble out of his clenched fist. He then whirled around and stormed out of the mall without so much as a single word, his face set like stone and eyes flaring with rage.

"Doug?" Scott asked and then looked over to where Doug had been. Scott's eyes then flashed violet before returning to normal, his face a mix of anger, worry and something else.

Kelly saw what was going on and gasped loudly before a dark look crossed her features. "Uh-oh...I knew that bastard would come back to haunt us again." She muttered.

"What the hell is going on?" Monique asked worriedly.

"No time...we need to get back to the mansion...NOW!" He said and took off running with Kelly in tow. The others looked and nodded before dashing off after them, the pain in their bodies could wait until after the discovered what the hell was going on.

* * *

As they entered the house Kelly shot off towards the garage while Scott shot up the stairs. Seconds later they came back into the living room with worried yet knowing looks on their faces. "Doug's Cutlass is gone." Kelly said with a sad look in her eyes.

A haunted look crossed Scott's features. "SHIT!" He cursed. "And his new mission suit, equipment Widow maker and Peace Maker are gone too! DAMMIT!" Scott shouted.

"Alright spill!" Kim said crossing her arms. "Doug's our friend too and we deserve to know what's going on."

"..." Scott remained silent while Kelly refused to look at anyone.

"Please tell us Scott...what's happened to Doug?" Monique asked in tears.

Scott closed his eyes and sighed sadly, his emotions were starting to work up and he was trembling a bit. He then felt two comforting hands on his shoulders, one

from the woman he loved more than life itself and the other from a girl that he thought of as his baby sister. He took a deep breath and sighed once again. "Ok." He said softly. "I'll tell you all everything I know...but it's far from a pleasant story so sit down and brace yourselves."

Everyone sat down; Kelly and Tara were seated on each side of Scott while Monique sat with Josh, Kim and Ron. "First off." Ron said. "What are Widow maker and Peace maker?"

"Custom built twin sawed off double barrel 12 gauge shot guns." Scott answered.

Ron winced. "Ouch!"

"The last time." Kelly started. "The last time he broke those out he went after a murderer named Baron Whilehelm Von Karnoff." She said in a quiet tone. It's how he got that scar on his chest...Karnoff tried to take off his head."

Everyone sat in shocked silence. "Baron Whilehelm Von Karnoff...where have I heard that name before." Kim wondered out loud.

"The Global Justice top ten most wanted and deadly criminals list KP." Ron answered with a grim look on his features.

"Why the hell did you guys let him go after that psycho!" Monique cried. "He's your best friend! How could you!" She asked through sobs.

"Because." Kelly spoke up. "He was the man that murdered our parents when they were trying to bring him in."

"Karnoff has a sick hobby." Scott added. "He hunts down Global Justice agents like elk, takes their heads and mounts them on his walls. He is a sick and twisted murderer and has caused this family nothing but pain for a little over five damn years now." Scott said. "Doug thought he killed the bastard but it looks like he didn't."

"Why would he think that?" Kim asked.

"Because he shot him point blank in the side and Karnoff was bleeding like a stuck pig."

"You sure he didn't just miss or something?" Ron asked.

"I trained Doug myself in marksmanship...and...I never miss a target as you well know." Scott said darkly and Ron nodded, indeed Scott was a crack shot. Tara just remained silent and clung to Scott's side to offer at least a little comfort.

"But why didn't you stop him?" Monique asked very upset.

"I'd hate to be the one that tried to stop him." Scott answered simply.

"Why?" Kim asked confused.

"Because for the last five years it has been an obsession for him to bring Karnoff in...dead or alive." Scott answered, he was getting increasingly uncomfortable and he was very worried about his "Brother"

"I guess I can understand his motives in going after the Baron." Kim said sadly.

"No Kim...you don't." Scott said darkly. "His obsession is something I know all too well, that's why I like to think that Doug and I are kindred spirits, if you will. Both of us have monsters in our pasts that we need to face. A time comes in every mans life when he must fight and fight alone...right now is Doug's time." Scott said with a haunted look of understanding a single tear fell from his eyes on his otherwise stoic features. "Please do not ask me about my past...I will share it when I am ready but not yet...it haunts me enough as it is." He finished softly and got up and walked out of the room. Tara got up to follow but Kelly stopped her shaking her head with a sad look in her eyes.

"Leave him be...he needs time alone...he has suffered under the Baron's hand as well." Kelly said sadly. "This is hard for him, Doug and I are the only thing close to family he has ever known and this is tearing him up inside."

"You guys haven't had it easy...have you?" Kim said sadly, she felt for her friends and wished there was a way to help.

Kelly sighed and nodded. "Both of them have killed more times than they ever want to think about." She said. All of them were criminals and it was always a life or death situation but it still tears them up inside. Doug hides it behind his sense of humor while Scott hides it deep within himself. That is why Scott is so emotionless I guess...I think he keeps everything bottled inside...and someday it will blow and heaven help the bastard to set him off. Doug gets so upset when forced to take a life that he sometimes puts his fist through a wall or breaks something."

"But they continue so that they can protect people from suffering the same fates that they have. The last time Doug went after the Barron he was nearly killed and Scott followed him, Scott suffered three gun shot wounds and Doug suffered that scar you see on his chest. Scott managed to patch him up and took him to the hospital. One of the doctors there was a lackey for the Barron and tried to kill my brother while Scott was asleep...he removed the stitches and severed an artery..." Kelly trailed off with a haunted look.

"What happened?" Tara asked.

"I went to visit my brother and found the doctor trying to smother Scott while Doug was bleeding to death...I snapped the bastards neck...he was trying to take my family away." She said breaking down in tears.

Kim, Monique and Tara went over to Kelly to try and comfort her. To think she had to kill in order to protect her brothers...the poor girl, it must tear her apart inside. Ron got up from his seat, oh to get his hands on Barron Karnoff...he'd ginsu that bastard into so many fine bits it wouldn't even make good fish food. He walked outside and saw Scott looking off into the distance while smoking a cigarette.

Scott had been lost deep in thought when he felt Ron come up behind him and give him a pat on the shoulder. Scott knew that Ron could sympathize with some of what he had learned...after all Gill was not the first nor would it be the last life Ron had taken in defense. The two men stood silently and watched the clouds pass through the azure sky. Both lost deep in thought about their friend...their brother, both praying that he was a success in defeating his monster and coming home to the woman who sat in the house in tears over his departure.

Fate and Destiny can be cruel bed partners at times, a situation Ron and Scott knew all too well. The three of them were destined to meet by their powers and each are fated to kill the forces of darkness in order to survive and protect the innocents of this world as well as the monsters that plagued their pasts. Perhaps one day they could all find peace...but until then they would never give in...they would continue to fight for the ones they loved and for the future.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	8. Vengeance : Doug's Solo Mission

**_Kim Possible_**

**_R - Factor_**

_**"Wreak of the Edmund Fitzgerald"**_

_**By : Gordon Lightfoot**_

The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down  
Of the big lake they called 'Gitche Gumee'  
The lake, it is said, never gives up her dead  
When the skies of November turn gloomy  
With a load of iron ore twenty-six thousand tons more  
Than the Edmund Fitzgerald weighed empty.  
That good ship and crew was a bone to be chewed  
When the gales of November came early.

The ship was the pride of the American side  
Coming back from some mill in Wisconsin  
As the big freighters go, it was bigger than most  
With a crew and good captain well seasoned  
Concluding some terms with a couple of steel firms  
When they left fully loaded for Cleveland  
And later that night when the ship's bell rang  
Could it be the north wind they'd been feelin'?  
The wind in the wire made a tattle-tale sound  
And a wave broke over the railing  
And every man knew, as the captain did too,  
T'was the witch of November come stealin'.  
The dawn came late and the breakfast had to wait  
When the Gales of November came slashin'.  
When afternoon came it was freezin' rain  
In the face of a hurricane west wind.

When suppertime came, the old cook came on deck sayin'.  
Fellas, it's too rough to feed ya.  
At Seven P.M. a main hatchway caved in, he said  
Fellas, it's been good t'know ya  
The captain wired in he had water comin' in  
And the big ship and crew was in peril.  
And later that night when their lights went outta sight  
Came the wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald.

Does any one know where the love of God goes  
When the waves turn the minutes to hours?  
The searchers all say they'd have made Whitefish Bay  
If they'd put fifteen more miles behind her.  
They might have split up or they might have capsized;  
They may have broke deep and took water.  
And all that remains is the faces and the names  
Of the wives and the sons and the daughters.

Lake Huron rolls, Superior sings  
In the rooms of her ice-water mansion.  
Old Michigan steams like a young man's dreams;  
The islands and bays are for sportsmen.  
And farther below Lake Ontario  
Takes in what Lake Erie can send her,  
And the iron boats go as the mariners all know  
With the Gales of November remembered.

In a musty old hall in Detroit they prayed,  
In the Maritime Sailors' Cathedral.  
The church bell chimed till it rang twenty-nine times  
For each man on the Edmund Fitzgerald.  
The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down  
Of the big lake they call 'Gitche Gumee'.  
Superior, they said, never gives up her dead  
When the gales of November come early!

Chapter 8 : Vengeance - Doug's solo mission

It had been several hours since Doug disappeared. Things in the mansion were quiet and tense. The girls did their best to offer Monique some comfort while Ron and Scott did some heavy training to release their tension. As Kim looked out in the yard and watched Ron and Scott trade expertly mastered blows with their practice swords her mind wondered. Would she one day be faced with Monique is now? Would Ron leave someday to take out a madman for hurting her or their family? Would Ron survive if that ever happened? Is Doug going to make it back? She shuddered as those thoughts flooded through her mind.

So much had changed since Ron returned from Japan...he was now her boyfriend and they are soul bonded to boot. Her life was going better than ever but she was terrified of losing Ron. She knew that she would wither and die without him in her life, being soul bonded will do that to you. She could only imagine the pain and fear that Monique was going through at the moment.

As a sudden knock on the door alerted the girl's attention, Kelly went over to answer it. When she opened the door she saw her parents former boss and good friend Betty Director. As she walked in Scott and Ron came in from their practice out side, both with stoic looks on their features.

"Good afternoon everyone." Dr. Director said in an unusually deadpan tone. "I would gather that you all know that Mr. Brown has left to stop Barron Karnoff once and for all." She said.

"What about it?" Scott's voice came out in a soft growl.

"Now Mr. Storm there is no need to be hostile...yet." Betty said not looking into the young warriors piercing gaze, a gaze that she often found unsettling with its mixture of dark emotions and the dual colored eyes. Scott was one of the few people she knew in the world that could give a death glare that could frighten even the coldest of killers.

"After the assassination of Agent Du we discovered that Mr. Brown had hacked into our database via a Kimmunicator and a laptop to find where the Barron was hiding. The Baron is currently in his Mt. Middleton chateau compound, it's heavily guarded and he has already infiltrated it. It would be impossible for us to send any agents in without blowing his cover and endangering his life...he's on his own." Dr. Director said with sadness in her tones.

"We already figured as much." Kelly said. "What's the real reason you came here?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Betty Director sighed, she really didn't like she was about to say...but they deserved to know. "To tell you how your parents really died that day nearly six years ago. I had just gotten into a fight with Karnoff." She lifted her eye patch to show a horrible scar and the complete lack of an eye. "During the fight I lost my eye to him...I barely escaped with my life. I was sent to the hospital and drugged up to stop the pain and slow the bleeding. You parents...they called and requested back up...and I refused it. They...they were found dead the next morning."

The reactions were instant. Kelly screamed curses at Dr. Director but went silent as the barrel of Scott's desert eagle touched the side of Dr. Director's head along with the shattering of the glass Ron had in his hand. Kim gasped in horror as she saw blood flow from Ron's clenched fist and then she saw the enraged and murderous look on Scott's face.

"Give me one FUCKING good reason I shouldn't pull the damn trigger!" Scott growled as his eyes flashed bright violet.

Tara took a step back and covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a sob. Monique still in tears looked away, Kim gawked not knowing what to do, Ron remained stoic as Kelly burst into tears. Dr. Director looked at the gun and then to Scott's cold face, the dead lifeless look in his eyes made her shiver.

"You and Ms. Brown have every right to be angry at me for sending your parents to their deaths, but before you exact judgment please hear me out." Betty said as tears started falling from her eye. "I was so drugged up...I wasn't in my right mind, had I been they would have gotten back up or recalled." Her voice went soft with a heavy undertone of greif. "They were two of my best agents and even better friends, I've had to live all this time knowing...knowing that it was just as much my fault for their deaths as it was Karnoff's." She closed her eye and awaited the punishment that was sure to come, it never came.

As she looked up all she saw was Scott's retreating form walking stiff and slowly away from them, his fists clenched tight at his sides. He then vanished in a violent swirl of fire. Minutes later the sounds of gunfire and explosions came from the direction of the gun range as Scott let off his steam in a destructive manner. Only Kelly understood why this effected him so badly, he hardly remembered his own parents and then was forced into abuse and torture for ten long years before her own parents took him in and treated him like they did her and Doug. For Scott he had not only lost one set of parents...but two.

* * *

The area around the chateau was heavily guarded with the usual Hench CO. henchmen, not that Doug expected anything less. Making sure his car was well hidden and ready for a quick get away he then checked his equipment. His new battle suit fit like a glove, blue and gold with a red chest plate, black cargos covered his legs and dual gadget belts were strapped on. Hanging from waist holsters was his shotguns and mystical weapons. A cold look glinted in his eyes as his face remained set in stone.

In a flash of crimson Doug shifted into a hawk and flew up to a tree over the main guards heads, he shifted back to human form and waited. As soon as the other guards were out of sight Doug dropped onto his prey. Doug's hand shot out to his side and nailed the first guard in the throat with a well-placed chop, the guard's windpipe was crushed instantly. The second one got a palm up thrust to the face as the bones in his nose were rammed into his brain, a spray of blood and then he was dead.

Doug levitated the bodies into the bushes and then jumped into the shadows. Just as he popped out of a shadow on the other side of the compound the Kimmunicator went off and a gorilla of a gaurd whirled around to see what the noise was. "Shit!" Doug cursed and socked the man in the face before grabbing both sides of his head. "Looks like you could _"SNAP! CRACK!"_ use an adjustment sucknuts." Doug snarled as he savagely broke the guards neck.

Doug ran along the wall after making sure the Kimmunicator couldn't alert anyone else. Unfortunately a spotlight nailed him as he rounded the corner and an alarm went off. "Well that's just fucking prime." Doug grumbled as thirty armed guards came marching out of the main entrance. Doug pulled out one of his custom high-powered frag grenades, pulled the pin and tossed it at the group of guards. "Have a blast boys!"

As Doug shouted the grenade went off in the middle of the groups. Blood and body parts scattered like bowling pins when a strike is hit. Several other bangs sounded off and a sudden pain on the side of Doug's arm alerted him to snipers. He spotted the snipers in a watchtower on the other side of the compound. Crimson energy gathered in his hand and he thrust it towards the tower. Another explosion rang out as a blast of psi energy impacted with the tower.

Doug drew his dual shotguns while looking at the decimated tower. "You morons should have stuck to your day jobs." After firing off a couple of shots he ducked back into the shadows.

* * *

Kim sat in the living room next to Kelly, Monique was now asleep from crying and exhaustion, Tara was just sitting quietly, Josh had gone home and Ron had vanished along with Scott...Dr. Director just looked off into space and remained quiet as her mind was thinking of the many things that were happening.

Kim looked around for a moment and observed the looks on everyone's faces. She let out a sigh and returned to her own thoughts. She could clearly see that Doug and Kelly's lives were anything but sugar coated, it brought a shiver down her spine to think of what Scott must have gone through for most of his life. Even Ron had changed quite a bit, she remembered a time when killing an enemy was the farthest thing from his mind but she had just recently whitnessed him killing one and aiding in the death of another. Though she had to admit they were more dangerous than the freaks she usually fought, she still didn't like the odd look Ron got in his eyes after he killed or hurt someone really bad. It was a look mixed with disgust, rage and even thrill, it was the last part that bothered her.

She was jarred from her thoughts as the Kimmunicator chirped. "What's the sitch Wade?" She asked.

"Well I tried to call Doug on his Kimmunicator...he switched it off before I could say anything to him." Wade said.

"How about a location? Were you able to track him?" Kim asked.

Wade shook his head. "No...the signal was lost before I could get a lock on it."

Kim sighed in frustraition. "What about the general location?"

"Forget it Kim." Came Kelly's voice from beside her. "Doug is already in enough danger as it is and if we tail him it will only piss him off. We will just have to sit, wait and hope he comes back in one peice." Her voice was distant; she was very worried for her brother.

"Never mind Wade." Kim said defeated, she wanted to help. "We will just have to wait the sitch out." Wade nodded and Kim switched off the device and stuck it back into her pocket. As she turned to look out the window she saw Ron and Scott standing over next to the small lake that was on Doug's property. Both seemed to be staring out into the water, neither moving, the only movement was the fluttering of their long hair or occasional wisp of smoke from one of Scott's cigarettes.

* * *

Doug barely dodged a hail of bullets as he twisted around a corner. The left side of his face now sported a nasty cut and a black eye, his battle suit had several tares in it and he was bleeding from cuts on various parts of his body.

"These fuckers just don't give up." Doug grumbled.

He heard a noise above him, as he looked up he got a rifle butt to the face. Shaking off the sudden pain in his face. "You know what the capitol of Thailand is smart ass?" Doug asked and the guard looked and him like he was crazy. Doug smirked and thrust the heal of he boot into the guys crotch. "It's called "Bang Cock!" The guard fell to his knees and passed out from pain. Doug got back to his feet and shook his head. "And I'll bet you thought the "Nut Cracker" was something you did off the high dive." He chuckled a bit and took off.

As he rounded the corner he was met with a gun barrel, this really wasn't his day. Doug cursed and dodged to the side before the guard could fire and brought "Peace maker" up to the mans skull and fired, the guards head splattered all over the wall in chunks and fluids. "Scatter brain." Doug grumbled before ducking into an empty looking room.

As he looked up he looked directly into the lifeless faces of his parents. He stumbled backwards with wide eyes as tears began to stream down his cheeks. The looks of pure terror were still etched on their faces. "Mom...Dad..." He trailed off, his voice suddenly weak and choked with barely restrained sobs. He fell to his knees as he stared into their lifeless eyes, he could almost hear their screams of pain before death took them...before the Barron took them.

Grief and pain then melted away to pure rage. Doug stood back up to his feet, his eyes lost in a bright crimson glow as the rune on his arm flared and his full power burst into existence. He would have his revenge, tonight would be Baron Karnoff's last. As he turned to leave the room he spotted a glass jar with a familiar brown eye in it immersed in preservation fluid, the tag read_ "The one that got away"_. Doug growled and stormed to the door.

A large heavily muscled gaurd barged into the room and lunged at Doug. Doug dropped down on his back, guns in hand and thrust his feet up as the larger man closed in on him. The Guard yelped in pain as two boot clad feet impacted with his gut and sent him several feet straight up. "Say goodnight Gracie." Doug growled as he brought up his guns and unloaded them into the mans chest and gut.

Doug charged out of the room and down the main hall guns blazing. After a few more minor scuffles he came to a large set of ornate doors with a man guarding them that looked much like the one he, Ron and Scott had taken out earlier. The man was African-American, no less than seven foot tall and a mountain of muscle. The large brute lumbered towards Doug as he put his guns away, and cursed for not bringing more ammo.

"Bruno gonna tear you apart little man." Bruno grunted in a thunderous voice. "You killed brother...now Bruno kill you!"

Doug rolled his eyes. "Damn yokels...Karnoff is getting cheap in his old age." Doug complained and then jumped as a beefy fist nearly nailed him, he looked at the floor where the fist had impacted and noticed an indentations and many cracks. "Shit...another steroid junkie."

"Here Bruno...fetch the boot!" Doug growled and nailed Bruno in the jaw with a spin kick. The larger man didn't even flinch. "Oh Sonuva..." Doug got out before being knocked into the wall like a rag doll.

Doug stayed on his feet but was winded and had to shake the cob webs from his head. Since there were no shadows around he was going to have to rely on psionics or beast shifting. Summoning his power he let a couple of psi blasts hit Bruno in the chest, the brute staggered but didn't fall. Doug then used telekinesis to slam Bruno into the opposite wall, which now sported a perfect indentation of the brute.

Bruno ripped himself from the wall and shot black energy similar to his brothers at Doug. Doug erected a psi barrier but was pushed back from the force of the blast. Doug was sick of wasting time as a bright crimson and golden aura surrounded him, this bastard wanted to play rough he was gonna get rough!

Using psionics to further enhance his strength Doug shot forward and socked Bruno in the gut with all his power. Bruno grunted and spat out blood as he staggered backwards. "Now be a good boy Bruno_ "Crack!" _Sit! "_Crunch!" _Lie down! _"Snap!" _Play Dead!" Doug snarled as he hefted the larger man and slammed him face first into the marble floor. Doug then pulled out a stick of dynamite with a wicked grin on his face. "Looks like it's time for your monthly enema." He said as he literately crammed the explosive in the larger mans ass. "Hope you enjoy the colon cleaning." Doug said as he lit his ever present match and touched the flame to the fuse.

He took off and rushed through the large double doors, no sooner did he get out of the way did a large explosion blow the doors off their hinges. "Damn, I need to check my fuses, that one was too short."

"And what do I owe the _pleasure_ of this visit Mr. Brown?" Asked a familiar silky and snide voice in a German accent.

Doug whirled around to see none other than Barron Wheilem Von Karnoff, he was dressed in his usual black dress suit, dual sabers resting at his sides and a high powered rifle sitting on the desk next to him. His silver hair still in a short but wavy style, he calmly lifted a goblet of wine to his lips and took a sip.

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams_

_Yet slips away from us_

"My parents death you son of a bitch!" Doug snarled and drew his dual Sai daggers the "Cats Eye" and took a fighting stance.

The Barron arched his brow. "Very well then...enguarde!" Karnoff growled and drew his sabers.

Both men met in the middle of the room with a deafening clang of steel. Doug twisted to the side to avoid a swipe at his arm. He then pivoted on the ball of his foot and kicked Karnoff in the gut. Karnoff staggered but countered by slashing Doug's arm open. Doug winced in pain as blood streamed down his right arm.

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever...?_

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

"What's wrong Douglas?" Karnoff asked with a sneer. "Would you like me to send you to your parents now...or after I send that attractive little wench you call a sister?" He taunted with a evil grin.

"You won't touch my sister you sick fuck!" Doug roared.

Doug's power roared back to life as he charged the Barron. Soon the men were a blur of blades and kicks. Doug caught the blade of one of the sabers in his sais cross guard, he twisted his wrist quickly and snapped the blade in two.

Karnoff tossed his broken blade aside and growled at his foe. Doug whirled around and knocked the remaining saber from his hand with a roundhouse kick, the sword stuck into the chest of the self portrait behind the Barron.

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who dares to love forever_

_When love must die_

Doug re-sheathed his sais and socked the Barron in the gut. "That was for me!" Another blow to the jaw and a spatter of blood. "That was for my mom!" A uppercut to the jaw, several pearly white teeth flew from Karnoff's mouth. "That was for my father! And this is for all the pain you caused me and my sister you murderous sack of shit!" Doug then pummeled Karnoff with a barrage of punches and kicks. As Doug continued to beat the source of his pain and torment tears fell from his eyes.

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

_And we can have forever_

_And we can love forever_

_Forever is our today_

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever_

_Forever is our today_

_Who wants to live forever anyway?_

Nearly six years of pain, loss, suffering and torment came with each savage blow. The Barron, now against the wall was a mass of blood, broken bone and bruises. Doug socked Karnoff in the jaw once more with a look of rage and grief etched on his features. "Almost six years...SIX FUCKING YEARS!" Doug roared. "We have suffered because of your sick ass! No more! NEVER AGAIN!" Doug pulled out one of his custom grenades with Karnoff's name on it.

"Bon Appitit, you son-of-a-bitch !" Doug growled as he shoved the live explosive into Karnoff's mouth and breaking a few more teeth as he did so.

Doug hefted Karnoff and flung him across the room and into a large fireplace, he ducked. **_"BOOOOOMMMMM!" _**Bricks, dust and a couple of body parts flew past Doug and he jumped out of the blast range and into the marble hall and over the decimated remains of Bruno. He saw the arm of Barron Karnoff on the floor as he turned around to look at the damage.

Doug smirked as another small explosion sounded off. "Now that was a Spicy Meatball!" Doug then kicked out the window and jumped to the ground and took off in a dead run. Once he was a safe distance away he pulled out a small remote and pressed the button. The Chateau then went up in a ball of fire from the explosives he had planted before getting mobbed by hoards of guards.

A small but sad smile crossed his lips as the tears began to fall again. "Rest in peace...Mom...Dad...I promise to watch over Kelly for you. Good bye." Doug said in but a whisper as he turned and started off towards his car, never flinching as new and louder explosions sounded off in the distance. Barron Karnoff and the horror of what he did was over now. He was in no way proud of the lives taken this night but now he could take the proper time to heal and deal with his shame in a less destructive manner. Doug could begin to let go of his pain and let the scars on his heart heal...and be with the woman he loves.

* * *

Monique sighed through the tears that still fell from her eyes as she looked at the clock. It was nearly three am and everyone else had gone to sleep. Ron, Tara and Kim had decided to stay. They too wanted to know when Doug returned. She knew they were worried about him as well but she was beside herself. He was her soul mate and she felt lost without him there and not knowing if he was alright. So she gave in to her tears again and fell apart, placing her head on her arms as she wept into them.

As she wept, Doug entered the kitchen to see the woman he loves in tears and letting out agonized wails. All the disappointment, anger and upset he felt from what he just went through melted away as he watched her.

At this moment Doug knew nothing else mattered...just Monique and then his family and friends. He walked slowly up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up as she gasped at the sudden warm feeling that filled her.

She looked up and met Doug's sad yet loving ice blue eyes, she wasn't sure weather to believe he was there or not so she gasped once more as his hand tenderly cupped her cheek and brushed her tears with his thumb.

"Hey now...no need for tears." Doug said softly.

Monique let out another wail and jumped into him crying hard as she began beating on his chest. "Dammit! Doug I...I thought I lost you! Why did you leave me like that!" She cried out and buried her face into his blood stained chest.

Doug sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhh...I'm sorry hon...it was something I had to do." He said softly. "It's over now, the Barron is gone and he'll never hurt anyone again. Let it out Mon...let it all out...I promise though...I'll never leave you like that again, I swear it." Doug said in soft comforting tones as Monique continued to cry into his chest.

On the stairs Ron, Scott, Tara, Kelly and Kim watched the couple, giving them their needed space. A smile graced their faces as Doug and Monique lost themselves in a passionate kiss. The friends sighed in relief to see Doug home again, they turned and went back upstairs to get some much needed sleep...it had been one hell of a day.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422

_**"Who wants to live Forever"**_

_**By : Queen**_


	9. Bonding Effects

**_Kim Possible_**

**_R - Factor_**

Chapter 9 : Bonding Effects

_Darkness...once again eerie pit-less darkness and shadow surrounded Scott. As he silently traveled the black plain he looked about finding nothing but a void surrounding him. The occasional piercing scream echoed through the darkness and stabbed at his heart. Where was this...was this death? Or something much worse?_

_A feral unearthly growl rippled through the shadows that were beyond the blackest pitch. Fearful eyes looked around the void to see neither beast nor creature there but the stench of Blood, Death and decay was pungent. _

_Scott walked a few more steps and felt something wet on his bare foot. He looked down to see he was standing in a deep red liquid. Looking back up a crimson lake covered his field of vision as another grumbling roar echoed, the blood rippled._

_The heads of John and Nikki Storm floated to the surface of the crimson fluid._

_"How could you?" Asked John in a monotone voice as a disfigured looking viper slithered from his ear into his mouth. "Why did you let us die?"_

_"It's your fault!" Nikki screamed shrilly, a large insect feasting on her rotting flesh. "Why don't join us in death son...why don't you just got to hell and rot as the flames of perdition scorch your flesh and the hell hound feasts on your bones!" She let out a haunting shrill laugh as dozens of bloody rotting arms grabbed hold of Scott and pulled him under as he cried out for help._

_In a flash of red Scott found himself in the decimated remains of the mansion. He took a step and his foot brushed against something solid. He wearily looked down to see Kelly ripped in two and half devoured, next to her torn torso was Josh's severed head...or what was left of it. Scott bent over and lost the contents of his stomach. His bile splashed on the half eaten remains of Doug and Monique...a few feet from them was what remained of Ron and Kim._

_Scott staggered back shaking his head as tears streamed from his usually emotionless eyes, once again he threw up. Another roared echoed through the remains of the mansion followed by a piercing scream...the scream of Tara. Scott shot to action, he could mourn after he saved the woman he loves._

_As he entered the living room he saw non other that himself...or rather a demonic winged and tailed version of himself. He had his clawed hand thrust through Tara's mid section as he ripped out her neck with his razor-like teeth. A spray of crimson and then the dull thud of Tara's lifeless and mangled form hitting the floor filled his vision and hearing._

_The demonic doppelganger looked at him with glowing violet eyes with black reptilian slits, his fangs glistening with fresh blood as he licked it off hungrily. "Look at your future Scott Keith Storm!" The monster growled in his own voice. "Behold what you shall become! Behold the Dragon within!" The beast said grabbing Scott's throat. "Release me...and we shall make beautiful carnage together...RELEASE ME NOW!"_

_"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scott cried out as tears continued to stream from his dual colored orbs. Then a flash and all went white._

* * *

Scott jerked up in bed, his breathing labored, sweat covering his scared and nude form. He could feel tears falling from his eyes as he shook off the ghastly nightmare. His face quickly melted back to its usual stoic look, but his eyes held within them the true horror he had just been through. Sitting up he sighed and lit a Marlboro, taking a deep pull off it like he always does after one of his...dreams.

As he sat there in silence a pair of silky soft hands snaked around him gently, a single finger tracing one of the many scars that littered his muscular form. "Have another nightmare hon?" Asked the worried yet angelic voice of Tara.

Scott sighed again and ran his fingers through his golden mane. "They're getting worse." He replied softly.

Scott felt Tara shift in bed as her soft nude form melded into his back, her plump breasts pushing into his upper back, she laid a soft kiss on the back of his neck. "It's all in the past honey, please come back to bed." She said in whispered tones, tickling his ear.

Scott turned and looked into Tara's baby blue orbs. "Tara...My past is..." He was silenced by the soft feather touch of her finger.

She gave him a sad smile; she could feel through their bond how horrible these dreams were. "What's in the past is in the past, it can't hurt you or anyone else from there." She said in a comforting tone.

Scott put out his cigarette and smiled at his love. "How did I ever get so lucky to find a woman as wonderful as you my love?" He asked as he took on a kind and gentle look that very few knew.

Tara smiled seductively at him. "The right time." She kissed his neck softly. "The right place." She added before kissing him passionately Scott returned the kiss with all the passion and love he could muster as his hand reached out and turned off the bedside lamp. He then turned his attention to the woman who held his heart and proceeded to show her and make her feel just how much he truly loved her.

* * *

The next morning Scott woke and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he winced as he did so a little to roughly on the shiner he sported on his right eye. Yesterday had been interesting after the others left. Doug finally let out his emotions from what had happened the previous day at the Barron's. Scott had walked into the kitchen as Doug tossed a mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels into the trash bin and then proceeded to shove his fist into and through the brick wall of the kitchen.

Scott had walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder in hopes of calming him down. Instead he must of startled Doug because he got a fist to the right eye. Scott recoiled a bit but returned the favor to Doug's left eye, which seemed to snap him back to reality. After apologizing furiously to Scott the two long time friends had a chuckle at the shiners on their eyes and sat down and talked. After getting Doug reasonably calmed both friends went on with their day, though some things would have to be explained to their friends when they dropped by today.

Scott looked over at his sleeping girlfriend and smiled. Words could not describe how much he loved her but he would happily spend the rest of his life trying to prove how much he did. With quietness and movements born from a lifetime of martial arts training he got out of bed with out disturbing her and walked into his bathroom for a shower and morning relief.

* * *

Ron yawned as he walked into what had become another home to him and Kim, it was once again the weekend and he had brought Josh and Felix, Brick was busy with Hope, with him to start adding modifications to Doug's and Scott's cars...Team Possible modifications. Ron had been pleasantly surprised when Doug had offered his home as a resting and planning base for the team. Then he, Doug and Scott all chipped in and put a large two story building on the outer edge of Doug's massive property for the main base of operations, it would be up and running within a few weeks.

Ron grabbed a juice from the fridge and as he passed the steaming fresh pot of coffee he looked at it and let out a slight shudder. The familiar sound of Kim's Hummer pulling into the drive alerted him to her and Monique's arrival. His eyebrow twitched as he looked at the hot dark fluid again, he quickly grabbed the coffee pot up and dumped it. No way in hell was Kim touching that Mississippi mud water again...she nearly killed him the last time.

"Ron?" Kelly's voice asked from behind him. "Why did you just dump out my fresh pot of coffee?" A mixture of annoyance and mirth in her tones.

Ron sat the coffee pot down and turned towards the girl that had come to be like a sister to him, a crimson flush splashed his freckled cheeks. "I...uhh...do I really have to explain it?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck as he noticed she had a cup of coffee in her hands.

Kelly cocked an eyebrow. "I was here the last time remember?" She stated.

"Well." Ron said with a weak chuckle. "Caffeine kills."

"Kills what?" Kim asked as she trotted up and placed a kiss on Ron's cheek, a devilish smile then formed on her lips. "You're not referring to your "Pocket Rocket" are you Ronnie...what's wrong run out of fuel?" She asked with a giggle while Ron remained silent but turned beetroot, Monique and Kelly joined in her laughter.

"And here I thought you'd have some coffee ready too." Monique said with a slight yawn.

"Talk to Ron, he's the one that dumped it." Kelly said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well...I thought it was more of Doug's" Ron said in his defense.

"More of my what?" Doug asked walking in the kitchen.

"Kelly, where's the coffee?" Scott asked as he walked in with Tara.

Kelly's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "I wish people would stop asking me that." She grumbled.

Josh then trotted into the kitchen from the garage, a pleasant smile on his lips. "Hey Kel! I was hopping that you were..." He trailed off as his eyes nearly bugged out; he let out a loud gulp. "Oh shit! That's not Doug's is it?" He asked eyeing her coffee cup nervously. Doug let out a snigger along with Scott who was doing his best to keep his composure.

Kelly downed the last of her coffee and stormed out of the room in a huff, it was too early to deal with this sort of thing. It was then that the others noticed the fist sized hole in the wall, Ron wasn't surprised but the others were.

Kim walked up to it and then noticed the broken bourbon bottle in the trash. "Might I ask why there is a hole in the wall and a broken bottle of Jack in the trash?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. She then got a good look at their faces and noticed matching shiners. "Alright you two...spill it." She stated crossing her arms

Scott remained stoic and Doug flushed as Monique gave him a glare that said "Spill NOW". He sighed. "I...kinda...sort of...lost control after you all left yesterday, and tore through the place." Doug said as a look of shame crossed his features.

Scott sighed as well and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them back up the sheer emotion within them betrayed the stone-like look on his face. His eye mirrored Doug's and then some, pain, torture, anger, greif and a host of others swirled in his haunted orbs. "That's not all you tore through last night." Scott said, his voice soft but held no emotion within. "Doug was real tore up about what he had to do on the mountain...so he vented...on the Jack Daniels, the wall and me." Scott stated.

Everyone but Ron had a look of shock across their features. "DOUG!" Monique shouted. "You promised you'd let it go...that you wouldn't take it out on anyone else." She said in a worried yet motherly tone.

Doug bowed his head. "I know hon...I'm sorry."

"Leave it be." Scott said in a sudden stern tone. "Everyone needs to vent sometimes to help get past what is weighing on them, I knew he didn't mean to hit me and the only reason I returned the favor was to bring him to his senses. What's done is done."

"No harm, No foul." Ron chimed in with a haunted look of his own that startled Kim. She had no idea of just how well Ron could relate to Scott and Doug on certain situations...and he hoped she never had to either.

"You need to understand, Monique...all of you actually." Scott said not meeting Ron's eyes as he scanned the group. "Doug absolutely hates to kill and that night he was forced to do it repeatedly or he would have died himself. And from the reports I got from GJ the body count was easily thirty maybe more."

"What do you mean by...maybe more?" Kim asked suddenly feeling ill.

Scott looked out the window, not meeting the others eyes. "More body parts than actual bodies." He said softly.

Tara let out a gasp along with Monique and Kim. "What did you do to them?" She asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Doug said in a soft tone.

"Well, the chateau was leveled, I'm guessing that Doug placed a few charges around the foundation, and brought the building down, not to mention they found the Baron in pieces, in what was once his study." Scott answered.

"Yeah." Doug said darkly. "He had a bad case of indigestion."

"You made him eat a grenade, didn't you?" Scott asked.

Doug only nodded with a sad look on his face, a single tear fell as he turned and walked out of the room. Monique quickly followed. After a few moments the entire group followed except for Ron who turned and teleported out of sight. When they walked into the living room they found Doug and Monique on the couch, Doug's eyes were closed and he held Monique in a tight embrace as she tried to comfort him.

"Monique...?" Kim asked softly.

"Leave them." Scott said. "It's...better this way." With that he walked out of the room. Kim and Tara sat down on the other couch and watched their friends while their minds wondered and worried when or if they would have to go through this as well.

* * *

Scott walked outside to get some fresh air. He spotted Ron standing over by the lake staring off into the distance, a troubled air about him. Scott walked over to him; since they had met Ron had come to be as great a friend as Doug had to him. As he got to Ron's side he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his chrome Zippo, he was shocked to see Ron do the same with a jet black one...since when the hell did Ron smoke?

"You know those will kill you." Scott said.

Ron exhaled through his nose, his line of sight never leaving the lakes crystal waters. "You are one to talk, bud." Ron said.

The two went silent again and Scott let out a sigh, he knew all to well what was weighing on Ron's mind. "The demons bothering you again?" Scott asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah...Doug reminded me of how I always feel after killing. It brought back memories of the "Tests"...memories that I'd rather be without."

"I hear that my friend...I hear that." Scott echoed.

"I'm sure you do, only you and Doug know the truth...I've never told KP or anyone else." Ron sighed. "Not that it matters the bond of the "Lotus Warriors" let the two of you see my past, the prophecy and you know what will be expected of me in the future."

Scott nodded. "Yeah...sucks doesn't it. I just wish we could help with the last part."

Ron shook his head. "Neither of you can...no one will be able to help me when the time comes. It is my fate...my destiny, as my power is my gift and my curse." Ron paused for a moment. "Just do me a favor and don't say anything to Kim, I'll do that in my own time."

Scott shook his head and sighed. "Well you'd better step on it...Kim isn't one that likes to be left in the dark and that is just what you are doing."

"I know." Ron said with a frustrated sigh. "Whenever I try to tell her...I...I just can't." He said as he kicked a stone into the waters and watched the beautiful ripples it made on the shimmering surface.

"What's holding you back?" Scott asked in hopes of helping his friend.

"I...I'm afraid I'll lose her if she ever found out." Ron answered, neither his face nor eyes betrayed any emotion but his voice was laced with it, well hidden but Scott could still catch it.

Scott arched an eyebrow. "How can you lose her...dude she's your soul mate, it's utterly impossible." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

Ron let out a mirthless chuckle. "You don't know KP very well then, he family motto is anything is possible for a Possible. If she wanted rid of me...she could find a way."

"You really should sit her down and have a heart to heart with her, if she really loves you...she will love all of you, not just the parts she chooses to." Scott said knowingly, Tara had tought him much.

"I guess your right." Ron said with another sigh. " Otherwise I might lose her and I can't picture my life without her in it...I don't want to either." Ron said the last part with a shiver.

"Do what you have got to do my friend, there is no one stopping you." Scott stated. "She might not like what she hears but she'll learn to live with it...trust me...I'm living proof. I never thought I'd ever find someone to love until I met Tara." Scott said the last part with a small smile and soft voice.

Ron gave his friend a nod in understanding before looking into his friend's eyes. "You should also practice what you preach bud." Ron said putting his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"I too need time." Scott said. "The skeletons in my closet are hard to get cleaned out." Scott sighed and put out his cigarette.

Ron shook his head. "Look Scott...I know your childhood...hell most of you life was far from a walk in the park, but you need to learn to let it go buddy, it'll kill you if you don't." Ron said with a hint of concern, he knew all to well how Scott held everything in.

"Thanks for the advice." Scott said dryly. "It won't go unnoticed but I still need time, it's not as easy as it sounds. Doug has only just vindicated his past...I've still yet to myself."

Ron's eyes showed understanding but a need to get his point across. "It will come in time." His voice had a knowing tone. "All demons and monsters must eventually meet their maker someday."

Scott let out a slight shiver as memories of his nightmare flashed across his mind. "I know...and that is what scares me." Scott stated in a soft tone.

"When you learn to face that fear and harness that power...then you will truly be the master of your true full power." Ron said sagely.

Scott cocked an eyebrow. "Since when did you become such a "Confucius" Ron-man?" Scott asked with a slight smirk.

Ron smirked as well. "Simple...I lived it." He answered.

Scott's eyes widened slightly. "What! You lived it? Damn...there's more to you than meets the eye." Scott said in slight awe.

Ron chuckled. "I get that allot these days." He turned serious again. "I had to become that which I feared most and master it. There will be time for a more full explanation some other time. For now we should get back to the house, can't leave the others waiting for us and I have something that needs to be done." Ron said as determination rang clear in his voice once again.

Scott smiled. "Now that's the Ron I've come to know and respect. Let's go my friend and I too shall work on facing what I need to." Scott said feeling a bit better from the talk. The two friends walked back towards the mansion together, both feeling much better than they had a while ago.

* * *

After talking with the others for a while Ron asked Kim if they could talk in private. She obliged and followed her bond mate up the stairs to the room that Doug had given them for their stays at the mansion. Kim took a seat on the small couch that was in the sizeable bedroom, she could tell that Ron had something on his mind that really needed to be let out and she would help him with whatever is bothering him in anyway she could. She had an idea of what was bothering him but wouldn't be sure until he said something.

Ron walked over and sat down next to the woman he loves and took her small hands into his large ones. She gave him a tender love filled smile that he could only return before the troubled look crossed his face once again. "Listen...KP...I have to tell you something." Ron said quietly. "It's something that I'm not very proud of and I should have told you when I returned from Japan...You see I..." He was silenced as Kim put her finger on his lips.

She gave him a soft smile, it was a bit sad yet filled with all the love she felt for him. "It's alright Ron, I already know." She said in a comforting tone.

"But how?" He asked slightly confused.

Kim let out a small giggle at his confusion. "It's the bond link silly. I can see and feel your nightmares and thoughts." She said softly. "That was a really bad time for you wasn't it?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah KP...it was." He looked into her emerald green pools and found nothing but love and acceptance. "You really don't have a problem with what happened?" He asked.

Kim answered him with a passionate kiss. She ended it reluctantly and looked at the glazed look in Ron's eyes and smiled. "I'm not thrilled with what happened but it didn't change who you really are, that's what counts and that is the person I fell in love with. No matter what happens you will always be my Ron." She said and kissed him again. "Now why don't you let me ease some of your pain." Her voice turned seductive as she placed his hand on her breast and continued the kiss.

Kim let out a moan of pleasure as Ron's skilled hands responded and went to work. Within moments both lovers were nude under the satin sheets of the king sized bed of their room. As they made love Ron could not help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky? How had he gotten such a wonderful woman as his bond mate? Perhaps destiny and fate were not always cruel bed partners. For what ever reason though he would cherish her for as long as they both lived and beyond.

* * *

Later that day everyone was gathered in the living room and the atmosphere was in much higher spirits than it was earlier. As everyone talked the doorbell went off signaling a visitor. Kelly went to get the person while the others sat wondering who could be visiting. As Kelly walked back into the room everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of who followed her in, Doug even felt an unpleasant shiver go down his spine.

Bonnie Rockwaller stood before them in a pair of tan slacks and a purple tee, she was shifting nervously from one foot to the other and her face held a nervous look rather than it's usual scowl.

Ron arched a brow and looked at Bonnie, Kim could however feel him tense at her presence...like he would rather be someplace else. She too would rather be anywhere but here right now but the strange way her school nemesis was acting piqued her curiosity.

Monique and Tara sat closer to their bond mates in a possessive manner that actually made Doug and Scott break out in a nervous sweat. "What do you want Bonnie?" Kim asked with disdain in her tones.

Bonnie shifted nervously about and stuck her hands in her pockets to fiddle around with the contents; she refused to meet anyone's eyes. Felix at this point was getting rather annoyed with the whole silent bit. "Oh come on!" He said in a frustrated yet amused tone. "You never have problems spouting off any other time so spit it out...yeesh!"

Bonnie flushed crimson. "Sorry Felix." She squeaked and looked at him with a look that confused him as shocked the others...was that lust they saw or just nerves?

"Anyway...I...err...I came to...to a...apologize t..to all of you for how...I've acted in the past...especially to...to you K...and you to...Ron." Bonnie stuttered out with her head bowed. "I just want all of you to know...that...I'm sorry...I...now I don't deserve forgiveness for my actions or the things I have said but I ask it anyways."

"So just what brought on the sudden change of heart Bon-bon?" Ron asked still refusing to believe her. "It's not like you haven't tried to pull shit on us in the past." Ron added as an after thought.

"I deserved that." She said. "I'm not expecting any forgiveness, I just wanted to apologize...that's all." Bonnie paused for a moment. "As for the change...let's just say I woke up in the morning a couple of days ago and didn't like who I finally saw in the mirror." She said in a defeated tone.

"Took long enough." Felix snorted and rolled his eyes. Bonnie only bowed her head further and he suddenly felt a bit of sympathy for her...but only a bit.

Ron sighed and glanced over to Doug. "Well...is she telling the truth?" Ron asked, his arms crossed.

Doug's eyes flashed crimson for a moment as he peered into Bonnie's thoughts. "Well Ron-man...she really is telling the truth, she is honestly sorry for her past actions." Doug said in a surprised tone.

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked in a very confused tone. "It's not like you can read minds or something."

Doug cleared his throat but remained otherwise silent. Ron just shrugged. "Well guys should we show her?" He asked.

"Why not." Scott answered without emotion and shrugged.

Bonnie got an even more befuddled look as Scott, Ron and Doug stood up and walked to the center of the room. Her eyes then shot wide as Purple, Blue and Red auras surrounded their bodies and their eyes glowed to match their aura colors. She swayed a bit and then feinted from the shock. Felix shot over and caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Well she took that well." He chuckled. "She's out cold."

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	10. Bonnie's Redemption

_**Kim Possible**_

_**R - Factor**_

_**"Humans being"**_

_**By : Van Halen**_

There is just enough Christ in me  
To make me feel almost guilty  
Is that why God made us breed  
To make us see we're Humans Being  
You break this, I'll break all that  
You break my balls with all your crap  
Spread your disease like lemmings breeding  
That's what makes us Humans Being  
Shine on, Shine on  
Shine on, Shine on  
Some low life flat head scum infects  
The sickness in his eyes reflects  
You wonder why your life is screaming  
Wonder why your Humans Being  
Shine on, Shine on  
Shine on, Shine on  
Humans  
Humans Being  
We're just Humans, Humans Being  
That's what makes us  
Humans Being...

Chapter 10 : Bonnie's redemption

Bonnie Rockwaller stirred and woke with a yawn. She felt as if she had slept for hours. She shivered slightly as she remembered the freaky dream she had. Ron with a tail, and him and his two new friends glowing with some sort of power. She really needed to lay off the Bueno Nacho...it was giving her strange dreams.

She groggily got up from the bed and made her way over to the door to use her bathroom. She walked into the room and flipped on the light...she then noticed that she was in a large walk in closet rather than a bathroom.

"What the Fuck!" She said in a confused tone and then looked down to see that she was nude. "MY CLOTHES!" She shrieked and streaked back to the bed and dove under the covers.

Her head popped back out from underneath the sheets, her face full of confusion as she scanned the room. First she noticed it was not her room at home and then she noticed Kelly, Kim, Monique and Tara sitting on a couch barely controlling their mirth at the humorous display.

"Well look who's back among the living." Kim chuckled.

"Yeah you gave us a bit of a fright...you've been out cold for nearly 24 hours." Tara added.

Slightly flushed and a bit pale Bonnie looked at them. "It was all a dream...wasn't it?" She asked warily.

"Sorry Bonnie, all dreaming options denied." Kim answered with a smirk, if Bonnie was really telling the truth and wanted to become friends then she could be woman enough to give her a shot...but it wouldn't stop her from the occasional crack or jab.

"You...you mean to tell me that Ron...and your new friends have some sort of super powers!" Bonnie asked incredulously whilst flailing her arms about. The other girls found this rather entertaining, especially since Bonnie had forgotten to cover herself back up.

At that moment Felix rolled in with a tray of sandwiches and some drinks for the girls and Bonnie if she had awakened. The room got silent so quick the Felix hadn't noticed Bonnie, who at the moment was flushed and had forgotten to cover her assets. Felix rolled over to the table and sat the tray down and looked at the four girls who looked like they were trying with all their might not to laugh for some odd reason.

Felix arched an eyebrow with a confused expression on his face. "What's up?" He asked. "Do I have something on my shirt?"

Felix checked his shirt and found nothing so he shrugged and turned around as the four girls let out small snorts of mirth. Felix froze as his brown eyes met a pair of dark blue ones...Bonnie Rockwaller's. It was then that he noticed she was topless, both turned beetroot and Felix was having one hell of a time trying to get his mind to focus, though he did have enough focus to hide his reaction.

"Maybe." Felix started with a squeaky voice. "Maybe it would be breast...err...best if I went back down stairs...gottagobye!" The last part was said in rapid pace as Felix practically burned rubber getting the hell out of there before he made more of an ass of himself.

As soon as Felix disappeared all the girls including Bonnie started laughing, of course had it been one of their boyfriends then it wouldn't have been so funny. Although still embarrassed Bonnie found she enjoyed laughing with Kim and the others, perhaps she could build a good friendship with them after all. Still chuckling the girls got Bonnie some of Kelly's spare clothes and left the room so she could get dressed.

* * *

Felix roared into the living room causing Josh, Doug, Ron and Scott to look at him strangely. His face was a bit pale and extremely flushed...it was almost as if he'd seen a ghost or something. Scott's only reaction to this was to take another pull off of his tea and a arched eyebrow. As always he was not a morning person...especially with his nightmares getting worse. Josh just looked a bit confused while Ron and Doug chuckled a bit at their friend.

"Hey Steel-wheels, what's got you so amped up?" Ron asked as he resumed polishing the Lotus Blade.

"I...err...uhh...B..Bonnie's awake." Felix stuttered out.

"Why has that got you so worked up?" Doug asked curiously.

Felix blanched further. "Well...err...you see...uhh...she...umm...I..." Felix stuttered.

"Spit it out buddy." Ron chuckled. "You act like you saw her naked or something."

"It wasn't my fault!" Felix burst out. "I didn't know she...she...she would be sitting there with her boobs out!"

The reactions were instant. Scott spat out his tea and choked, Doug lost his footing and hit the floor and Ron dropped the Lotus Blade on his foot, his eyes bugged out and his jaw joined the Lotus blade on the floor.

"He said boobs!" Doug burst out laughing.

Scott shook his head at Doug's antics but had to admit that Felix saying "Boobs" was rather humorous. Ron in the mean time collected his jaw and sword from the floor and looked at his friend. He didn't know weather to feel sorry for him or be envious of him. Bonnie might be a bitch and all but she was still quite attractive.

"So let me get this straight." Ron said. "You went into the room to give the girls the lunch I fixed for them and Bonnie was sitting up in be….naked?"

Felix began imitating a tomato and nodded his answer. Ron mustered up the most serious look he could get, Doug on the other hand was snorting right and left while Scott cleaned up the tea he had spat all over.

"So Felix….does she have tan lines?" Ron asked and Doug lost it.

"I can't believe you just asked that!" Scott exclaimed before finally letting out a guffaw of laughter.

"Well?" Ron prompted curiously.

Felix just remained quiet and Ron noticed he was now pale. Just what the hell was going on?

"I could show you if you want Ronnie-poo." A sultry feminine voice chimed in behind him.

The hairs on the back of Ron's neck and the ones on his tail stood straight up, his eyes widened to saucer sized and a sudden feeling of foreboding washed over him.

"I sense murder." Ron muttered with a gulp.

He turned around and behind him was Bonnie smiling sweetly, dressed in a tight crop-top and a pair of daisy dukes. Next to her with a scowl on her features and a death glare in her emerald eyes was Kim…Ron blanched.

"Oh shit!" He muttered. "Uh….hi KP…..err….whatcha doin?" He asked in a shaky innocent tone. He knew he had shoved his foot in his mouth and was in deep shit…but it never hurt to try the innocent act…did it?

"Well K….should I show him?" Bonnie asked with a purr and she placed her hands at the hem of the shirt, ready to tug it up at a moments notice.

Scott spat his tea out again and began finding things to keep him otherwise busy. Doug literately fell to the floor but popped back up expecting a show….what he got was a glare from Monique. So with a whimper he trudged over to help Scott clean up his mess. Felix just remained rooted to his spot.

Kim crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up a bit and huffed. She did notice however that, that little movement on her part got all of Ron's attention. That wasn't going to stop her from having a little fun though.

"Go ahead Bonnie but if he looks Captain Winky will be serving solo duty for a long time." Kim threatened.

Two loud hoots of laughter sounded off from the other Lotus Warriors at Kim's rather…articulate way of putting the situation. Ron for his part looked like a deer caught in a semi's headlights with one second to jump out of the way before getting splattered.

Bonnie just shrugged and began to jerk her top up. Ron let out a yipe, closed his eyes and shot up from his seat. Unfortunately his tail had gotten caught between his legs so instead of moving in one direction he fell in the opposite one.

The next thing Kim knew was that Ron had some how launched over the couch face first into her bosom. Bonnie laughed as Kim and Ron ended up on the floor in a very interesting position, Kim's face was a red as her hair while Ron seemed to be trying to figure just where the hell he was at.

* * *

While Kim and Ron were straightening themselves out on the floor, much to the others entertainment, Bonnie walked over to a nearly comatose Felix Renton. The outfit she had on was barrowed from Kelly and on her it left very little to the imagination.

Felix's eyes darted around nervously as Bonnie sauntered over to him. "What's wrong Felix?" She asked. "You look flustered."

"I…uhh….err….you see…..ummm…..I'msorryIsawyourboobs!" He blurted out in rapid pace before slapping his hand over his mouth, he couldn't believe he just said that.

Several roars of laughter sounded off on the other side of the room while Ron was being dragged out of the room by his tail, Kim with a grin and a glint in her eyes and Ron looking torn between fear and curiosity.

Bonnie just giggled and turned her attention back to a beetroot faced Felix. "That's alright." She purred. "Did you like what you saw?" She asked.

"Uh-huh!" Felix squeaked as she took a seat on his lap.

"Would you like to see them again?" She purred ever so softly into his ear.

A shiver shot up his spine as his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. Here he was, a handicap with little notice by others in the school with one of the hottest girls in school sitting on his lap while whispering delightful little ideas to him.

"You know Felix." She continued in her sultry tones. "I've always had a bit of a crush on you." She admitted while pressing herself into him.

"B…b…b..but…what about…th…the chair…and….uhh…….." Felix stuttered.

"I don't care about the chair…it's a part of you so I like it too." Bonnie said softly.

"You've always been so nice to me…even when I wasn't to you or the others. You never looked down on me because of my attitude and always saw me for who I am….not that miserable façade and lie I have been living for all these years. I always thought you were handsome…but I was afraid to talk to you…afraid of what others would think or what you would think." Bonnie confessed softly.

"What changed?" Felix asked now loosing some of his embarrassment.

Bonnie sighed. "Allot of things changed. I guess I just discovered that I couldn't let my image lead me around all my life…cause if I did I would be alone and I don't want that."

Felix now understood, she was afraid of living her life alone while hiding behind a foolish façade that was supposed to protect her image, instead the façade has ruined her image and she is now trying to get her life back on its proper coarse.

He knew she would have a ways to go but he could clearly hear the sincerity in her almost pleading voice. She needed an anchor in her life…someone to lean on when things got tough and someone to enjoy the good times with. He wasn't sure if he was the one for her but nothing ventured….nothing gained.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Felix asked.

Bonnie's response was to press her lips to his in a soft, sweet and passionate kiss. Trembling slightly he put his arms around her and pulled her into him as she snaked her smaller arms around his neck. Their kiss deepened as their tongues gently caressed each other, they were oblivious to the group that was now watching them with small smiles on their faces.

Kim and Ron had come back into the room….Ron more than a bit disheveled and Kim grinning like a Cheshire cat. The group of friends looked on at the couple lost in their kiss. All of them felt that Felix deserved to finally get some happiness in his life. As for Bonnie….everyone deserves a second chance. Some people in time can and will change…be it for better or worse is up to them. For Bonnie Rockwaller that time of change was now here and she was taking her first steps towards improving her life and gaining some true friends….and regaining some old ones.

* * *

Later that day Bonnie had made her peace with all the people within the mansion. It came to a few people's surprise that Bonnie and Kim had been really good friends at one point. Once again Ron was the center of the situation as they discovered that Bonnie had a childhood crush on Ron.

She had been extremely jealous of Kim because Ron paid all of his attentions on her and Kim had refused to believe the bad things Bonnie had said about Ron to push Kim away from him. It was that, that caused the rift between them and destroyed their childhood friendship.

Both Bonnie and Kim openly admitted that they missed being friends and now they had a chance to fix what once went so wrong. Bonnie was as happy as she could ever be. She regained Kim and Ron as friends, made a few others and even found herself a great boyfriend.

Felix was happy to see everyone getting along. He was surprised that Bonnie liked him but didn't pass up the opportunity. He knew he could help keep her leveled and he had to admit, now that she was being nice…letting her true self show she was great to be around. The sparkle in her eyes as she laughed with the others was a wonderful thing to see. If she stayed the way she is now Felix knew that he would soon fall in love with her, without the façade she was his dream woman.

The guys having finished the modifications to Doug's and Scott's everyday driving cars, both young men had quite the collection of classic and/or muscle cars, they boys found themselves sitting in the living room alone talking about various topics.

It was then that all the girls walked in with mugs of steaming liquid. They automatically noticed that Bonnie was a bit more hyper than usual. In one quick movement all of the guys whipped around and glared at Doug, who for his part got a sudden panicked look across his features.

"I thought you poured out the rest of that mud water this morning!" Ron exclaimed.

"Uhh….I think I forgot." Doug said sheepishly.

At once all of the girls, even Kelly began stalking towards their respective partners. Each had a glint in their eyes and a grin on their faces. _"Not AGAIN!"_ Was the single thought that passed through the guys minds.

"Shit!" Ron cursed. "Boys make tracks!" Ron shouted and teleported out of sight.

"Move it or loose it! It's every man for himself!" Doug yelled as he dashed out of the room at top speed.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Scott said and vanished in a flash of fire.

Josh and Felix looked at each other and noticed that they were now very alone. Felix looked at Josh with a small smile.

"We'll remember your sacrifice Josh……sorry but I gotta jet!" Felix said and kicked in his chairs jet boosters.

Josh gulped and looked like a caged animal. "Hey GUYS WAIT FOR ME!" He cried out and took off in a dead run as fast as he could.

As soon as all the guys were out of sight and ear shot the girls broke down in gales of laughter.

"Well that's one way to clear the house out quickly." Kelly laughed.

"Yeah!" Bonnie said between laughs.

"You think we should of told them it's really tea?" Tara asked between giggles.

"Nah." Kim answered. "Let em sweat it out a bit."

The girls watched out the window as their boyfriends fell over themselves trying to find a safe hiding spot. At one point there was a mid-air collision between Ron, Felix and Doug in the form of a Pteranadon. Felix managed to stay airborne but Ron and Doug hit the ground with a thud before scrambling for cover on foot. So while the boys made fools of themselves the girls watched and giggled and planned their next practical joke.

* * *

Dinner time was growing near as all the girls, even Kim bustled around the kitchen making the evening meal. Ron and Doug walked in, each sporting a red bump on their foreheads from the earlier impact with each other. Scott dragged himself in after them drenched to the bone and lugging a huge fish over his shoulder.

"I got tomorrow's dinner." He grumbled as his eyebrow twitched.

Felix and Josh soon followed and joined the group. "I swear I'm gonna smash that damned coffee pot the next time you make that mud water of yours again." Ron growled at Doug who still looked sheepish.

"Oh no your not!" Kim stated.

"Try me." Ron retorted.

"You touch that coffee pot in any other way other than getting a drink and it's no sex for a month!" Kim threatened.

"Crap." Ron deadpanned. "Alright KP you win, I won't break it."

Kim just smiled and pecked him on the cheek while he nursed his bruised ego. "She's got you whipped." Doug said quietly with a chuckle.

"Who has whom whipped…Baby Boy?" Monique asked in a sweet tone, her face however was stern, her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the floor.

Doug raised his hands in surrender. "Hey now I was just joking….no harm meant. Cmon hon, it's been a long day and I don't wanna fight ok."

Monique relented but not after bopping Doug upside the head for good measure. Scott hade to bite his tongue so he didn't say something stupid. He made due by leaving to take a shower and get in some dry clothes for dinner.

That night everyone ate dinner and joked about the days events. Felix found himself the butt of many of the jokes but Ron, Doug and Scott didn't fare much better as they talked about some of the other humorous events that had taken place throughout their lives.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	11. Rage of the Dragon

_**Kim Possible**_

_**R - Factor**_

_**"Welcome to my Nightmare"**_

_**By : Alice Cooper**_

Welcome to my nightmare  
I think you're gonna like it  
I think you're gonna feel like you belong  
A nocturnal vacation  
Unnecessary sedation  
You want to feel at home 'cause you belong

Welcome to my breakdown  
I hope I didn't scare you  
That's just the way we are when we come down  
We sweat and laugh and scream here  
'cuz life is just a dream here  
You know inside you feel right at home here

Welcome to my breakdown  
Whoa  
You're welcome to my nightmare  
Yeah

Welcome to my nightmare  
I think you're gonna like it  
I think you're gonna feel that you belong  
We sweat laugh and scream here  
'cuz life is just a dream here  
You know inside you feel right at home here  
Welcome to my nightmare  
Welcome to my breakdown  
Yeah

Chapter 11 : Rage of the Dragon

Two long weeks of non stop work and the new Team Possible Headquarters was finally finished. By appearance it was a normal enough looking building with the Team Possible logo over the doorway and a garage. It was three stories, basement, ground level and upper level.

The floors were done in black granite with the KP logo in the center of the entrance room. The walls were done in a dark blue color. The entrance room had a list of Team Possible accomplishments along with a rogue gallery of new and old foes of the Team members.

The basement consisted of Doug and Kelly's workshop for his explosive devices. The rest of the area was devoted to various training and exercises.

The ground level had the entrance room/waiting room for clients. Off to the left was the R&D area where Wade, Felix and Josh would work on equipment, Josh had opted for designing and drafting the tools and missions suits while Wade and Felix would build them. To the right of the entrance room was the girl's offices where all the finances and such could be handled by Monique, Tara, Bonnie and occasionally Kim when she wasn't busy with field work. Then on the other side of the waiting room was the meeting room and a private elevator to the other levels. The back area of the ground level is the med bay where Scott or Doug can treat all minor and some major wounds. It's as fully stocked and prepped as any hospital and Scott's extensive knowledge of medical procedures will ensure that all will be done to keep the team healthy and alive.

The upper level was command central with massive super computers and surveillance tools as well as the War room which held a round table with small computer terminals that linked to the master computer. This was the room that would enable Team Possible to plan and watch world wide situations. The computer was hooked in and linked to all the Global Justice and government satellites orbiting the planet as well as their data bases for references and information.

The garage held all the Team Possible mission vehicles except for the air transports which were held on Doug and Scott's private air field on their property. Each member had what Ron and Scott called a "Battle Bike", a heavily modified Harley Davidson sportster with weapons and defense systems. Each bike held a place for their respected rider's weapons or equipment and each had rocket boosters and turbo chargers for increased speed. Ron's Charger was also present along with Doug's olds Cutlass and Scott's Shelby Mustang GT. Each outfitted with gear and such to ensure safety and success on missions. To the side area was the area for repairs and work. It was fully stocked with tools and spare parts that would be needed for fixing their vehicles. In the back was a set of changing rooms for each field agent to go into and change into their battle suits or mission clothes and store their mission equipment.

The most amazing aspect about the new HQ was its security and defense systems. No one could get in or out without proper Voice, DNA and retina scans/readings. Only one road led to the compound and it was guarded buy the high security entrance gate of Doug and Scott's property. Once inside the client or team member has to submit a voice verification. If nothing is verified the invisible laser sensors will activate the defenses and the unwelcome vehicle or intruder will be stopped by way of spike strips, stun mines, electro cages, EMP blasters or shots from the stun cannons. The command center then goes into lock down and all members of Team Possible are alerted via Kimmunicator or the police and GJ will be notified.

* * *

To celebrate the completion of their new Headquarters Team Possible decided to have a cook out and invite their friends to join in. Even Wade left his room to join in the fun.

Kim was talking with the girls excitedly about their new base of operations. At first she had thought it was a bit much but Ron had put a stop to that when he told her that they really needed a base to keep their work organized.

Bonnie had now completely integrated with the group and was as happy as she had ever been. She, Tara and Monique would be running Team Possible's finances and funds as well as all the other paper work involved.

Team Possible was now a official branch of Global Justice and they received a commission for their work and needs. Even though they were now a full time part of GJ Dr. Director decided to let them operate on their own as that had worked best in the past.

Amongst all of the celebration Scott stood off to the side. He hadn't been in a very celebratory mood as of late. His nightmares had gotten so bad to the point that nothing seemed to help and he was loosing sleep. His powers were acting strangely and since he was the only one to yet achieve his full power he figured it was trying to come out.

Although he wouldn't admit it he was afraid of his full power…of the monster it might unleash. Ron had sensed this and tried his best to help him but until Scott could conquer his fears he wouldn't be able to fully control the Elemental Dragon power.

Tara had been wonderful and very understanding through the whole thing and given him space when he needed it or comforted him after his nightmares. He really wanted them to end because he knew that Tara was experiencing a bit of them as well.

Scott let out a deep sigh as he gazed out onto the shimmering waters of the lake. Taking one last pull off of his Marlboro he tossed it up and incinerated it with a small fireball.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kelly asked coming up behind him.

"Hey Kel, what's up?" Scott asked.

"Not much….the others are worried about you but don't want to invade your privacy….I on the other hand have no problems poking my nose into one of my brother's businesses." She said in a superior tone.

Scott chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Sometimes your to cute for your own good little sister." Scott paused for a moment and shrugged. "Don't worry about me Kelly, I'll be just fine….I just got a lot of things on my mind that's all."

Kelly let out a sigh before giving her adopted brother a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "If you ever want to talk about it you know where to find me….I'm sure the others would be more than happy to listen as well." She said and then returned to her boyfriend and the party.

Scott watched her go and join the others with a small smile on his face. He knew that the others wanted to help him but this was a problem that he needed to figure out on his own. He knew that the answers would eventually come to him if he kept looking for them. Then when he had his answers he would face his fear…face his past and conquer them.

* * *

It had been an interesting Monday at Middleton High School for the group of friends. The first thing that had happened when they got there was a group of thugs, including the three bullies that Ron had beaten up on his first day back, had appeared and challenged Ron to a fight.

Ron had outright refused to fight them at first. Then they tried to goad him by making threats to hurt Josh and Felix. That was put to a screeching halt when they discovered that Josh had been taking self defense lessons from Ron, Doug and Scott and Felix could just stun them with a stun gun he kept in his chair.

It wasn't until one of the bullies, a massive bruit, made a grab for Kim when she wasn't looking that things heated up. He had grabbed her arm and she countered by socking him in the gut the large brut made a grunt and back slapped her. That was when shit hit the fan.

The guy was four times Ron's size and Ron was on him so quick that the others had no time to react. Kim wasn't really hurt but she beamed proudly at Ron standing up for her non-the-less.

The massive bully never knew what hit him as he went flying into his group of thugs with a broken nose and several cracked ribs. Another thug charged Ron with a large wooden baseball bat. Ron caught the bat and ripped it out of the bullies hands before snapping it like a twig.

By the time that all was said and done the group of fifteen bullies were on the ground groaning in pain while Ron stood over them cracking his knuckles. The entire school had seen what happened, even Mr. Barkin.

Barkin never usually allowed violence of any kind at the school but just this once he let it slip. Those boys had been in a desperate need of an attitude adjustment and he was very impressed with Ron's fighting ability. So he gave all the bullies detention for the rest of the term for instigating a attempted gang fight and then shipped them off to the hospital to get their broken bones set. Ron got off with a half-hearted warning and a manly clap on the back.

After that everything had gone back to normal and the day went on as it should. Ron spent his free periods with Josh, Felix and Brick either shooting hoops or training in the gym's facilities.

The girls spent their free periods either watching their boyfriends or doing homework. Kim had even had a sparring match with Ron. Much to everyone's surprise she lost easily but took it good. Kim then admitted she liked having a boyfriend that was stronger and a better fighter than she was.

Ron gave Brick and Josh a few lessons while Felix and Bonnie slipped off to a corner to….ehem….get busy. Hope had popped in to see Brick and he soon followed her out to go to his final class for the day. Everyone else had study hall so they stayed in the gym and went to the pool for a quick swim.

* * *

A large figure clad in black watched from the school rooftops, he was waiting for his prey…prey that would eventually bring him his prize. His massive steel clad fists clenched as he thought of how it would feel to squeeze the life out of both his prey and his prize. The prize he was after was the last sole living member of the Storm family….Scott Keith Storm and he would finish with him what he started with the boys parents so many years ago.

An insane and disturbing toothy grin crossed his knarled features as he saw a black Dodge Viper RT/10 pull into the parking lot with a Olds Cutlass following closely behind. Perhaps he wouldn't need his prey…for the prize had just arrived.

As Scott got out of his Viper his danger sense went off and his powers flared. Something didn't feel right yet everything appeared fine. Doug got out of his car and noticed his friends look.

"Everything alright bro?" He asked.

Scott shook his head to clear it. "Yeah bud…..everything is fine." He said.

Tara and Monique rushed over to their respective boyfriends and gave them a mind numbing kiss. Several students and the stranger watched with amusement. The rest of the group soon caught up with them and began talking.

Scott relaxed a bit as he held Tara in his arms. His senses flared once again and this time Ron and Doug seemed to sense it too as they began looking around. A sudden whirring sound filled the air.

Scott's eyes shot wide open. "EVERYONE SCATTER!" He shouted and leapt to the side with Tara in his arms.

A loud clang was heard from where he was standing. There imbedded in the pavement was a massive razor bladed Chakrum.

Doug's eyes went wide and he blanched. "Crusher!" He breathed in terror.

A low guttural growl sounded off from Scott and everyone's heads shot in his direction. He had both his guns drawn and aimed up, a scowl so filled with rage was on his face that it would of made a devil shudder in fear.

Everyone's eyes shot up to where Scott was looking to see a massive muscled man in a black body suit with large metal gauntlets with spiked knuckles on his hands. A greasy mop of raven black hair was fluttering about in the breeze as an insane smile twisted his heavily scarred face.

"I've come to collect my prize boy!" Crusher's voice thundered through the area. "I've come to claim the blood of the last living member of the Storm family….and perhaps I'll collect the blood of your little friend as well." He shot a glazed look at Tara as he licked his lips.

"Over my fucking dead body!" Scott snarled in a primal tone.

"Oh that will not be a problem little boy!" Crusher roared and leapt off the building towards Scott.

"I don't think so!" Scott growled and began firing off his magnums into the massive man.

Students let out terrified screams as gunshots echoed through the area. They began fleeing when they noticed that the bullets weren't having any effect on the massive man now barreling towards Scott…they just seemed to bounce off.

"Shit! Fuck!" Scott cursed and drew his bokkens, he really wished he had his swords at the moment.

Ron and Doug wasted no time and attacked Crusher. Ron shot a ball of chi at him while Doug used psionics to hurl stones at him. Crusher plowed through both attacks and belt Ron and Doug to the side like they were rag dolls. Kim and Monique cried out their boyfriends names and rushed over to them.

Scott dashed at his arch foe and began to attack him with all that he had. Both of his bokkens snapped under the constant hits on the insane man's armored suit. Crusher then belted Scott aside like he did the others. Scott shot a fireball at him while in mid air but it too was ineffective.

Tara screamed in terror as the massive man stopped before her. An insane and lustful gaze crossed his features as he clamped one massive hand around her mid section and lifted her up from the ground.

"You look almost good enough to eat." Crusher growled and licked the side of her face. "But I'm afraid you must die." He said casually and put his other massive hand on her head and began closing his fist around her skull.

Scott staggered up to his feet and looked on in horror as the woman he loved was about to be crushed to death. His weapons gone, his friends hurt, his powers not strong enough….it was happening again. Crusher had come back into his life to take everything from him again…and he wasn't strong enough to stop it.

Tara let out another scream and begged for Scott to help her. Scott looked up his eye glowing fierce violet. He would not let this happen again…he would not loose another person he loved.

Scott felt something within him snap as a massive surge of power washed over him. Crusher felt the surge and dropped Tara who made her escape by crawling away and gasping for air.

Purple and Gold energy roared around Scott as his twin swords appeared next to him in flashes of violet light. Ron saw what was going on and blanched.

"Scott!" Ron called out. "Don't let it control you….don't let the power be consumed by rage!"

It was to late. Scott's power flared once more as his own swords impaled him. Scott let out a beast-like roar mixed with pain and rage. The swords then melded into his body as he hunched over. His muscles bulged as power coursed through them.

Two black scaled wings then shot out of his back, each with a purple skinned membrane. A long black spined tail grew out from his backside as his hands grew razor sharp nails on them. Scott shot up and reared back as he let out a inhuman roar, fangs and sharp teeth could now be seen in place of his normal teeth. He then let his head back down and opened his eyes. They were completely purple and glowing brightly, black reptilian slits took the place of his retina giving him a feral look.

To everyone present Scott was no longer human but a monster. Ron sighed worriedly, he knew that this was a manifestation of the Elemental Dragon power and if Scott didn't learn to control it he would destroy everything in sight until his power let out. Tara was horrified at what her lover had turned into, silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she fearfully watched the man she loved become more beast than human.

Crusher wasn't impressed in the slightest and charged after his foe thinking that this might give him a bit of challenge. Scott let out another roar and shot towards Crusher wings opened and claws bared.

The two impacted with each other but it was Crusher who was tossed back this time. Crusher landed on his feet and uprooted a tree that was next to him and hurled it at Scott. Scott snarled and shot a beam of white fire from his mouth, the tree was incinerated within seconds.

Scott then picked up a Chevy Silverado that was next to him like it was a paper weight. Electrical energy arced and pulsed around him and the truck. Scott let out a primal snarl and ripped the vehicle in two and chucked the electrified pieces at Crusher.

Crusher dodged one half but was hit with the other, it was the rear and it exploded on impact. The insane murder stumbled to his feet and noticed his armored suit was now shredded in a few spots and his spiked knuckles were bent badly. He needed to escape so he could fight Storm on his own terms.

Everyone watched in relief as the massive man turned tail and ran off as fast as he could. That relief was short lived.

Since his primary target ran off the humanoid dragon began tearing through everything in sight that was near him. Vehicles, trees, stones and pieces of the school were flying in all directions as Scott vented his uncontrollable rage.

He burst through one wall like paper and back out again leaving massive holes in the side of the school walls. Ron and Doug didn't like it but they knew they were going to have to fight him and most likely hurt him to get him to stop.

Both summoned their power and shot balls of energy at Scott. He was knocked off his feet and smashed into a near by car. With another roar he ripped himself out of the remains of the Dodge Neon and then hefted a school bus and flung it at Ron and Doug.

"Shit!" Doug cried out.

"Oh where's Godzilla when you really need him!" Ron yelped and braced himself to catch the bus.

Ron managed to catch the bus but it sent him sliding back fifty feet before he stopped. He then dropped the bus with a thud and returned to help Doug out.

Doug had been knocked back several feet by a large ball of ice that had smacked against his psi shield.

"Dammit!" Doug cursed. "This is getting us no where fast."

"I know but the power has overtaken him…he doesn't know what he's doing." Ron said as he dodged a fireball. "We need to knock him out somehow so his mind has time to accept and adjust to his power being unleashed."

Tara had been watching the entire thing in pure fear as the Kim, Bonnie and Monique tried to help her up and get her to a safe spot. She got out of their grip and took off running towards Scott as he continued his rampage.

She ran up to Scott and flung herself on him as tears poured from her eyes. Scott not realizing it was her ripped her off of him and held her by her neck. She was choking and he was hurting her but she smiled at him anyways as tears fell onto his clawed hand.

"Please….Scott…this isn't you….please come back…to me….I…..I love you….please come back." Tara pleaded through her tears.

Scott's grip around her neck loosened and she dropped to the ground. She was winded but no real damage was done and she could feel Scott franticly trying to regain control through their link.

"Tear…..ahhhhh……..TEAR….AHHHH!" Scott roared and grabbed his head.

Ron and Doug saw their chance and nailed him with a psi blast powerful enough to knock him out but not really hurt him.

Scott dropped to his knees and howled in pain as his body reverted back to normal. He wearily opened his emerald and sapphire eyes and looked at the woman he loves. Greif, shame, pain and saddness shown brightly as did the love he held for her.

"Tara……..I….I'm…….s…s…sorry….." He croaked out before passing out from the attack and power exhaustion. He never saw his concerned friends and family rush up to see if he was alright.

* * *

Scott woke up several hours later with a bit of a headache. It was dark and he was alone in his room. At least he thought he was until he looked next to him and saw Tara sleeping next to him curled up in a ball.

He had hoped the whole thing was just another horrible nightmare but he knew it wasn't. It had finally happened he let his fear and power control him and had become a monster. He was so ashamed of himself. He attacked his family and the woman he loves more than his own life.

Yet it was her love for him and the soul bond that gave him the power to finally gain control of the dragon within him. The power was awesome yet frightening….but now instead of wild it felt tame…under control. He also noticed his twin swords resting on their stand across the room, after he powered down they must have un fused from his body.

He looked over at Tara's sleeping form and gave her a light kiss on the forehead and moved some of her hair out of her face. She looked like such a beautiful angel when she slept. A beautiful goddess inside and out. He knew he didn't deserve her and after what he did he would spend his entire life making up for it. He didn't care if it had been beyond his control at the moment he still felt shame for letting his emotions rule him like that.

Sighing he sat up and noticed that the call message light was blinking on his answering machine. He clicked it on and immediately scowled at the voice that came on.

"That was a nice trick you pulled on me earlier boy." Crusher's voice snarled from the machine. "I won't be so easy to defeat this time. Now Storm come to the Middleton Copper mines alone and face me. If you do not I'll hunt down that little bitch of yours and make her really scream before I crush her pretty little head in. I'm sure she'll be a good fuck like your mother was before I left my subordinate to finish the job…..come and get me if you dare!" Crusher growled and laughed insanely before cutting the line.

Without a noise Scott got up from the bed and walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of black mission pants and his new battle suit. He put on the suit and then added the pants and waist holsters for his guns and a side pouch with some of Doug's toys.

He then walked over and placed his swords in their built in sheaths on his back and placed his magnums in their holsters. Grabbing some ammo he placed the bullets and extra clips into his other belt pouches.

He turned around, his face set like stone and his dual colored eye filled with determination. It was time to face and conquer his fears and his past once and for all. He walked over to Tara and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before running his gloved fingers through her hair one last time. He knew there was a high chance that he wouldn't make it through this and wanted to touch his angel one last time.

He turned once more at his window to gaze upon his loves sleeping form as the moonlight danced across her creamy skin. Then his features hardened once more and he turned and jumped out of the open window. His vanishing into the darkness in a small flash of black light.

* * *

Disclaimer : We don't own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	12. Sweet Freedom : Scott's Solo Mission

_**Kim Possible**_

_**R - Factor**_

_**"No more Mr. Nice Guy"**_

_**By : Alice Cooper**_

I used to be such a sweet, sweet thing  
'Til they got a hold of me.  
I opened doors for little old ladies,  
I helped the blind to see.  
I got no friends 'cause they read the papers.  
They can't be seen with me and I'm gettin' real shot down  
And I'm feeling mean.

No more Mister Nice Guy, you suck  
No more Mister Clean,  
No more Mister Nice Guy,  
They say he's sick, he's obscene.

I got no friends 'cause they read the papers.  
They can't be seen with me and I'm gettin' real shot down  
And I'm feeling mean.

No more Mister Nice Guy,  
No more Mister Clean,  
No more Mister Nice Guy,  
They say he's sick, he's obscene.

My dog bit me on the leg today.  
My cat clawed my eyes.  
Ma's been thrown out of the social circle,  
And dad has to hide.  
I went to church incognito.  
When everybody rose, the Reverend Smith,  
He recognized me,  
And punched me in the nose.  
He said:  
No more Mister Nice Guy,  
No more Mister Clean,  
No more Mister Nice Guy,  
he said you're sick, you're obscene.

Chapter 12 : Sweet Freedom - Scott's Solo Mission

Hours had passed since Crusher's attack on Middleton high and Scott's monstrous transformation. After Scott had regained control over his power he passed out and his swords un-fused from his body. Doug and Ron then loaded him up in Kim's Hummer with Tara. Ron then hopped into Scott's Viper and followed his friends back to the mansion.

Since that time Tara had remained in Scott's room and Scott was apparently still unconscious. To their surprise Dr. Director had just shown up and asked how Scott was. No sooner than they sit down to start talking about the new problem did a very pale looking Tara walk into the room carrying a answering machine.

"Is….is Scott here…did he come down?" She asked nervously.

"Uh-oh…." Doug and Ron muttered in unison.

That was all the confirmation that Tara needed and she began to cry. While in tears she played the recording to finalize the others suspicions. The girls were all shocked and horrified by the crude and terrible remarks that Crusher's recorded voice made. Josh and Felix scowled…both wanting to get their own hands on the sick son of a bitch. Kelly joined Tara in her tears as she feared for her other brother's safety. Ron and Doug let out growls through gritted teeth and slammed their fists into the wall leaving two fist shaped holes.

"That damn sick genetically enhanced freak of friggin nature!" Doug spat. "How could anyone be that damn low?"

"I don't know." Ron growled and picked up one of the bricks that had fallen from the wall. "But if Scott leaves anything of that bastard….I'll finish the job myself." Ron's hand gripped the brick tightly and the piece of masonry shattered and crumbled under is iron grip….Kim and the girls gulped, it took a lot for Ron to get that angry.

"Don't count me out….I'd like to give that sick bastard a Dynamite enema." Doug snarled.

That remark had caused everyone but Ron and Betty to pale at the thought of a lit stick of powerful explosives being rammed up someone's rectum.

"We have to help him!" Tara said through tears. "Scott could get hurt or…or….worse!"

Dr. Director shook her head sadly. "I am sorry Ms King but there is nothing we can do."

"What!" Tara shrieked. "Do you honestly hate this family so much that you'd abandon them at every sign of danger….do you DAMMIT!"

Dr. Director looked as if someone had slapped her in the face and then punched her in the gut. That had hurt.

"ENOUGH!" Doug shouted. "You can't blame GJ for this or for past mistakes." He then turned to Betty and tossed a jar to her…a jar with a human eye in it. "Next time you go into a fight Betty…try not to leave pieces behind."

"But GJ has tons of agents!" Tara said franticly. "Surely with enough people we could stop that…that monster and save Scott!"

"No Tara." Ron said softly with emotion lingering in his tone. "They can't and We won't. GJ can't help him…if they were to attack now Scott would get killed in the cross fire and his element of surprise would be ruined. We won't help him because this is HIS fight. Scott needs to do this…he needs to face his greatest fears and his past or he'll never be able to see his future. If I'm ever in the same situation…I'd hope that all of you would let me do what I needed."

"Ron is right." Doug stated. "All of us in some form or another have demons in our pasts that need to be vanquished. Only by doing it alone can peace truly be found. Every man has a time in their lives when they need to fight….mine came when I faced the Barron…we have to believe in Scott, believe that he will be victorious and live through this experience….I'm sure that he will….he has something to live for now." Doug said glancing at Tara.

"Just who…or what is Crusher?" Kim asked, she was worried about her friend too but she also wanted information.

Dr. Director sighed and motioned for everyone to take a seat. "His full name is Ashton "Crusher" Stone. He comes from a very long line of mercenary's and assassins. The Stone family for generations had been feuding with the Storm family. At one time they had been related but how they became enemies hasn't been known for generations."

"We believe it is because the Storm family got out of the shadier businesses and started to help people with their knowledge's in science's and medical technology. One by one the Storm family was picked off until only Scott remained. Crusher is also the last of his family….he is also insane. He believes that if he destroys the last Storm on earth that it will somehow regain his family's respect." Betty stopped for a second. "Crusher's occupation is pain, torture and gruesome deaths and he works for the highest bidder. He has a thing for literately crushing his victims to death and then collecting their blood to add to his collection……he is known for drinking part of the blood he collects. He is also known for committing violent rape on woman and child alike…..all of his female victims are raped before he or one of his hired hands finishes them off. To further complicate matters he had his body genetically altered and enhanced to be near super human so we at GJ have had a terrible time trying to bring him in."

Tara was wailing and in hysterics after Dr. Director finished her explanation of Crusher. Kelly got up and took her to Scott's room in hopes the poor girl would calm down a little and get some rest.

Ron didn't say a single word, he just turned around and teleported out of sight…his face stoic but his rage could be seen burning within his eyes. Doug just huffed and let out a grunt before going to his workshop, he also needed to vent his frustraition and the best way for him to do that was to work on his explosives.

Dr. Director wanted to go and offer some comfort to Tara but she figured her presence would be unwelcome. Sighing she got up from her seat and informed the others that she was returning to HQ. Since there was nothing she could do here she decided it would be best that she left.

"What's going on with Tara?" Bonnie asked worriedly once Betty had left. "I know she has every right to be upset and scared….hell I'm scared too…Scott is one of my only friends besides the rest of you guys….but isn't she getting a little to upset?"

Monique and Kim looked at each other and nodded. "It's because of the soul bonds." Monique said quietly.

"Monique, Tara and I are soul bonded to Doug, Scott and Ron respectively. Because of this bond we share a little of their power…but we also share their pain, suffering, happiness and other emotions as well as thoughts and memories. Our souls are bonded to them until the day they die and due to their powers that will take a long time…so we also share their life force…it's kind of a complicated yet wonderful thing." Kim explained.

Bonnie paled. "So…th..that means if Scott…dies….that Tara will….." She trailed off.

Monique nodded. "If Scott dies…Tara will loose all her will to live and die as well. If she were to die…Scott would still live but he would never feel whole again and he could loose himself in his powers and turn evil. That is one of the many prices we pay for being bonded with them and it's a price we will happily continue to pay for as long as we live." Monique stated and Kim nodded.

"This is some pretty deep shit." Felix muttered.

"Yeah….I never knew you guys had to pay such a heavy price for being bonded." Josh added.

"Well Kim is the lucky one so far as she hasn't had to experience this sort of thing….it was the worst day of my life when Doug left to hunt down Barron Karnoff. I was so scared and terrified that I'd loose the only man I had ever loved. If Doug died that night…..death would had been a welcome factor….." Monique trailed off as her emotions played across her brown eyes. "I think I better go and help Tara through this."

Monique left the room in hopes of offering Tara a little comfort…she knew all to well what the poor girl was going through and didn't want her to have to deal with it alone. Kim stood up as well, her emotions were flooding through her in waves. She put her arms around herself and felt suddenly cold as she reached out through her link and found Ron at the lake.

"I…I'm sorry to just take off…but I really need Ron right now." Kim said quickly and hurried off to find her lover and his comforting embrace.

Josh got up and followed Monique to Kelly, he needed her and he was sure she needed him. Bonnie just sat down in Felix's lap as he put his arms around her to offer warmth and comfort. She was worried about her friends and scared, only the warmth and embrace of her boyfriend offered her any comfort at the moment.

Felix sat lost in thought and he comforted the woman in his arms. It looks like that old comic book writer…Stan Lee, was right. "With great power comes great Responsibility." He was just now realizing that no matter how powerful a person is a price must always be paid for that power and that no one is truly invincible.

* * *

Pale moonlight lit up the rocky quarry that sat before the entrance to the Middleton Copper mines. A cold and chilling wind swept through the area as dust swirled about. A single figure was hiding in the shadows on a small outcropping of stone, his long mane of hair dancing in the cold night winds.

Scott Storm looked over the quarry and at the various armed lackeys roaming about. His face set like stone and his eyes colder than ice as his first victim…or prey walked beneath him.

Scott dropped from the outcropping like a raptor moving in for the kill, in a flash one sword removed the mans gun arm and the second blade removed his head. The mans head rolled off to the side with a calm look on his face, he never knew what had hit him. Scott quickly wiped the blood spatter off onto the other mans body and moved back into the darkness.

"Figures that fucker couldn't leave this one on one." Scott grumbled to himself.

Scott looked over the quarry and the armed men walking about. There was little places for him to hide or use stealth. The armed guards were carrying assault rifles and were most likely there to tier him out or injure him before he could head into the mine shaft after Crusher. He had done a good study on the mine thanks to some geographical maps of the area he uploaded via Kimmunicator. The Mine was more or less a huge hole in the ground and didn't go very far in…about a mile or so.

A feral grin crossed Scott's features, if Crusher wanted to play then he was more than willing to have a little fun. He didn't need to unleash the dragon just yet. And since his element of surprise didn't really matter….it was time to start this little party.

Reaching into his side pack he pulled out two of Doug's "Block Buster" grenades and pulled their pins and tossed them right into the center of the quarry.

**_"BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!"_**

A massive explosion rocked the entire area throwing rocks and guards all over the place. A large group of at least thirty more armed guards ran out of the mines while the remaining ones outside that weren't hurt got into various construction vehicles scattered on the site.

From out of the smoke and flames walked Scott…his eyes glowing bright violet with slit-like pupils. "Hello boys…lets get this little gang bang started." Scott snarled and drew his magnums.

* * *

Ron had been a bit surprised when Kim had found him and cuddled up to him like a lost frightened child. He knew that she was terrified of the day that she would have to face what Monique had and Tara was facing at the moment.

As much as he wanted to tell her not to worry and that it wouldn't happen he couldn't. Not only was it a big fat lie but Ron wasn't one to back down from a fight to protect her or his friends even if he knew there was a good chance he would get killed.

Besides….eventually his fate and his destiny would catch up with him and he would have to face a great evil…..and he alone would be the only one that could defeat it…only he could kill it. Not even Doug or Scott could help him when the time came.

Ron sighed and looked down at the girl in his arms. "KP….are you going to be alright?" He asked in a tender tone reserved her only.

Kim looked up at him and he was shocked to see tears falling from her beautiful emerald eyes. "I…I'm scared Ron." She confessed. "How long is it going to be before you have to go off and fight against an impossible foe? Will you come back to me alive or in a body bag?" Sobs began wracking her petite body and Ron pulled her closer to him. "I can't do it……I can't….if you ever die I…..I…..I can't live without you….I don't want too." She cried.

"KP…." Ron said tenderly. "I couldn't live without you either. But you must realize that one day I will have to fight. Not just to protect you…the woman I love…but to protect all life on this planet. I can promise you this though…no matter what happens I will always love you and I'll always do my best to return to you….even if I have to storm the gates of hell itself…I will come back to you."

Ron then lifted her chin with his finger and thumb and placed a passionate love filled kiss on her in hopes to calm her. Kim clung tighter to him and returned the passion. She wasn't sure what the future would hold but the best they could do was take it one day at a time.

* * *

Doug and Monique stood on the outside balcony of the mansion as they watched Ron comfort Kim. Tara had fallen into a fitful sleep and Josh and Kelly offered to keep watch on her.

"Do you think she will be alright when Ron's time comes to fight?" Monique asked snuggling into Doug's side.

Doug sighed. "She is a very strong young woman…but even the strongest person needs help sometimes. Take Ron for example…he's the strongest and most powerful of the three of us and yet he still needs help at times. We are all human…we can fail or we can achieve our goals depending on how hard we try." Doug said softly…a far shot from his usual joking self.

Monique nodded. "You're right." Monique stated. "I doubt much could ever deter Ron…or Scott for that matter from doing what they need to do. All three of you are alike that way you never give up and you guys never stop fighting for what you believe in."

"That's because we have too much to loose if we did." Doug answered honestly. "Saving the world is fine and all but without you girls….the world wouldn't be worth saving to us, it's why we fight with all we got. Ron fights to keep Kim safe and happy, I fight for you….and Scott…he fights for Tara….she is the only person besides us that give his life any meaning."

"But what about Ron's big destiny or whatever it is?" Monique asked.

"That is a battle that only he can win…and he must do it alone when the time comes. He once told me that he will face his destiny and accept his fate for only three reasons. To protect Kim, To protect us and finally to protect all the innocents of this world. And with that he named the same reasons Scott and I fight too…we may not be able to help him in the end…but we'll be damned if we don't help him right up to it." Doug stated strongly.

"Do you think Scott is going to make it Baby boy?" Monique asked worriedly.

Doug smiled sadly. "As long as we believe in him…he will Baby girl." Doug said and looked up at the moon as soft clouds flitted past it adding to the twilight.

* * *

Scott ran through a barrage of bullets with inhuman speed, the occasional sting from a bullet graze was lost to him as he fought off Crusher's minions. This was getting him no where fast, as soon as he killed one enemy several others popped out of the damn mine entrance.

Bodies and blood littered the stone floor of the quarry. Some bodies were in one piece while others lay in bloody chunks. Scott could feel the dragon begging for release…it craved blood….it's only desire to help its master vanquish the evils around him.

Scott cursed as thirty more troops dropped from the skies in heavily armored combat droids. The time for playing was now over….Scott was sick of this bullshit…sick of playing Crusher's damn games.

Scott drew his mystic blades as a pillar of purple and gold light shot from his body into the night sky. The twin swords vanished as they melded into his body. His muscles bulged and his battle suit ripped off his upper body as a pair of black and purple dragon wings shot out from his back followed by a long spined tail. His hands became clawed and sharp spines shot out from his elbows, fangs and razor sharp teeth filled his mouth as he let out a roar…the dragon had awakened…but this time Scott was the one in control.

"Time to heat things up!" Scott snarled.

Pillars of fire burst from the ground all around Scott and consumed anyone caught within them. A Bulldozer shot past him nearly running him over. Scott scowled and whirled around on his attacker and vehicle.

"Why don't you just fucking chill!" Scott snapped and blasted the machine and person inside with a beam of ice. Scott then shot towards it, his wings flapping wildly, and slammed his clawed fist into the block of ice. It shattered into thousands of shards from the force of the blow.

Ten armored droids charged up from behind. Scott whirled back around. "Let's Rock n Roll!" Scott growled and thrust his fist into the ground.

Sharp pillars of stone shot up from the ground impaling the ten droids and to finish the job Scott shot a massive bolt of lightning into them, ten massive explosions thundered throughout the quarry as stone and shrapnel shot in all directions.

Shriek the lips  
Across a ragged tongue,  
Convulsing together.  
Sing violently,  
Move the jaw  
Cry out loud.  
Bound up the Dead  
Triumphantly

Crusher walked out of the cave clapping his massive hands as the twenty remaining troops gathered around him. His suit restored and black energy crackling around him as an insane smirk crossed his lips.

"Very good boy!" Crusher barked with amusement. "This has been quite the entertaining show! Now…" He snarled looking at his troops. "KILL HIM!" He bellowed.

"I don't think so." Scott growled. "This ends tonight…_Ashton…_with your fucking body at my feet! You are never going to hurt another innocent person again!"

""Such bravado!" Crusher chuckled madly. "Let's see if you can back it up boy!"

The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
Down in the cool air I can see.

Twenty armored battle droids surrounded the humanoid dragon. The area was silent save for the crackling of burning wreckage. The wind picked up ever so slightly and a single droid dared to move but an inch.

**_"BAMMM!"_** Scott whipped around and shoved his fist into and through the droid and then charged it with electricity before slamming it into another. The two machines crashed and blew up forty feet away.

Scott let out another beast-like roar and shot into the fray. One of the droids got in a lucky shot with a sharp blade attached to its arm and slashed Scott across the gut. Scott's answer to this was to rip its arm off and impale the damn thing with its own blade.

Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast

_"Shit…the little bastard has gotten stronger…no matter, he has no chance against me or my power." _Crusher thought as Scott continued to tear through droid after droid.

"Time for you to split!" Scott snarled and ripped another droid in two while his tail savagely removed the head of one behind him.

Scott had to admit…he was getting tired. He had several very nasty cuts on his torso and his body was littered with smaller ones. Blood was flowing freely from them but that didn't matter to Scott. All that mattered to him was stopping Crusher once and for all and then returning to the woman he loves.

Scott shook himself from his thoughts and continued his assault on the droids. The sounds of metal ripping, crunching and being smashed into oblivion rang through the area as all but one final droid stood between Scott and Crusher.

Stir the limbs across the wrist,  
Full possession of memory.  
Bury me as a dog,  
Icy hands surrounding me.

The final droid charged Scott with reckless abandon. Scott snorted and grabbed the blasted machine by its head, flipped it over his body and harshly into the ground before using his elements to call a stone spike up to impale it through the middle.

Scott then turned around to face the man that had caused his life so much pain…the murderer of his parents. The man that threatened the lives of his friends…of the woman he loves. So many innocent people had lost their lives to this sick bastard….never again.

"On shall stand…..one shall fall." Scott said without emotion.

"It is a good night to die….I'm sure that your parents will be happy to see you….you can tell your mother hello for me." Crusher taunted.

"Are you going to spout shit all night or are we going to finish this?" Scott growled.

"My aren't we in a hurry….no matter. The sooner I'm done with you the sooner your little blonde slut will be screaming my name….before I crush her skull open and collect her precious fluids that is." Crusher said licking his lips.

The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
Down in the cool air I can see.

At this point fire could be seen huffing out of Scott's flared nostrils, wind was violently billowing his hair towards the night sky, the earth around him seemed to shake as if froze at his feet, lightning filled the sky as thunder crashed. His tail swayed behind him like a cobra preparing to strike and his wings stood out around his muscular form giving him a demonic look.

Crusher smirked at his foe and shot a massive ball of black energy at Scott. The smirk was wiped from his knarled face when Scott belted away his attack like a beach ball.

"Now that is no way to use the Shadow Element." Scott said with a predatory grin. "This is."

Black energy swirled around Scott's hand and formed itself into a sword of pure energy. White light then flashed on his other hand and formed a white energy sword. Crusher stepped back a bit as fear started to set in.

"Did I forget to mention….once the dragon within was unleashed so was the elements of light and shadow…..I'd thank you for it….if you weren't such a sick fucking bastard." Scott snarled.

Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast

Crusher roared in anger and charged full tilt at Scott. A massive black battle axe of shadow energy appearing in his hands. He thrust his black axe down upon Scott's crossed elemental blades.

Lightning flashed across the sky as the manifested weapons met and thunder cracked to signify the final fight between bitter foes. Another flash of lightning and the two warriors broke into a frenzy of strikes and slashes. Both nailing each other a few times but neither backing down.

Scott winced as blood flowed from the large gash across his chest but otherwise ignored the pain. Crusher wasn't going any better with the massive slash Scott had put across his gut.

Crusher made for another attack but this time Scott did something unexpected. He dismissed his elemental blades and leapt into the air. One swift twist mid-air and Scott's foot met its mark, right in the center of Crusher's face.

Shriek the lips  
Across a ragged tongue,  
Convulsing together.  
Sing violently,  
Move the jaw  
Cry out loud.  
Bound up the Dead  
Triumphantly

The massive man staggered back a few feet as crimson fluid gusher out his broken nose. Turning his head he spit several teeth out onto the ground with a fair amount of blood. He was furious…no one had ever toppled him before and yet this little winged, blonde freak had done what no one else had.

"I will not lose this fight….I refuse to lose to a fucking freak like you!" Crusher bellowed in anger.

"Look in the mirror lately bright eyes?" Scott snarled. "You're the last one that should call anyone a fucking freak of nature!"

"I'll KILL YOU!" Crusher roared.

The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
The ragged they come and  
The ragged they kill!  
Down in the cool air I can see.

"It's over Crusher….I'll never let you hurt anyone else ever again!" Scott shout and blocked the massive mans fist with his own.

"SHUT IT YOU STUPID LITTLE BEAST!" Crusher growled.

"A Beast am I…..Perhaps I should show you just how Beast-like I can BE!" Scott roared.

Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast

Crusher found himself knocked back painfully as Scott began to shift forms again. His body grew massive in size as his neck lengthened out, his face shifting and turning into what resembled a dinosaurs but with spines and horns. White skin turned jet black and covered with scales….Scott Storm had turned into a creature of legend…a mighty Dragon.

The mighty beast let out a roar and stomped over to the now terrified Crusher. "This is for my parents you son of a bitch!" A deep growling voice thundered from the dragon's razor toothed maw.

A massive talon closed around Crusher's body and then slammed him several times into the stone quarry wall. Blood spattered from the massive mans body as sharp stone cut into his skin and through his armored suit.

The Dragon then slammed him to the ground and crushed his metal clad fists under foot. Beaten but not ready to give up Crusher watched as Scott shifted back to his half dragon form. His foe was clutching the wound on his side as blood dribbled out over his clawed fingers. Energy could be seen gathering around his body.

Crusher wheezing and battered beyond belief barely managed to stagger to his feet. The insane grin still on his face as he let out a cold mirthless laugh.

"V…very good….boy." Crusher wheezed as blood fell from his mouth. "I'll……see you in…hell…."

"You first." Scott growled and then thrust his clawed hands at Crusher unleashing a massive multi-colored beam of pure elemental energy.

Crusher's eyes widened in disbelief as the beam of energy impacted with his massive battered form. His roars and howls of anger and pain could be heard throughout the area as the attack tore through his body and sent him flying into the old mine shaft.

The massive insane criminal's body impacted with many objects before slamming savagely into the back wall of the cavern. Upon impact his body was ripped apart by the sheer force of the hit and then incinerated as the energy exploded.

All that remained of the Middleton Copper mine was a massive mile wide and deep smoldering crater. The shockwave from the attack had been felt as far as Upperton and Lowerton.

Scott now stood alone in the midst of the carnage and death that surrounded him. Bodies of dead henchmen littered the grounds as their blood glistened in the pale moon light.

He dropped to one knee holding his wound once again. His power nearly exhausted and his body in need of medical attention. But that didn't matter at the moment…he was free…he was finally free of the demon that had haunted his past. He had done it…faced and conquered his fears and his past. Now he could live…and return to the woman that made his life worth living.

* * *

The mansion was quiet as most everyone had gone to bed. Only Doug and Ron remained awake at the moment. Everyone else was sleeping in their rooms or guest rooms. Tara was still sleeping as well…but it was a fitful sleep.

They turned around as the front door opened and a disheveled and wounded Scott limped his way into the door. He looked like hell; his body was littered with cuts, blood and bruises. It would easily take a day for his powers to heal them.

Doug and Ron got up from their seats and walked over to their battered brother.

"Well buddy….did you get him?" Doug asked.

Scott smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I didn't leave enough of the bastard to put in a match box." Scott chuckled a bit and then winced. "Ohhh that friggin smarts." He said clutching the deep gash on his side.

Ron smiled at his friend and took his swords and guns from him. "I'm glad to see that you've finally come to terms with your past and fears."

"Yeah…..but I never wanna have to do that again…I feel like I've been put through a meat grinder." Scott chuckled weakly as Doug helped to steady him.

"Good thing we thought to get the emergency medical kit out huh?" Ron chuckled.

"No shit Sherlock." Scott laughed and winced again.

Just as the three friends were making their way to the couch and medical kit a sobbing gasp was heard from the stairs. Tara was standing there in her night dress as tears streamed from sad yet joyful eyes.

Scott limped towards her a bit, Doug and Ron decided that now would be a good time to leave. Scott could have Tara help patch him up and they needed some time to themselves. So they snuck away with relieved smiles gracing their faces.

"You…you came back…." Tara sobbed out.

Scott smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek with his hand. "I'll always come back to you…without you my life has no meaning." Scott said softly.

Tara let out another sob and flung herself into his strong arms and cried into his chest, her tears mixing with his blood. He was drained and a bit weak but nothing was going to stop him from comforting his angel.

"I'm sorry that I lost control earlier today….I almost hurt you." Scott said as his own tears began to fall…that was something that hadn't happened in many years. "I'm so sorry." Scott muttered.

Tara looked up and let out a small gasp. No one…not even Doug had ever seen Scott shed a single tear and yet here was one of the three strongest men she knew in tears over something he had no control over at the time.

"Scott…look at me." Tara said softly but with conviction. Their tear filled eyes met and their love for each other could be clearly seen. "It wasn't your fault and you know it. I don't blame you for what happened…I'm surprised with your horrible past that you've turned out to be such a wonderful man. I love you, that will never change…not now…not ever…I promise." Tara said and kissed him with all the passion and love she could muster.

"I love you too, Tara." Scott answered after the kiss ended. A smile crossed his lips, one that finally fully met his dual colored eyes. "I'm free….I'm finally free from my past and the demons that haunted me…we can live our lives together now…I'm free."

Tara smiled and kissed him once again. "For now Hon, why don't we get you patched up, cleaned up and into bed. I'm sure you need some rest." She said and led him to the couch and medical kit.

After a good patching up and a thorough cleaning Tara led Scott back to his room. The two young lovers fell onto the bed as exhaustion took over their bodies. They muttered to each other their love before sleep claimed them…..for the first time in ten long years Scott Storm had a restful dreamless sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

"SuperBeast"

By : Rob Zombie

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	13. Animology again?

_**R-Factor**_

Chapter 13 : Animology…again?

A week had passed since Scott's fight with Crusher. Although most of his past demons had been put to rest Scott still remained silent and stoic as was his normal character. But he did seem much more relaxed and his wounds had healed thanks to his fully awakened powers and Tara. So life once again returned to a somewhat normal, peace…well…as normal as this group could get.

Ron was in the garage giving his Harley a tune up when he noticed Wade riding up the drive on his Moped. Ron smiled and waved at his young friend. Wade had come along way in the four years that they had known each other. He now stood at about 5' 7" and had lost most of his baby fat due to the training sessions he had been taking with him, Doug and Scott. He had a medium build, it wasn't well defined yet but it was getting there.

After Ron finished with his work on his bike he went to the garages wash room and cleaned up. Being such a hot day Ron decided to go along with the other guys and forget a shirt and just wear a pair of jeans. He was once again glad he took sewing lessons as he slipped his tail out of the opening in the back…keeping his tail wrapped around his waist got painful after a while.

* * *

As Ron walked into the living room he noticed that everyone was pouring over a bunch of the same blue colored books. On the table he noticed a very familiar red one…one that he had hoped never to see again.

"C'mon guys…you can't be getting back into Animology again" Ron groaned. "That book is a load of crap."

"Actually the old one is a load of crap, Ron. " Wade stated. "This is the revised and enhanced edition. There were a ton of mistakes found in the original and miss matches. Besides…it's just for fun, don't take it seriously." Wade chuckled.

"Yeah and it's not like this book can tell us who our soul mates are anyways." Doug added with a grin. "We already got them."

Ron gave a nod and Kim looked at him with a impish smile, she loved it when he didn't wear a shirt. "C'mon, Ron…take the test with us for a laugh. After we get the results we're going to compare things and see if what happens….please?" Kim added the pout for good measure.

Ron sighed and gave up…that damn pout was the most destructive weapon of the face of this planet. Ron sat down next to Kim and grabbed some paper and a pencil along with a spare revised Animology edition. He was surprised at the changes in the book…they still had all the animals but the had added more colors…including metallic colors and gem colors.

So the group work on their tests, there was the occasional laugh or giggle and ca couple of snorts from Doug who seemed to be having a little to much fun with this. This continued for a couple of hours and to everyone's surprise Ron actually looked a bit shocked at his results.

"Well….at least I'm not a Pink Sloth again." He mumbled.

"Dude…how the hell did you ever get that one…it doesn't match you at all?" Scott asked.

"It used to when I was younger…but you know…time changes people sometimes." Ron said with a smile. "Alright…lets do this."

Josh and Kelly went first. Josh ended up a Orange Iguana and Kelly was a Pink Ferret, which were matches to boot.

Doug sat next to Monique with his book. "So Monique, what did you turn out to be?" He asked.

"How does a Silver Cheetah grab ya Baby Boy?" She asked with a wink.

"Hmmm….The Silver Cheetah, is considered a thinker and master of their domain. They aren't the most orderly of people but have a knack for remembering even the smallest details. The perfect match for the Silver Cheetah is the Red Lion." Doug read and smirked. "What do ya know…I happen to be a Red Lion." He laughed.

Scott chuckled. "Well…I'm still a Purple Cobra….go figure."

"Guess they were right about you the last time then huh?" Doug laughed. "The Purple Cobra is cunning, swift and stoic. A fighter and loner by nature they keep few friends and are usually extremely good fighters. The perfect mate for a Purple Cobra is the Emerald Panther."

Tara let out a squeal. "That's ME!" She exclaimed happily and clung happily to her boyfriend. Ron and the others gave a chuckle and waited for Doug's next target, he picked Kim.

"Well…I got the Blue Fox again." She giggled nervously and Ron groaned.

"Hmmm….The Blue Fox, a smart person. They are driven to excel and cannot resist a challenge. Known mostly for their pride and stubborn nature. A Blue Fox will always weigh their options before getting into a situation so that it is to their best advantage. The perfect mate for the Blue Fox is the Gold Wolf." Doug read from the book.

Ron spat out his juice and choked a bit at that. Kim arched her eye brow and looked at her boyfriend. Well…at least her match wasn't a damn Yellow Trout this time.

"Let me guess, Ron, you're a Gold Wolf?" Doug asked with a smirking chuckle.

"Actually yeah…I am…but I thought that the Blue Fox was supposed to be with the Yellow Trout." Ron said.

"That was one of the previous mistakes." Wade stated. "The Yellow Trout and Blue Fox are a personality clash…big time. There was allot of mess ups in the first book."

"Okay Ron….The Gold Wolf is considered to be one of the noblest and selfless beings in existence. Strong, Intelligent, chivalrous and powerful. They are known for their self sacrificing nature and undying loyalty to their loved ones. The Gold Wolf is very protective of their mate. The perfect mate for the Gold Wolf is the Blue Fox." Doug chuckled. "I'd say that fits you perfectly Ron-man." The others nodded their agreement while Kim just beamed happily at him.

"I'm a Ruby Bear…what's it say about me?" Felix asked curiously.

"Well….The Ruby Bear is a thinker and a doer. Prefers to lead things from the shadows and stay behind the scenes as they do not like to be in the spotlight. The perfect mate for the Ruby Bear is the Lavender Mouse." Doug read.

Bonnie smiled happily. "Well cutie looks like there is something to this Animology thing after all; my previous match was a Green Rhino." She laughed.

"That leaves you Wade…what beastie are ya?" Doug asked with a hearty laugh.

Wade smirked. "Well I'm a Yellow…" He trailed off for a second. "…Leopard." He chuckled at the looks Kim and Ron were giving him.

"Hmmm…..The Yellow Leopard is a genius and driven to excel. They love to work with their hands and learn new things as often as possible. Shy and kindly by nature they tend to only converse with close friends or family. The perfect match for the Yellow Leopard is the Teal Raccoon."

"Hey I know someone who's a Teal Raccoon!" Tara perked up excitedly.

"Yeah!" Bonnie added. "Hope Frasier is one…only one in Middleton as far as I know." Bonnie stated.

Wade suddenly got jittery and nervous. "Umm….don't you think she's a little old for me…_not to mention out of my league_." Wade added the last part silently.

"I don't think so buddy." Ron piped in. "There's only a little over two and a half years difference between you both, heck, I'm older than KP by a year…if you really love or care about someone…age makes no difference nor does skin color or religion." Ron stated truthfully.

"Besides, Hope's a real sweet girl…I'm sure you'd both get along great, Wade." Kim added.

Puberty sucked, Wade decided. At 15 yrs old he was having a hell of a time with this little opportunity. While his hormones and brain battled with the odds of the situation he never heard the knocks at the door as he was lost in thought.

Kelly got up and answered the door and to her surprise Hope was on the other side of the door in her cheerleaders clothes. Doug had peeked around the corner and muttered something about "Karma" before walking back into the living room laughing loudly.

"Are Kim, Bonnie and Tara here?" Hope asked politely.

Kelly smiled and had a devious thought cross her mind…time for a little matchmaking. "Yeah…they are in the living room, c'mon in Hope." She said cheerfully.

Hope followed Kelly into the living room to see all the boys lounging about, even Wade, without their shirts on. The girls had settled for either sports bras or small and light T-shirts. She noticed much to her delight that Wade's body, while not as toned as Scott, Doug or Ron's was close. She also thought that the small sudden blush that crossed his cheeks was rather cute.

"Are you guys aware of what time it is?" Hope asked a bit amused.

Scott and Ron looked at their watches and let out several curses. They both had to be a Tri-City speedway in about two hours. Team Storm had dual drag races today at the Tri-City speedway and the Middleton cheer squad had offered to be their sideline cheerleaders…it helped that two of the squads boyfriends were also going to be the racers. Doug, Josh and Felix cursed as well…they were the pit team.

"Sorry Hope, we kind of lost track of time." Kim said.

"Let me guess…you all decided to retake your Anamology tests again." Hope said with a chuckle.

"You could say that." Ron grinned as Wade stayed silent.

"What's with Wade?" She asked curiously.

"Irony…" Doug laughed.

"He found out he's a Yellow Leopard." Scott said offhandedly as he and Ron milled about gathering their racing gear.

"What…really?" She asked and Wade nodded.

"Here…look at the notes." Tara said and handed them to her.

Hope looked them over and sighed. "Well that's just prime…my supposed match is supposed to be a Yellow Leopard." She said.

"I…I'm sorry…" Wade said slightly downcast.

Hope arched her brow. "Why…?" She asked curiously.

"Well…" Wade started nervously. "You…seemed kind of upset…I…" He trailed off.

Hope sighed and shook her head. "Surprised, yes, upset, not so much." She said with a smile.

"Huh…really?" He asked.

Hope surprised them all when she leaned down and pecked his forehead. "Really…besides I think you're kind of cute." She said with a giggle.

Wade sputtered out a bit of gibberish as he stared off into space with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Looks like someone just developed a crush on you, Hope." Kim said with a slight giggle.

"I noticed." Hope smiled. "He seems like my type so I think I'll see where this goes." She stated causing Wade to fall out of his seat in shock.

Doug and Kelly were holding their sides in laughter while Scott chuckled softly. The others laughed right along as Wade seemed to finally come to and say back up.

"Hey. Wade…we got an extra spot near our cheering area at the track, you wanna sit with me?" Hope asked.

"S..s..sure." Wade stuttered. "I…I'd be happy too…" He finished with a small gulp.

The group laughed at Wade's shyness while Ron and Scott went off to gather the rest of their gear, they would need to be heading out soon. The others decided to help so that Wade and Hope had some time to get better acquainted with each other.

* * *

"Hey…is the Hemi-Cuda there already?" Scott asked he was racing a supped up 67 Plymouth Barracuda that he and Ron had put together.

"Yeah…" Ron said before taking a drink of his soda. "So is Blaze Runner." Ron stated. Blaze Runner was a drag-cycle that he, Wade and Scott had all designed. It was custom built and there was no other out there like her.

A small convoy of vehicles had left the mansion and were on their way to the Tri-City speedway. Ron was riding with Scott in Ron's Charger, while the girls were riding with Kim in her Hummer and the rest went with Doug, Felix was hovering behind them.

"Good…that means all we have to do when we get there is run our final checks on the vehicles and win the races." Scott stated.

"Shouldn't be to hard." Ron smirked. "We passed through the Semi-finals yesterday like they were a breeze."

"True…Doug should also do good with his race too, especially after we gave his Monte Carlo a good tune up." Scott said.

"I should hope so, I worked my tail off to make sure his turbo chargers were working properly and the nitro links are new as well." Ron stated as they turned into the stadium.

* * *

The Tri-City speedway was booming with activity as the finalist racing teams made their way to their assigned spots. Each team had race girls or in Team Storm's case a cheer squad.

In the pit area of Team Storm's spot sat a 1967 Plymouth Barracuda-Hemi, A 2004 Chevy Monte Carlo and a Black and Red drag bike that had Blaze Runner painted on the side….many could tell this bike was a one of a kind. Brick Flagg was the only one of their friends that was racing against them. Even though he was using Ron's 1966 Dodge Charger with a Hemi he was still using Team Storm's area since he wasn't on any teams. Brick just wanted to Race Scott so they let him use Ron's Charger and their area for the race.

"Damn Ron-man…you guys really put allot of work into Blaze Runner!" Brick stated with a grin.

The drag cycle was of Ron, Scott and Wade's own design. He held twin GSX units, a turbo charger and even nitro boosters. It was streamlined for maximum speed and the frame was specially designed to withstand the stress of a twin engine and reduce vibrations. The bike was a literate work of art and since Ron was both the main builder and designer of it he would take the credit for its victory.

"Thanks Brick!" Ron said happily. "If all goes well with her I'm thinking of selling the design the Harley-Davidson racing."

"Just keep your mind in the game and on our Race, Brick, because I will not go easy on you just cause you're a friend." Scott said as he walked up with a smirk. He was dressed in a black and purple race suit with "Team Storm" written in green letters on the back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way buddy." Brick said with a grin. "Thanks for the loan of your Charger, Ron." He thanked his friend.

Ron shrugged. "No problem…just be careful, that Hemi-cuda is mine too and both are tricked out for racing." Ron stated.

"Yeah…my Ford Grand Torino isn't made up for racing so I also had to use one of Ron's muscle cars…all my racers are newer stock models like my Viper GTSR and my Corvette LS-1. But since the races here are only ¼ mile drags that run only Muscle, Drag Bike and Pro Stock classes I couldn't use my Speed class vehicles." Scott stated.

"You got to be kidding me!" Brick stated incredulously. "Ron-man has a small car and motorcycle shop at his own house and you and Doug practically have a damn museum full of all types of vehicles…some of which are Ron's, attached to your house!"

"That's just it Brickster." Ron said. "The vehicles we keep there are ones we rarely use and all the ones I got at home are still either being worked on or aren't ready for races."

Scott nodded. "Yeah…besides I have a separate garage for Racing vehicles that all of us use. Doug's semi will take them back to my garage after the races."

Brick nodded knowing that Doug and Scott had both purchased Semi's with trailers for such occasions. Ron had already finished his final checks on Blaze Runner so he left to talk to Kim while Doug, Brick and Scott went over their final checks for the race.

Since today was the finals for the Tri-City Drags there were only three races scheduled and Team Storm was the only full team left to race. Brick was racing in the Muscle circuit with Scott, Ron was racing against a woman named Andromeda Lindale and Doug was going against some guy names Lance Edwards….who was a rather gruff dude.

* * *

As Scott and Brick pulled up to the starting line they began spinning their tires a bit as the announcer began giving off his commentary. The Middleton Cheer Squad was doing their cheer to support the team.

"Ladies and Gentleman…welcome race fans to the Tri-City Drag finals!" The Announcer exclaimed. "In the near lane we have Scott Storm of Team Storm Racing, Mr. Storm is driving a impressive Hemi-Cuda. In the far lane is Football Quarterback Brick Flagg driving a Dodge Charger!"

As soon as the green light flashed both cars burned rubber and took off like a shot. Since they were both Ron's cars they were nearly matched even but Scott was a far better driver than brick and took the win at 10.15 seconds at the speed of 157 miles per hour, Bricks time was 11.9 seconds at 150 miles per hour.

"And Storm takes the flag and wins the finals for the Muscle Class drag races, he was really tearing up the track down there!" The announcer said excitedly.

Scott and Brick drove their cars back to the pits to clear the way for the Pro Stock racers. Doug was busily making his final checks on his Monte Carlo when he found something strange…the fuel injection line had been tampered with.

"Hey, Doug, they are making the final calls soon for your race…you better hurry up!" Scott said walking up.

"Scott…we have a problem here…someone has been messing around with the fuel injection line, look at all these punctures in it." Doug said.

"What the fuck….didn't Ron check that out for you before we came here?" Scott asked confused.

"Yeah I did." Ron said walking up behind him with a spare line. "Someone screwed with it while we were checking over Blaze Runner."

Scott sighed. "Well lets get this damn line on first and then we can hunt for cheaters."

"It's been a while since I've gotten to do some noggin knocking." Doug smirked.

"I bet it was Lance….that prick has been giving you the stink eye ever since we started racing." Ron stated as he and Scott worked quickly to replace the line.

"Whose watching you bike Ron-man?" Doug asked as he double checked everything else.

"Brick, Josh and Felix are watching it for me…of coarse Kelly is there as well pacing back and forth with a crowbar…I swear that girl can be damn scary when she wants to be." Ron said with a hint of mirth.

"You have no idea…" Doug and Scott deadpanned in unison.

* * *

Soon the emergency repairs to Doug's car were finished and he was out on the track. Doug was parked in the far lane doing his burnouts while Lance remained still in his lane.

"Now for the Top Fuel racers….in the far lane we have Doug Brown of Team Storm, driving a royal blue Monte Carlo! Team Storm has been dominating the race tracks for the last couple of weekends…can they hold out? In the near lane we have newcomer Lance Edwards driving the 2005 Charger!"

Once again the light turned green and both racers were off like bats outta hell. Not even half way down the track and the tires on Lance's Charger caught fire, Doug took the win easily and with little challenge…much to his annoyance.

"Well Doug took that win easily enough." Scott said as Doug began driving his Monte Carlo back to their pit area.

Ron nodded. Something seemed off to him all of a sudden. His senses were acting a bit off…as if there was danger near but the danger wasn't a large threat. Either way it was giving him a huge headache.

The girls finished their cheer and waited for Ron to get over to his lane for his race. Since they had a few minutes Kim came over to give Ron a kiss for good luck while Doug and Scott did one last check over on Blaze Runner.

"The bike looks great bud." Doug said walking up.

Scott nodded and lit a cigarette. "Yes…so how do you think she'll handle this time out Ron?"

"Probably as good as the other times dude, that bike is a work of art…I doubt I'll have any troubles with her." Ron shrugged. "Besides…I've watched this Andromeda Lindale race, she isn't very impressive and neither is that tricked out Honda she uses to race with."

"Just be careful Ron." Kim said with a slight hint of pleading in her tones.

"I will KP, no worries." Ron smiled and left to take his bike over to the race lane.

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen." The announcer started. "It's the final race of the day and it's the Drag Bikes that are going. In the near lane we have local teen hero, Kim Possible's sidekick….Ron Stoppable, racing for Team Storm on a custom built bike called the Blaze Runner! In the far lane we have newcomer Andromeda Lindale and she is racing a tricked out Honda Drag-cycle!"

Ron and Andromeda did a couple of burn outs and revved their engines as the starting lights flickered down to green. As soon as the green flashed both bikes took off like a shot.

Several loud bangs sounded off as Andromeda pulled out a gun and had begun firing on Ron who was in the lead. As soon as Ron passed the finish line he hit the brakes on his bike to slow down and stop. Another shot sounded off and Ron fell off his bike as it slowed down. Kim let out a scream and down the lane everyone heard Andromeda exclaim "Freaky!" as loud as she could.

"Shit….looks like Ron's in trouble." Scott growled and took off after Kim who was already running towards her boyfriend.

Doug cursed and was about to join them when a familiar voice sounded off behind him. "Not so fast dude…seriously."

"Oh god….not you again." Doug grumbled and looked at Motor Ed who was sporting a very short crew cut; he then noticed the gun he had in his hand as well. "Alright baldy you ready for round two?" Doug asked with his usual smirk.

Doug didn't even give Ed the chance to answer as his left foot shot up and knocked the gun out of the mans hand. Doug's form whirled around and his other foot then impacted with Ed's jaw knocking several teeth out.

"Put those under you pillow and be a good boy and the tooth fairy might leave you a surprise. " Doug said.

"Seriously?" Ed growled.

Doug looked at his watch. "Seriously…but now it's time to punch out. "CRACK!" Oooh….that is really gonna kill in the morning!" Doug chuckled as Ed fell to the ground out cold and his nose bashed in.

* * *

As soon as Kim and Scott reached Ron he had already stood back up and the bullets had fallen out of his healing wounds. His eyes were glowing with blue rage at the startled Andrea-Lynn.

"You want FREAKY!" Ron shouted. "I'll give you FREAKY!"

Ron picked up her motorcycle and tore it in two like it was cardboard. Andrea-Lynn let out a frightened gurgled squeak as her eyes rolled up in their sockets and she feinted from shock.

Ron tossed the bike pieces aside and laughed. "Sometimes fear tactics are better than fighting…and a hell of a lot more fun to watch." He grinned at Scott who chuckled softly.

Kim rushed over to her bond mate and kissed him passionately. "That scared the hell out of me." She whispered into his lips.

"No worries KP, it will take a hell of a lot more than a gun to stop me, Scott or Doug. I gotta admit though…it hurts like hell though!" Ron stated.

"Ten points to captain obvious for that brilliant deduction." Scott said with a smirk.

"C'mon you Dragonic Dodo, let's go get our shit and head home. I could use a nice meal and a hot shower." Ron joked.

Scott arched his eyebrow. "As the Moronic Monkey wishes." The three laughed and toted Ron's bike back to their pit area as the police came and collected the still unconscious Andrea-Lynn and beaten Motor Ed.

All in all…it had been just another day in the lives of the Lotus Warriors and their bonded. They all laughed, flirted and joked as they loaded up the semi to take their racing vehicles back to the mansion. If only moments like these could last forever.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	14. Darkness rising

_**R - Factor**_

"_**For whom the bell tolls"**_

_**By : Metallica**_

Make his fight on the hills in the early day  
Constant chill deep inside  
Shouting gun, on they run through the endless gray  
On they fight, for they are right, yes, but who's to say?  
For a hill, men would kill, why? They do not know  
Suffered wounds test their pride  
Men of five, still alive through the raging glow  
Gone insane from the pain that they surely know

For whom the bell tolls  
Time marches on  
For whom the bell tolls

Take a look to the sky just before you die  
It is the last time you will  
Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky  
Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry  
Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery  
He hears the silence so loud  
Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be  
Now they see, what will be, blinded eyes to see

For whom the bell tolls  
Time marches on  
For whom the bell tolls

Chapter 14 : Darkness rising

Somewhere on an unknown island shrouded in darkness a prophesized evil begins its master plan. The island is bare and desolate save for the large stone tower that lies in its very center.

The full moons light bathes this place but offers no comfort for the cold and eerie looking tower of black stone. As lightning flashes across the angry night sky it illuminates the tower just enough that if one was close enough they could see the thousands of human skulls that litter the ancient black stone.

A light is on at the very top of the tower casting a faint eerie glow from the large crimson window. Within this room are five beings. One who is considered the Master of supreme darkness sits upon their throne as a aura of black energy crackles around their form…known to many as the Mystical Gorilla Power or…the power of darkness.

The other four beings are lined up before the elevated throne, bent on their knees and bowing in respect and fear of their new master. Each of them here for one main purpose…Power and revenge upon Ron Stoppable.

One at a time they stood, their newly acquired powers flowing from them. Shego, Drakken, Monkey Fist and Fukushima loved the awesome feeling of the power flowing through their veins, lusted for its dark essence and craved even more of it.

"The one you seek, Ron Stoppable, will be gone for a few days my followers." Said an eerie feminine voice. "I know how all of you wish to have your revenge and you shall."

The voice continued. "I have given each of you a fraction of my power, go, use it to wreck havoc, panic, chaos and disorder. Kill all those who stand in your way! Make Stoppable suffer by putting his loved ones in their graves! Start first with Kim Possible…rape her, torture her, beat her…KILL HER! It will tear him apart and then my loyal servants…you may slaughter him at your own whim…now….GO!" The voice commanded.

With insane grins the four criminals bowed to their master and walked out of the throne chambers. The torches next to the throne flared to life shedding light upon its occupant. A beautiful young woman sat there with silvery white hair and the body of a goddess. Her ebony colored eyes told of her true nature, cold, heartless and evil radiated from them. A cruel mirthless laugh echoed through the room.

"Soon….yes….very soon Ron Stoppable." The Dark Goddess, Lucrecia, purred as she stroked the black bladed sword on her lap. "Soon…my plans will come to fruit and then no one…not even the Lotus Warriors will be able to stop me. I shall enjoy watching their pain and suffering…it will be so…..delicious."

* * *

Once again Kim was feeling ill, it had been going on like this for the past month…and she was…late. While she had a good idea as to why she was ill, she was a bit afraid to check. She really wanted Ron to be with her if she went in for a test but he was currently on the other side of the world.

Master Sensei of Yamanochi had called him back there saying that there was something urgent that needed his attention. Something had been disturbing the natural balance of Mana all over the world for the past couple of months but it had recently gotten worse.

Ron had explained that Mana was the Earths very life force, it was a energy that existed in anything and everything…it was omni-present and limitless. Whenever the balance was shifted or disturbed it meant that something or someone was causing problems for either the earth or another Mystic, like Ron, Scott and Doug had shown up.

This made Kim extremely nervous, as she was well aware that the arrival of another Mystic would pose a very likely threat to Ron. She decided that it was best that she not dwell on it, after all…Ron was very powerful and with the help of Scott and Doug nothing could stand against them…right?

* * *

Doug and Scott were sitting in Team Possible HQ; they were currently going over and helping Wade compile completed missions and various missions that were up for grabs between them, the armed forces and Global Justice.

"Shit…there sure are a lot of sick bastards out there." Scott grumbled. He had just pulled up a file on the KKK and Skinheads. The KKK were taking in the wannabe Nazi's and giving them training and education so that they could more easily get away with their crimes on legal standpoints.

"If I ever meet one of those white hooded pricks I'm gonna show them the business ends of Peace Maker and Widow Maker." Doug growled, his soul mate was African-American and he'd be damned if something happened to her because of a bunch of ignorant assholes dressed in bed sheets spouting off deluded and perverse ideals.

Wade chuckled. "We used to have a group of KKK around here…that is until Ron caught them. He put ten of them in the hospital and scared the crap out of the rest."

"What did they do?" Scott asked. "Give him shit about being Jewish."

Wade shook his head. "No…he let them say whatever they wanted about him…it was when they started targeting the Hispanic and Chinese members of the cheer squad and then they had the nerve to burn a cross out in front of mine and Monique's houses." Wade shrugged. "The leader was Tom Reager…Ron Reager's father. After they pulled that stunt Ron followed them to their little club house and well….let's just say that the Reager's property was leveled by the time Ron was done."

Doug smirked. "Harsh…but definitely my kinda style."

"Anyone know where the girls went off to today?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, they all went to that new Factory Outlet center near Upperton. I guess a bunch of new clothes stores opened up there." Wade said with a grin, he and Hope had been dating for a while now. "Why do you ask?"

Scott looked thoughtful for a moment. "I just have an uneasy feeling…guess I'm still getting used to not having to worry about Crusher anymore." Scott mused.

"Maybe….but I've been getting a funky feeling lately too, so has Ron." Doug stated. "Last I checked Ron was in Tibet investigating the disturbance in the Mana flow."

"Uh-oh…." Wade muttered and typed at his console frantically. "I'm getting a priority message from GJ…it's a code red….putting it up now." Wade said and Betty's face appeared on the tele-screen.

"This is a emergency alert from Global Justice Headquarters to all members of Team Possible." Betty's recorded voice said. "Upperton outlet mall has been attacked by Monkey Fist, Shego, Fukushima and Drakken. They are using some kind of new power and destroying everything in sight. Kim Possible has already engaged them but she is losing, the six GJ agents dispatched to the scene are dead…get there as soon as possible." The message ended.

"Alright guys, suit up and head out, I'll provide back up from here." Wade said going into full mission mode. Scott and Doug nodded and ported to their battle suits.

* * *

Kim let out a silent scream of pain as she was thrown into the wall, blood was pouring from her nose and mouth from where Shego sucker punched her. Her left arm was sprained and her leg burned from some weird black energy the four villains were firing off at people.

The sitch was bad, each of the villain's eyes were completely black and giving off an eerie red glow. They were acting insane with power and were incredibly strong…they had beaten her within a few minutes even when she used some of the power she shared with Ron.

"Marvelous power….splendid." Fiske cackled. "This is so much better than the Mystical Monkey Power!"

"Power is power…I don't care so long as I can destroy the outsider!" Fukushima sneered and fired off another blast at Tara, Monique, Bonnie and Hope. Felix was ten feet away on the floor unconscious. The elder Stoppable's had also been there, Ed Stoppable was on the floor, face down in his own blood and Ellen Stoppable was bent oddly over a chunk of masonry…her spine had been broken from the impact. Both were still alive…but barely.

Drakken giggled insanely as he blasted at anything that moved while Shego tore through the stores, destroying or stealing whatever she desired. Fukushima was laughing at the destruction he was causing until a blue and gold clad fist shot out of the shadows and nailed him in the jaw.

At that same moment, Scott swooped down in his half dragon form and carried Felix over to the girls, they took him and got out of the way…the only person he didn't see was Kim.

Doug found her and the Stoppable's; a pained look crossed his features before rage flashed in his crimson glowing eyes. As soon as Scott saw them his violet glowing eyes surged with rage as well.

Doug drew his Sai daggers and dashed at Fukushima who had drawn a sword. The ninja grinned insanely at his foe as he unleashed the dark powers within him and sent Doug flying into a brick wall with a blast of black energy.

"Shit...looks like the freak jobs got an upgrade." Scott grumbled.

"Then I say we give those bastards a systems crash." Doug growled and freed himself from the brick wall.

Monkey Fist however had other plans...plans his mistress had given them. "Alright you lot...lets get the bloody hell out of here...it's Stoppable was want." Fiske said.

The other villains nodded with grins as Drakken tossed a bomb on the floor. "Have a blast boys!" He laughed and ported out with the rest of the villains.

The bomb bounced on the floor and landed in the center of where everyone was standing. Doug and Scott cursed just mere seconds before the explosive went off. Doug, Kim and Scott, who were trying to shield the others got the brunt of the blast.

Doug was launched into the air once again as his right arm slammed into a support pillar, it was broken in two spots before he landed on the ground. Scott got nailed by a long piece of pipe that got impaled into his torso. Had it not been for their powers...both young men would be dead.

Kim wasn't quite as lucky...she hit the brick wall head first with a audible crunch. She was out cold; bleeding from her mouth, nose and ears...she would need medical attention ASAP.

Ron's parents had been blown back with Kim and like her...they didn't move a muscle after hitting the ground.

* * *

Deep in the mountains in Japan, within the sacred grounds of the Yamanochi school, Ron Stoppable was in deep meditation with Master Sensei. Together they hoped to discover the source of the disturbance of the earth's energy.

Ron suddenly felt a sharp pain in his skull and his link with Kim fluxuated violently. Glowing blue eyes shot open and looked at the worried expression of the elderly sensei.

"What is wrong, Stoppable-san?" Sensei asked.

Ron winced and grabbed his head. "It's...Kim...she's hurt...or in danger." Ron answered.

The elderly sensei sighed, showing all of his years of age. "It is as I have feared." He said. "The dark one had finally come and made their move. The imbalance of Mana was the warning."

"Stoppable-san...you and your friends have a very hard path ahead of you. The battle for the fate of this world is growing near and you must be ready to face what is to come...though I have nothing more to teach you...remember...life is a learning experience...and so too can be death." Sensei said.

Ron nodded his face had gone grim. "I understand Master Sensei. I will do my best."

"Go now Stoppable-san...your bonded needs you as do your friends." Sensei said.

In a flash of blue light Ron vanished, a black crackle of energy flitted about after his departure. Sensei sighed and shook his head. "Be true to yourself Stoppable-san...do not let the darkness control you...good luck my student...good luck.

* * *

Using what power that had left, Scott and Doug ported Kim, the girls and the elder Stoppable's to Middleton memorial. Upon their arrival doctors rushed to the group after several screams sounded off from the other people in the building.

Kim, the Stoppable's, Doug and Scott were immediately taken to the emergency room for operation and tests. Mere seconds later Scott and Doug removed themselves from the ER, neither of them desired to ever be in one ever again.

After Doug helped Scott pull the pipe out of his torso and bandage it up, Scott helped Doug set the broken bones in his right arm and then braced it.

"Ron is gonna go postal when he hears about this." Doug said, his usual laughing tone absent.

Scott just let out a grunt of agreement as he pulled off the bandages and cauterized his wound, the insides had healed already thanks to his powers.

"Damn man…that had to hurt." Doug said a bit disgusted.

"You have no idea." Scott answered without emotion.

"It's been four hours." Monique said as she walked up with Tara, Bonnie and Felix. "Do you think they are done yet?"

"Hard to say." Felix answered. "Sometimes these procedures go quickly and sometimes they don't."

As if summoned by their thoughts a doctor entered the waiting room, a grim expression on his features. This was followed by a sudden surge of energy in the air…Ron Stoppable had arrived.

"And this is where the shit hits the fan…" Scott mumbled.

"In more ways than one…" Felix added with a gulp.

Ron appeared in a flash of blue light wearing ninja garb, his eyes were glowing so dark blue and so bright at the same time that the normal cobalt color had almost turned navy.

"What happened….and where is KP?" Ron asked taking in his surroundings.

The doctor nervously cleared his throat…it wasn't everyday he dealt with power beings. "Mr. Stoppable….if you will calm down I will explain the situation to you…perhaps it would be a good idea that you take a seat as well." The doctor warned.

"I'll stand." Ron said shortly and motioned for the doctor to continue.

_"Oh god….I don't get paid enough to deal with this."_ The doctor thought.

"Well…to answer your questions in short order…there was an attack by some of the local villains. The attack decimated a large portion of the Smarty-mart and ten civilians are dead. Ms Possible is now in surgery being treated for internal bleeding, minor skull fractures, a concussion and blunt force trauma to the chest and head." The doctor said.

Ron's muscles contracted and tightened to the point you could hear his skin strain against them. "Will she be alright?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes…she should be fine and so should her baby…though the next 48 hours will be crucial." The doctor answered.

Ron's power level spiked and the others looked at him nervously. It was one thing to attack Kim…that pissed Ron off…but to attack her while she was pregnant….they didn't want to think of what Ron was going to do to Drakken and his friends.

"There….is more however." The doctor said nervously. "Your parents were also caught in the cross-fire…I want you to know that we have done all that we can for them. Mrs. Stoppable is in a coma and paralyzed from the waist down…Mr. Stoppable…if he survives will be paralyzed from the neck down. I'm sorry Ronald."

"Can I see my parents?" Ron asked softly.

The doctor nodded and showed them the way down the hall. When the group entered the room they saw Ron's mother in a deep sleep and attached to machines. His father was no better and was covered in bandages.

Ron's eyes returned to normal as he approached his fathers bed. "I'm sorry dad….I should have been there. It's my fault that you guys and KP were hurt." Ron said as his face contorted in a mixture of grief and rage.

Mr. Stoppable weakly opened his eyes and looked at his son. He offered a small smile to Ron since he could no longer move or feel the rest of his body.

"It's not your fault son, I…we have always been so proud of you and what you do." Mr. Stoppable coughed up some blood. "My only regret is that I'll never get to see you and Kimberly get married."

"Dad….your going to be alright….you'll be there….you've got to be…you have a grandchild on the way." Ron said almost pleadingly.

A single tear fell from the elder Stoppable's eye as he let out a sad rattling sigh. "My time has come son…I am happy for you though….please…take care of Kimberly and your mother for me. You'll…make a wonderful father……………." Mr. Stoppable's eyes rolled up as he took his last breath and the EKG flat-lined.

Ron closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Rest easy dad…you have my promise. " Ron said and covered his fathers face with a sheet.

Ron turned around and opened his eyes, they were now alternately flashing between blue and jet black. "Which of our old "friends" have the death wish?" Ron growled.

"Monkey Fist, Fukushima, Drakken and Shego." Scott answered. "They somehow got hold of some kind of dark, evil power and used it to take revenge on us."

"That . . . and to lure you out." Doug added.

"Fine…they'll get what they asked for." Ron said evenly.

"But Ron…what about Kim, you can't just leave her at a time like this!" Tara said upset.

"You all know what I must do…I will come back to Kim, but right now it's best that I leave and prepare for what I have to do." Ron said and teleported out of the room to stop any further argument.

Scott sighed. "It looks like his time has come as well…I hope he is fully prepared for what he has to do." Scott said showing little emotion on his face, his eyes however were a vortex of rage, understanding and upset.

* * *

Unknown to the others Ron ported into Kim's room. There was currently no one there and she was out like a light. He walked over to her and looked at the various injuries that she had obtained from the attack.

He knelt down and gently put his hand on her abdomen. A sad smile crossed his lips. "You know…I'd hoped that something like this wouldn't happen. But I guess it did…I knew it would, it comes with being a lotus warrior. I just wish that you didn't have to suffer because of it…but now…it looks like I have a job to do…I'm just grateful that you wont be there to see what I must do."

"I can hardly believe that I'm going to be a father." He said quietly and gently rubber her stomach. "I hope that I'm a good one…" Ron grew silent for a moment as he brush away some of Kim's hair from her face. She looked so peaceful sleeping like this…like she hadn't a single care or worry in the world.

"I love you KP, if…if I come back I want us to get married ya know. But if I don't make it…I want you to take care of mom and our baby for me…just remember…no matter what I will always be here with you."

Ron kissed Kim on the forehead and turned away, a look of grim determination was now painted on his features. With one last glance at the women he loved he teleported out of the room…this time to go and prepare for what was to come. There would be no forgiveness or mercy for his foes, they would pay for what they had done to Kim and his unborn child.

"….Ron….love you…." Kim mumbled in her sleep just seconds after he left her side.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	15. Reckoning : Ron's Solo Mission

_**R - Factor**_

"_**The Unforgiven"**_

_**By : Metallica**_

New blood joins this earth  
and quickly he's subdued  
through constant pain disgrace  
the young boy learns their rules

with time the child draws in  
this whipping boy done wrong  
deprived of all his thoughts  
the young man struggles on and on he's known  
a vow unto his own  
that never from this day  
his will they'll take away

what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never be  
never see  
won't see what might have been

what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never free  
never me  
so I dub thee unforgiven

they dedicate their lives  
to running all of his  
he tries to please them all  
this bitter man he is  
throughout his life the same  
he's battled constantly  
this fight he cannot win  
a tired man they see no longer cares  
the old man then prepares  
to die regretfully  
that old man here is me

what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never be  
never see  
won't see what might have been

what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never free  
never me  
so I dub thee unforgiven

you labeled me  
I'll label you  
so I dub thee unforgiven

Chapter 15 : Reckoning - Ron's Solo Mission

Deep within her tower the Dark Goddess watched what was transpiring with a look of sadistic glee on her features. A large demon-like creature walked up to her and bowed.

"Lady Xandra, all is going according to plan." The beast growled. "The final preparations have been made and now all that is left is for you to state when you wish to implement the final phase."

"Excellent…" Xandra's silky voice purred. "Soon…yes very soon indeed we will start the final phase of my plans. But for now I wish to enjoy the entertainment…leave me." She waved her hand as if shooing off a pesky insect.

The beast bowed once again and scurried off into the shadows of the towers throne chambers. Xandra then returned her attention to the large orb hovering before her; on the orb was a picture of Doug, Scott and the others with Kim in the hospital. The only one absent was Ron. A evil grin crossed her lips as she traced the area Kim was being displayed. Her plans were coming to fruitition, now it was only a matter of time.

0o0

Doug, Scott, Tara and Monique were all that remained with Kim in the hospital at the moment. Kelly and Josh had taken the others home so they could try and rest. But the truth was that everyone was worried about Ron, none of them had ever seen him that angry before.

"This is going to be like those two other times isn't it?" Tara asked.

Scott nodded. "Yeah…Ron-man has been pushed to far, this is his fight, he needs to do this and those bastards need to pay for what they did to him." Scott said, his jaw set firmly.

"But Ron's going to be okay…right?" Tara asked glancing at Kim worriedly.

"That's hard to say, Tara." Doug commented. "Ron is the most powerful of the three of us but we got our asses handed to us by those freaks. Whatever power they came across is very evil and powerful…all we really can do is believe in Ron and hope for the best."

"I'm sure Ron will make it…after all, he has to much to look forward to." Monique said looking at Kim.

"I hope your right." Anne Possible said as she walked into the room. "I'd hate to think of how Kimmie would take it if she were to lose Ron."

Doug and Scott's faces remained stoic but a dark look passed through their eyes, Tara and Monique however shuddered at the thought. They all knew full well what would happen if Ron died…Kim would die to…soul mates cannot live without the other mate after being bonded.

"What's this?" Anne asked pointing to a long blue glowing object next to Kim. She pulled the Lotus Blade out from under the sheets, the glow faded as it got further from Kim.

Doug winced and Scott crossed his arms, a dark look crossing his features. "Ron left his sword to guard Kim, it means that he has been pushed far beyond the limits of rage…I almost pity Drakken and the others…they have no idea what they have unleashed on themselves." Scott said quietly.

The Lotus Blade flickered once as if agreeing with him before returning to normal. Anne put the beautiful sword back down next to her daughter and watched as the glow started back up.

0o0

In the Middleton warehouse district a news chopper was circling the area. The ground was littered with hundreds of Syntho-drone foot soldiers with Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist and Fukushima lurking somewhere in the warehouse.

Then like a shot from a cannon there was a bright blue streak that passed the chopper and impacted into the ground near the center of the drone army. They began rolling film to catch the action below, not knowing that certain people in Middleton Memorial were watching the whole thing.

_"This is Tanya Burns for Middleton action news. We are in a chopper above the Middleton warehouse district where known master criminals Dr Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist and Fukushima are holding as their base. Surrounding the building is an army of Syntho-drones, only seconds ago a strange light shot down from the sky and hit the center of the drone army."_

As the dust cleared from the impact Ron Stoppable stood up, masonry could be seen falling off of his now bare chest. The impact had torn half of his shirt away and part of his pants. His eyes were glowing an intense cobalt blue with golden energy sparking out the sides. His tail was swishing angrily behind him, the fur on it spiked out and charged with energy. His blonde locks were waving about violently in a wind that was not there. All things considered he looked as if he were an angry deity about to smite the world.

Middleton Memorial…

Doug, Scott and the three women there stared in shock at the TV screen. This was the first time any of them had seen Ron at this level of power.

_"The identity of the blonde man down there is none other than Don Toppable of Team Possible…"_ Tanya drawled.

"That's Ron Stoppable you damn tart!" Doug growled.

"Kinda makes you wonder how a blonde bimbo like that keeps her job doesn't it?" Scott said with a snort.

"Lets just say she has an active social life with her bosses." Anne growled, she was sick and tired of people overlooking Ron too.

At that moment Kim began to stir slightly. "Ron…." She murmured in her sleep.

Warehouse District…

Ron was stone faced as he surveyed his surroundings. From an objective point of view he was surrounded, from his point of view he had a very unfair advantage that he would fully exploit.

"Syntho-drones eh, how friggin typical." Ron snarled.

Ron waited no longer and lit into the drones like a gun shot. Ron nailed the first drone hard, splattering its head a melon. At this point Ron was not going for subtle takedowns, now he wanted the ones who hurt his family and Kim to feel fear.

Grabbing another drone by the throat as it flailed about he smirked darkly at it. "I wonder…do you bastards feel pain or fear?" He almost purred at the drone. "Let's find out." He closed his hand around the things throat causing syntho-waste to leak out of its eye ports and mask. "Booyah…" Ron smirked and tossed the destroyed drone to the ground.

A laser shot grazed Ron's cheek; he turned to see six drones armed with some kind of laser rifles. He ignored the slight sting and feeling of blood dribbling down his jaw.

Summoning the mystical energy within him into his hands he dodged several more blasts from the lasers. "You picked the wrong guy to get into a firefight with." Ron growled.

Let the Bodies hit the Floor

Let the Bodies hit the Floor

Let the Bodies hit the Floor

Let the Bodies hit the Floor!

Thrusting his hands towards the drones he let out a primal roar as a massive beam of pure energy shot from his hands. Easily a hundred drones in the way of the blast got atomized as the beam of energy impacted with another warehouse turning it into an inferno of molten steel and ash.

Ron then grabbed a near by light post and ripped it from the concrete. He gave the massive pole and expert twirl before using it to cut through another mass of Syntho-drones.

Above the scene in the news chopper everyone had gone silent. Tanya Burns was completely awe struck at the display below then…so much so she never noticed her camera man wet himself when Ron picked up a delivery truck and crush seven drones with it.

One-Nothing wrong with me  
Two-Nothing wrong with me  
Three-Nothing wrong with me  
Four-Nothing wrong with me  
One-Something's Got To Give  
Two-Something's Got To Give  
Three-Something's Got To Give

A burst of black energy narrowly missed Ron as he flipped out of the way. Righting himself and landing on his feet he saw Drakken and Shego looking at him with insane grins on their faces. Their black lifeless eyes stared into his blue and gold surging ones as if measuring eachother up.

"Oh please…Drakken…?" Ron snorted.

"You will find that I am no longer so easy to beat Buffoon!" Drakken growled.

The blue skinned madman then let out a inhuman howl as his muscle mass quadrupled, black veins could be seen pulsing under his tight blue skin as his lab coat tore from his upper body.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Dejavu…" He muttered.

"SHEGO!" Drakken roared. "Tear the buffoon limb from limb…but save his heart for last…I wish to personally deliver it to Kim Possible before I snap her neck!"

Shego hesitated for some reason and Ron saw her eyes flash green for but a second. "What the hell…?" Ron dodged as she lunged at him, the madness once again in her black eyes. "Shit…she's being controlled…but…" Ron used his telepathy to scan Drakken…the bastard was doing this of his own free will, oddly enough it only seemed like Shego was the only one being manipulated.

Now!

Shego whipped around and slashed Ron across the chest, five long tares could be seen in his flesh as crimson fluid leaked from them. Ron let out a grunt but he had, had worse.

She went in for a second strike but stopped just inches from Ron's face; her eyes returned her normal green color. "S…Stoppable….h…help…meeee…" She strained out before the darkness took control again.

Before she could even move Ron's hand shot up and grabbed her by the face. His hand muffled her scream as he pumped her full of his own energy forcing a vile black mist to exit through her ears and fade away. She went limp and fell into his arms; her eyes were now back to normal.

"Th…thank…y…you…." She said weakly before fainting.

Ron just placed her on the ground and began walking towards Drakken. From the thoughts he was able to read from Shego, she had originally wanted to do this of her own free will until she was instructed to murder…apparently she wasn't fond of the idea and tried to back out. Then who ever gave the others their dark power took control of her and forced her to do their bidding.

"Useless bitch." Drakken spat at Shego's unconscious form, he turned his attention to Ron. "I have waited a long time for this, Buffoon, vengeance will finally be MINE!"

Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor

Beaten Why For?  
Can't take much more

Here we go, here we go, here we go, here we go now

"Wrong Drakken…today I get VENGEANCE!" Ron snarled. "This is it, stripped down and nothing else left to do but die you overblown, motor mouthed, stupid…walking blue pile of crap." Ron stopped twenty feet from Drakken and shot him a look that could melt lead. "Now bring it." He snapped.

"You will pay for that remark!" Drakken lunged at Ron, their hands clenched together in a titanic struggle of brute strength. "I will crush you!" Drakken snarled.

Ron smirked. "I'm sure you would…if you could…"

**_"CRRRAAACCCKKKK!" _**Drakken's eyes went wide and he roared in pain as Ron snapped his wrists backwards, blood spattered on Ron as the bones tore through Drakken's wrists.

"Aw…did that hurt?" Ron asked with fake sympathy. "Let me do something to take your mind off of it!" Ron savagely jerked down and ripped Drakken's beefy arms off from the shoulders. The mad man howled once more as blood sprayed from where his arms once were.

One-Nothing wrong with me  
Two-Nothing wrong with me  
Three-Nothing wrong with me  
Four-Nothing wrong with me  
One-Something's Got To Give  
Two-Something's Got To Give  
Three-Something's Got To Give

"Need a hand Drakken?" Ron asked as he belted the blue mad man with his dismembered arms. "You should stop beating yourself up over this…it's not good for your health!" With one final savage swing Ron brought both arms down on Drakken's head crushing it in a splatter of bone fragments, fluid and blood.

"Enjoy hell, Drakken…perhaps I'll see you there." Ron growled and tossed the dismembered arms aside like garbage and stalked toward the warehouse and his final two opponents.

0o0

"DAMN!" Doug exclaimed. "Is he ever pissed off!"

"Rather brutal wasn't it." Scott commented without emotion.

Tara and Monique had just finished throwing up in the trashcan and sat down. Anne just starred at the Television screen pale and in complete shock, what had happened to the sweet boy she used to know?

Scott seemed to catch this. "Ron is still the same young man you care about Mrs. Possible, he loves your daughter more than anything…even his own life." He said in his usual soft emotionless tone. "However every man has their breaking point…what you just saw is what happens when one is pushed to it."

Anne jus gulped and nodded. "I…can't say that I blame him, I want to hurt those monsters for what they did too…but…he looks like he's almost enjoying it." She said feeling sick.

"I assure you, Mrs. Possible…he is anything but enjoying this." Doug said darkly. "It's psychological tactics…if he appears to be enjoying it, it will scare his enemies…he wants them to feel the same fear that they make others feel. To be honest…right now he probably hates himself."

"How could you know that?" She asked.

Doug tapped his temple. "We Lotus Warrior's share a bond of brotherhood, we feel each others emotions is situations like this. You could say that it helps us help eachother when needed."

"Then why aren't you helping him stop those monsters?" Anne demanded.

"Because…it's his fight." Scott replied. "He would never forgive us if we tried to help him. It's more than just simple revenge…it's about honor."

"Tara and I have each gone through this." Monique stated still looking a bit pale. "Neither of us wanted our boyfriends to go through this and it was horrible not knowing if they would come back alive or not…but all we can do is believe in him."

Tara nodded. "Yes…none of us like this any more than you do. But Ron has to do this alone…not just for honor, but to ensure those….those monsters never harm another innocent. Do you want anymore casualties like his parents or Kim?" Anne quickly shook her head no. "I didn't think so….so please…when Ron comes back, don't look down on him for what he had to do…he will need all the support he can get."

"Do…all of you have to do this…this fighting?" Anne asked.

"Yes…" Doug said with a sigh. "As Lotus Warrior's we are charged with the protection of this world…we are to protect this world and innocent lives at all costs, even with our lives."

Scott nods. "Unlike Ron, we chose this path, we could have easily turned our backs on destiny but we didn't. Ron on the other hand has no choice in this, he has to act as a protector, the power within him and his nature demands it."

Anne looked at her daughter with a small yet sad smile, she knew that Kim would fall for Ron someday but she never imagined it would come with a soul bonding and powers no normal human could posses.

"I…understand." Anne said softly. "I will do all that I can to support my daughter and my future son-in-law."

Scott and Doug gave her a nod and turned back to the TV. Tara and Monique each gave Anne a hug to offer their own support and comfort.

0o0

Ron entered the warehouse cautiously; Drakken was a moron who knew nothing about being subtle or stealthy. Monkey Fist and Fukushima however...they were a different story all together. He knew full well they would attack from the shadows and try to gain the upper hand.

Now!

Three Kunai ninja daggers shot out from the darkness; two struck Ron right in the right shoulder while the third sunk into his abdomen. A fourth one shot straight at his face; he snatched it out of the air and threw it back at its source. The movement causing the other daggers in him to fall to the floor.

Ron took a few more steps into the empty building until he was in the center; he could sense Fukushima and Fist running about in the shadows but couldn't pinpoint them. His eyes shot back and forth as he surveyed the area.

"Well?" He growled, his voice echoing in the empty building.

Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor

The warehouse remained silent; the only sounds were that of Ron's blood dripping on the floor and his breathing. He felt a slight breeze ruffle his hair, like a lightning strike Ron lashed out and caught Fukushima by the foot.

"Rule number 1, never get too close to your target." Ron snapped and slammed Fukushima into a stack of wooden crates.

Another Kunai shot from the shadows and impaled his left hand. "Rule two, Stoppable, always be aware of your surroundings." Monkey Fist grinned as he walked out and drew his katana.

Ron looked at the blade in his hand and arched his eyebrow. He pulled out the small dagger from his hand and inspected it for a second before it gave off a blue glow and turned into a ten-foot long broad sword. Ron smirked at his new toy.

"Impossible…you are without the Lotus Blade!" Fist shouted indignantly.

Ron shrugged. "I've never been one to follow the rules Monty ol boy, besides…no one ever said I couldn't transform other weapons to meet my needs."

Push me again  
This is the end

Here we go, here we go, here we go, here we go now

"Nice trick outsider…but we have new tricks of our own!" Fukushima said cockily as black energy surrounded him and Kunai daggers began swirling around him.

Monkey Fist then summoned his dark powers into his blade making it give off a black glow, a ghostly black tail appeared behind him. "A Telekinetic and a mock monkey master…I'm so not impressed." Ron said in a bored tone.

One-Nothing wrong with me  
Two-Nothing wrong with me  
Three-Nothing wrong with me  
Four-Nothing wrong with me  
One-Something's Got To Give  
Two-Something's Got To Give  
Three-Something's Got To Give

"Quite cocky for a dead man, Stoppable, surly you don't think we will be as easy as those other two reprobates?" Fist asked silkily.

Ron smirked. "Of coarse not…I was looking for a half way decent challenge…lets see if you two can dish it…" Ron's power flared and surged yet again causing the shadows to vanish in blue light. "…let's finish this."

Now!

Fukushima growled and sent the daggers floating around him at Ron. Ron didn't even bother turning towards his foe as he gestured with his hand and sent the daggers back at their sender.

Fukushima soon found himself impaled with his own weapons. "Oh…did I forget to mention…I'm telekinetic as well." Ron said offhandedly and gestured again. Fukushima found himself being slammed into the floor, walls and ceiling without mercy.

Fist saw his chance and sent a surge of black energy at his arch foe. Ron gestured again and used Fukushima as a shield. The former Yamanochi ninja howled in pain as black energy seared into his back.

He looked down at Ron and spat weakly at him through his pain. A sudden surge of fear welled up within him as Ron's face became colder than ice.

Ron's open hand was still outstretched. "Your usefulness has come to an end traitor…enjoy oblivion." Ron said in a calm cold tone as he clenched his hand shut. Fukushima's screams of pain were silenced, as his body was suddenly forced apart in a fountain of gore, flesh, blood and bones.

Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor

"Not a good time to fall apart now was it, eh, Monty?" Ron asked.

"Quite…" Fiske snarled completely unfazed. "I do hope you won't think that I would be so easy to defeat."

"Truly?" Ron asked and took guard with the sword he made. "Let's see what you got old man."

Fist roared in anger, he was enraged that nothing seemed to bother his foe. With a thunderous clang their blades met, the shockwave from the hit caused the warehouse walls the blow out.

Skin against skin  
Blood and Bone  
You're all by yourself  
but your not alone  
your wanted in  
now your here  
driven by hate consumed by fear

The air around the two fighters was alight with angry energy, crackling and surging whenever the other moved. Stray energy blasts shot out in all directions as the sounds of swords clashing pierced the air.

Ron could feel his power beginning to weaken a bit, he had expended allot of it and he had taken a good amount of damage, his wounds would heal easily enough but it would take a day or so. However he was far from being finished…Monkey Fist would fall today no matter the cost.

Monkey Fist was growing impatient, he wanted this battle over with so that he could finish what he started with Stoppable's loved ones. He began summoning all the power he had…he was going to atomize the buffoon!

Let the bodies hit the floor

"So that's the way you want it." Ron growled and summoned all of his power as well. "You will pay for what you did to KP and my parents." He snarled in a low tone.

"Perhaps…but after I finished with you, I will finish what I started with them." Fiske grinned evilly. "Is it true that the cheerleader is a screamer. I would love to hear it."

His only answer was Ron's eyes narrowing into demonic looking, blue glowing slits. Golden energy was now surging along his taunt muscles and crackling around his hands.

Then at the very same moment both combatants let lose their energy, massive beams shot towards eachother until they impacted in the middle.

0o0

Middleton Memorial…

Everyone was beginning to get worried. They had just watched the sides of the warehouse get blown off by some massive force. Kim had also awakened near hysterics and Anne, Tara and Monique were now trying their best to calm her down.

Her cries for Ron and screams of fear were suddenly silenced as they watched in horror the events playing on the TV screen. They all watched slack jawed as the five story warehouse was engulfed in a massive explosion on the megaton range, they could feel the vibrations from it on the floor.

Kim's eyes suddenly lost focus; she couldn't feel the bond with Ron anymore. As she fell back onto the bed she went into a state of shock and her heart rate was falling dangerously low.

Doug and the others quickly moved out of the way as several doctors and nurses came rushing in to stabilize Kim. The dead silence from the news people was a sign that they too were in complete shock at what they just saw.

"I'm going to find Ron." Doug said.

"I'm coming too, something seems off." Scott agreed.

Without warning both young men vanished, Doug through the shadows and Scott in a burst of fire. They soon found themselves standing in front of the warehouse remains, Shego still out cold forty feet behind them.

"Damn…this place is totaled." Scott said.

"I know…" Doug replied. "It's going to be a bitch trying to find Ron is all this rubble."

As they began walking towards the ruin they noticed the charred form of Monkey Fist, he had been burnt into a large chunk of concrete. Doug grabbed a katana near the charred remains only to have it turn to dust in his hand.

"Shit…you'd think Ron let off a nuke here." Scott muttered.

Doug was about to answer when a sudden rise in power caught his senses. He glanced at his friend and noticed that, Scott too had also felt the familiar energy.

A pile of rubble a few feet from them began to tremble, then like he had on that first mission they went on with him a while ago, Ron shot out of the rubble sending a huge slab of cement flying backwards.

Ron was bloody, bruised and covered in dirt and wounds. He looked up at his friends and gave them a weak smile and a thumbs up. "It's over…they won't hurt anyone again." Ron said sounding exhausted.

Doug and Scott grinned at their friend, they knew that a building falling on him and a massive explosion wouldn't kill him…he was just to stubborn. "I gotta admit Ron-man…you gave us one hell of a scare." Doug said as he and Scott began helping him out.

"Sorry bout that." Ron said and looked at Shego. "Hey…listen up, Shego over there was being controlled by someone…she did this against her will, can one of you take her to the hospital?"

Scott nodded. "Sure, I'll take her there myself." He said and walked over to the unconscious woman and hefted her over his shoulder before vanishing in another burst of fire.

"What about you dude, Kim is worried sick." Doug said.

Ron sighed. "I'll apologize to her when we get to the hospital…but your going to have to shadow port us there, I don't have much power left at the moment."

"Ah…burnout." Doug nodded knowing full well the feeling. "C'mon buddy, lets go see your lady." With that Doug helped Ron over to the nearest shadow and the two vanished from the scene.

0o0

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


End file.
